A Fairy Tale : Princess and Dragon
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia est la princesse du royaume de Fiore. Elle n'est jamais sorti de son chateau et ne sait absolument pas à quoi ressemble le monde extérieure. Lors du soir de son anniversaire, elle rencontre deux idiots du nom de Natsu et Gray. AU
1. Prologue

Il était une fois, dans un monde rempli de magicien et de toute sorte de créature merveilleuse, était un grand pays du nom de Fiore. Ce pays était gouverné par un roi et une reine qui étaient bien aimés par leur peuple. La reine était une descendante d'un grand peuple de constellationniste qui avait réussi a amené la paix sur le royaume mais il y a 600 ans, un des esprits se rebella contre eux amenant ainsi les autres esprits de son espèce sur terre. C'était les dragons.

Le roi et la reine étaient très très triste car après 10 ans de leur mariage, ils n'eurent toujours pas d'enfant, mais un jour, un miracle arriva, une petite fille naissait. La reine lui donna le nom de Lucy. Cette petite Lucy avait le même visage que sa mère. Lors de son baptême, on invita les rois et reines des autres royaumes même que le prince du monde des esprits était là. Il s'appelait Loki, il était l'esprit du lion. A la vus et du statut du jeune garçon, le roi eu une illumineuse idée, il en a parler à sa femme, celle-ci fut un peu choquer de l'idée mais était assez juste. On le proposa alors à Loki, celui-ci était convaincu de leur idée. L'idée était que le prince Loki épouse la princesse Lucy lors de son 17eme anniversaire ou un peu après. Bien que les esprits ne puissent pas vieillir mais pouvaient prendre l'âge qu'ils souhaitaient, Loki proposa alors d'être son ami d'enfance pour qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui, Loki n'aimait pas les mariage forcé. La reine fut encore plus ravi, mais son sourire fut vite enlever, et si cela ne marchait pas ? Et si elle ne souhaitait pas l'épouser lors de ses 17 ans mais encore plus tard ou voir pas du tout ? Cela l'inquiéter énormément, mais fut vite rassurer par les paroles de Loki :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais de mon mieux je vous le jure.

La seule chose qui déranger la reine c'était, est-ce que lui sera amoureux d'elle ?

Très loin, dans un village complètement en ruine, un dragon voltigeait au dessus puis se posa à coté de l'entrée du village. En regardant le village complètement détruit, il se dit que c'était un autre dragon qui aurait fait ça. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas y avoir de survivent. Le dragon voulut continuer sa route, il était près à décoller quand soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le village avec un air surpris, il se disait que c'était impossible, ce village avait pourtant était détruit par un dragon, il ne savait pas lequel avait fait cela mais se qui était sur, c'est qu'il devait être très puissant pour qu'en un seul souffle du dragon le village fut détruit. Il entra dans le village, bien que la place fut assez grande pour y entrée, s'avancent de plus en plus vers ce bruit qui était en faite un cri, un cri d'un pauvre bébé complètement en pleur car il devait être seul et sans rien, il pouvait mourir. Dans une maison où il n'y avait plus de toit, c'était là que le cri venait. Le grand dragon rouge regarda partout pour chercher dans cette maison ouverte l'orphelin. Il vit un petit landau qui pouvait contenir un bambin. Avec une de ses grosses mains, le dragon réussi à prendre le landau pour ensuite le poser à terre à coté de la maison. Il enleva le drap qui était dessus et le vit, le bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de crier. À la vus du dragon, le bébé s'arrêta et le regarda avec un air amuser, il n'avait même pas peur. Le dragon rapprocha sa tête vers le landau, toujours pas de peur, le bébé rigolait encore plus. Le dragon pensa alors que cet enfant serait peut-être un bon dragon slayers, mais si il l'emporte avec lui, ils se ferait rejeter par tous les autres pour le simple fait qu'il soit un dragon slayers, poursuivit par l'armée, et autre danger qu'un dragon slayers peut avoir. En regardant à nouveau l'enfant, il vit que le bambin voulait qu'il le prenne, il avait les deux bras levait vers lui. C'était décidé, il l'emporte avec lui ! Il prit alors le landau avec lui puis commença à s'envolait. En regardant le bébé, il voyait bien que c'était un garçon, avec une petite touffe rose et des yeux rebelle de couleur vert. En volant, la première chose qu'il fallait faire à un enfant en tant que parent était de lui donner un nom. Je suis un dragon de feu, dit-il, mais toi tu deviendras un dragon slayers de feu.

-Quel nom pourrais-je te donnais. Il réfléchissait puis reprit.

-Nous sommes en été, une bel saison pour que le feu domine. Ton nom sera Natsu !

La princesse avait maintenant 4 ans, elle avait ses cheveux bond qui lui arriver jusqu'à la fin de son cou et une petite queue de cheval sur le coter. Bien qu'elle soit à ses 4 premières, elle n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens dans le château, aucun des serviteurs n'arrivaient à calmer la petite, seule la reine pouvait. Elle arrivait à tout faire à son enfant. Ce qui est sur et certain, c'est que la jeune fille aimait et éprouver une grande admiration envers sa mère.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, la reine lui racontait beaucoup d'histoire dont le gentil triomphe du méchant, de la belle princesse qui va se faire sauver par le prince, la petite écoutait bien sur avec une grande attention et des sourires qui arrivaient jusqu'au oreille. Elle s'avait qu'elle était une princesse, elle aussi aimerait rencontrer le prince charmant.

Lorsqu'elle eu 5 ans, sa mère lui offrit sa première clef, elle lui avait beaucoup parler des constellationniste aussi, de ces gens qui avec des clef peuvent faire apparaître des créatures, parfois drôle et parfois qui fessait peur. Lucy voulut alors l'ouvrir la porte que cette clef pouvait ouvrir, elle se tenu droite le bras qui tenait la clef tendu et prononça les mots de l'ouverture. Une jeune fille de son âge au cheveux pourpre en tenue de servante apparut. La reine, Layla (je vais l'appeler par son nom) s'agenouilla à coté de sa fille.

-C'est Virgo, l'esprit de la vierge, elle sera toujours de ton coté et t'aidera toujours. lui fit elle

Lucy l'a regarda avec un grand sourire et des éclats dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de Virgo et l'élança. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs surprise, jamais personne et encore moins son maitre l'avait enlacé.

-Tu seras mon amie et on jouera ensemble ! fit la petite Lucy lorsqu'elle la sortie de ses bras. Virgo ne se contenta pas de répondre mais de la regarder pour écouter ce qu'elle disait. Layla fit alors à Lucy comme quoi il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle voulait lui présenter. Un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce, il devait lui aussi avoir le même âge que la princesse, il avait les cheveux hérissés de couleur orange clair. Lucy s'approcha de lui avec timidité, elle n'avait jamais rencontrer de garçon après tout. Le garçon lui fit une révérence puis il l'a regarda avec un doux sourire.

-Princesse Lucy, commença-t-il, je suis le prince Loki du monde des esprits.

La princesse fit une expression de surprise, le prince Loki était venu la voir en personne mais pourquoi dans cet apparence là ? Layla lui avait beaucoup parler de lui comme quoi il était quelqu'un de grand, elle savait que les esprits pouvait prendre n'importe quel forme mais pourquoi une forme qui représente son âge ?

-Vous devriez être surprise de me voir n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il tout en aillant remarquer le regard de la jeune fille.

-C'est que ... fit Lucy en regardant sur le coté, Vous n'êtes pas comme je l'imaginais ...

-Je voulais être votre ami tout en aillant votre âge.

Il souriait, Lucy se mit aussi à sourire.

Les années passèrent, à 7ans la jeune Lucy était très amie avec le prince Loki, mais était aussi amie avec 2 jeune servante qui travailler ici depuis peu, l'une était une jeune fille douce et gracieuse au cheveux blanc, elle avait un an de plus que Lucy, elle s'appelait Mirajane et la deuxième était une jeune fille qui aimait lire, elle passait plus de temps dans la bibliothèque que de s'occuper de quoi que se soit, elle se nommait Levy. Mirajane est celle qui doit s'occuper plus de Lucy que d'autre chose, Levy, elle devait s'occuper des taches ménagères de la princesse mais fut souvent prise en train de lire qu'elle faillit se faire renvoyer mais elle était toujours sauver par la jeune princesse.

Lucy n'est jamais sortit du château et c'était la question de savoir à quoi ressemble ce monde extérieure qui la rendait plus exciter et dynamique. Un jour, elle se le jura, elle sortira du château. Layla lui avait expliquer que dehors, il y avait une espèce qui était un monstre pour tout le monde, c'était les dragons, elle lui avait expliquer aussi que les dragons étaient des esprits, mais pour une raison que beaucoup ignore, les dragons se sont rebellés contre les constellationnistes. Elle lui expliqua aussi que les dragon peuvent apprendre à certain humains, leurs pouvoirs, il devenait alors un dragon slayers. Lucy était toujours fasciner par les histoires que sa mère lui raconter tous le temps. Lorsque sa mère avait fini de raconter l'histoire du dragon, elle fessait un sourire triste.

-Maman ? Tu es triste ? fit Lucy en voyant que ça mère n'allait pas.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle, c'est juste ... Que j'aurai aimé rencontrer un dragon et lui dire que je le pardonne.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Lors de l'année de ses 10ans, il y eu un drame, quelque chose quel n'aurai jamais penser, quelque chose qu'on lui a retirer, comme une partie de son coeur. Sa mère est morte. Elle est morte d'une maladie. Le jour de son enterrement, beaucoup de villageois étaient venu la voir pour lui dire au revoir, beaucoup aimaient la reine, elle était une très bonne reine pour ce qu'elle avait fait a son peuple. Lucy y était aussi, Loki aussi, il essayait de la réconforter mais celle-ci refusa, elle refusa toute personne voulant la réconforter. Elle voyait son père aussi qui était venu, son père qu'elle voyait très rarement et pour une de ses occasions très rare elle le vit pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il versait. Lorsque le journée des adieux à Layla fut fini, Lucy resta en pleure, en déprime durant 1 mois et demi , se fut avec l'aide de Mirajane et Levy mais aussi Virgo qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire «Je n'aime pas vous voire comme ça» qu'elle fut remis sur pied. Depuis la mort de sa mère, le père de Lucy lui adressait rarement la parole, de toute façon même vivante, il lui adressait rarement la parole. Pendant beaucoup de temps elle s'entraina avec Virgo dans le grand jardin (oui il était très grand) du palais. Elle voulait être une bonne constellationniste, comme sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas oublier un de ses rêves, de partir dehors, dans le monde extérieure. Elle était souvent avec Loki qui lui disait comment doit-elle être plus tard ou autre, Lucy se désintéressa de ses propos et trouvait souvent une excuse pour partir. Un jour il lui avait parler de mariage, il voulait savoir quel genre de robe voulait-elle, si elle voulait des cadeaux, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ... Et autre question. Lucy ne s'intéressait pas au mariage, ce qui est sur et certain, si elle devait se marier avec quelqu'un, se serait avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime vraiment. Depuis les années passa et passa, et Lucy cherchait toujours sa « fuite ».


	2. Chapitre 1 : Préparonsnous pour demain!

C'était une matinée bien ensoleiller à Magnola, une grande ville où plus loin se trouver un énorme palais. C'était en ce palais que se trouver le roi de Fiore et sa fille, la princesse Lucy.

On pouvait y voir une fenêtre s'ouvrir, d'où une jeune fille blonde qui regardait le paysage avec merveille et un grand sourire. La ville de Magnola se fessait assez petite de là où elle la voyais mais elle sera énorme lorsqu'elle la visitera, après tout, demain elle aura 17 ans. 17 ans est un age où on peut faire beaucoup de chose. Sortir serait certainement l'une des meilleurs choses à faire. Elle en avait marre de visiter son grand jardin, cette fois se sera plus, se sera le monde entier !

Lucy, qui était encore en pyjama, sortit alors de sa rêverie pour faire son lit, elle se dépêcha alors de choisir en vitesse une robe qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle entendit alors la porte toquer.

-Pas maintenant, je m'habille ! Fit la jeune princesse en levant la voix afin qu'on l'entende.

-Princesse Lucy, c'est moi, répondit une voix douce.

La princesse permit alors à la propriétaire de la voix d'entrer, c'était une magnifique jeune fille au yeux bleu ciel et au long cheveux blanc qui était habillée en tenu de servante. Elle était la seule à voir Lucy lorsqu'elle était nue, elle était même presque la seule à s'occuper de ses besoins. Elle fit alors une petite révérence puis commença :

-Princesse, c'est aujourd'hui que vous devez vous préparez pour la cérémonie de votre anniversaire.

-Je sais Mira … répondit alors Lucy avec un regard ailleurs, J'espère juste que demain, mon rêve sera réalisé …

-Je sais Princesse, mais avant cela, il y a les noms des invités à apprendre ainsi que le discours, et toute ces autres chose qui …

-Qui vont me souler, coupa Lucy, être Princesse n'est vraiment pas facile … En plus pourquoi préparer une grande cérémonie le jour de mes dix-sept ans ? Père s'en fiche de moi ! Il n'était même pas là pour les autres alors … Pourquoi demain ?

-Vous savez Princesse Lucy, il y a des choses qui peuvent arriver, et puis .. À ce qui paraît, dans votre famille, lorsque vous aviez dix-sept ans, vous faites une grande cérémonie.

-Les gens s'en fiche de toute façon … Ils viennent seulement pour leurs simple envient de sortir et j'en passe … Aussi parce qu'on leur fait à manger.

-Bon … Et bien je vous laisse vous habillez, vous me rejoindrez dans la grande salle.

Mirajane parti de la chambre de la princesse, la laissant soupirer. Elle alla alors vers la bibliothèque où se trouvé, bien sur, la jeune Levy. Effectivement, elle y était, assise par terre, un livre ouvert à la main et une autre pile de livre sur le coté. Mirajane s'avança alors puis se baissa pour mettre sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Levy. Cette dernière ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer.

-Bou ! Fit Mirajane avec un petit sourire.

Levy sursauta face à ça, la réaction de cette dernière fit rire Mirajane avec une main sur la bouche.

-Évite de me faire peur comme ça ! S'exclama Levy, J'aurais put avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je viens d'apprendre ?

-Et change de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que t'as apprit encore ?

-Et bien demain, le soir de la cérémonie et bien il y a …

-Tu viens d'apprendre maintenant que Loki va demander en mariage Lucy ? Fit Levy étonner.

Mirajane fut surprise, elle aussi était au courent ?

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Ben ça fait longtemps que je suis au courent !

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Ben je pensais que tu le savais !

-En tout cas, je serais heureuse. Prince Loki et Princesse Lucy vont très bien ensemble. Un prince et une princesse.

-Et qui te dis qu'elle va dire « oui » ?

-Ben Levy, tu penses tout de même pas que Lucy va refuser. Elle va accepter, j'en suis sur.

-Ouais ben, c'est pas ce que je vois ! Parfois quand je la taquine en lui parlant d'amour avec Loki, elle s'en fiche amplement. Elle ne rougis même pas et ne fais même pas les mimiques qu'une fille ferait lorsqu'on lui apprend que ya un garçon qui est amoureux d'elle.

Mirajane souffla puis partit, laissant Levy à ses histoire. Lucy aime certainement Loki, elle en était sure. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle vit la princesse qui arrivait en sa direction.

-Ah Princesse !

-Mira ? Tu es allée voir Levy ?

-Oui, on discutait pour demain soir.

Elles dirigea alors vers la grande salle. Elles descendaient de long escalier qui mener vers une porte immense.

-Vous aurez deux professeurs qui vous apprendra se qui faudra pour demain.

-Deux professeurs ? Rien que pour apprendre des noms et un long discours de rien du tout ?

-Il y aura la valse.

-J'apprends la valse 3 fois par semaine … n'approuva pas Lucy.

-Et bien il faut bien que vous sachiez la danser correctement pour danser certainement avec tous les princes des autres royaumes qui viendront demain, comme Loki.

Lucy fut étonné que celle-ci parle de Loki avec un regard qui lui disais « Loki et toi, c'est magnifique ». Lucy ne put que lui envoyer un regard qui signifier « Qu'est-ce que tu vas ma raconter encore ? ».

-Princesse, que pensez-vous de Loki ?

-Et bien …. Il est assez spécial ! Répondit Lucy en regardant ailleurs. C'est pas quelqu'un de très honnête je trouve.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? N'aimez-vous pas Loki ? Vous êtes une princesse et lui un prince et encore mieux, le prince des esprits ! Il fait craquer tout les jeune fille qu'il croise.

-C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il n'est pas honnête. Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas …

-Profitez de cette chance ! Qui pourrait être mieux que Loki ?

-Je dis pas qu'il y a mieux que lui, je dis tout simplement que Loki n'est … pas pour moi.

-Alala …, soupira Mirajane avec un petit sourire.

Elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, il y avait 2 femmes au cheveux verts qui devait être jeune.

-Princesse Lucy, voici vos 2 professeurs de la journée. Voici Madame Karen Lilica qui s'occupera de vous faire apprendre votre discours ainsi que votre liste de nom des invités.

Une grande femme qui semblait assez sévère fit la révérence. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vu la jeune femme.

-Mais vous êtes l'une des plus grande constellationniste ! fit Lucy tout exciter.

-Il fut un temps …. répondait la jeune femme sèchement.

A cette réaction, Lucy fit une petite expression de peur. Elle avait lut un tas de bouquin sur elle, comment cela se fait-il qu'elle ne soit plus une constellationniste elle qui était si talentueuse.

-Madame Biska Mulan qui s'occupera de votre cour de valse, reprit Mirajane.

La deuxième était plus posé, elle portait un chapeau de paille. Elle fit aussi une petite révérence avec un petit sourire.

-Bon … et bien commençons les leçon. Commença Biska.

Aujourd'hui pour la jeune Lucy fut quand même une journée bien énervante, elle dut presque passer 2 heures de valse pour passer directement à 2 heures de liste à apprendre et encore 2 heures de valse et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 17 heures, heureusement pour elle, elle avait le repas qui était la seule pause qu'elle avait dans la journée. Pause qui ne dura pas longtemps car 1 heure c'était vraiment très court.

Bien que la journée fut terminé, elle s'avait (du moins) son texte par cœur, le prénom de chaque invités mais pour ce qui est de la valse, on pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle la dansait avec beaucoup de grasse mais au moins elle l'a dansait correctement.

Lucy se coucha sur son lit, épuisé de sa journée. Ce qui lui importer était de partir, être libre. Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à demain, à Loki … D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans ses pensés celui là ? Elle secoua sa tête pour vite le chasser de sa rêverie. Elle se leva de son lit pour regarder par la fenêtre -ce qu'elle fessait sans cesse tous les soir-, pour regarder ce ciel qui commencer à foncer pour laisser apparaître les étoiles petit à petit.

Sous le ciel qui commençait a foncer, un jeune garçon souriant scrutait le château qui se trouver loin devant lui.

-Alors t'as comprit la mission ? Fit un autre qui était derrière lui, celui ci était d'ailleurs torse nu.

-Me prend pas pour un gamin s'il te plait !

-En même temps tu te comportes toujours comme un gamin !

-La ferme espèce de sale glaçon sur pattes !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le briquet ?

-J'ai dit que t'es qu'un sale glaçon sur pattes ! Et mets un pantalon s'il te plait !

-Que … Aaaaaarg ! Où il est ?

-J'espère que tu ne te déploiera pas devant la _princesse _!

-Eh ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous fout la honte le plus souvent ! De toute façon, nous avons une mission et nous devons la faire !

-C'est vrai … Mais pourquoi il a fallut que se soit toi !

Et les deux continua alors à se disputer.


	3. Chapter 2 : Le soir de la Fête

Le soleil fut à nouveau éblouissant, il était trop même, impossible de se battre contre lui pour ouvrir rester au lit. Lucy ouvrit les yeux mais comme ils étaient un peu flou, elle pouvait voir une silhouette beige, bleu et rose. Elle se rendit un compte que cette silhouette était de forme humaine et ce n'était au que …

-Hime !

La jeune princesse sursauta à l'appelle, c'était une servante qu'elle connaissait très bien, elle était début devant elle, un visage très neutre et le visage bien proche de Lucy.

-Hime, ya t'il un problème ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Lucy sursauter.

-Vir .. Virgo ! Tu as encore forcé la porte !

-Pardonnée moi, Hime ! Est-ce que vous voulez me mettre une punition ?

-Non ! Mais par contre …..

-Surprise !

Encore une fois, elle sursauta au grand cri de joie de ses deux autres servante qui venaient apparaître.

-Punition, fit à nouveau Virgo toujours aussi neutre.

A cet réplique, elle lui lança un regard qui signifié « Tu le fais exprès ! ». Les deux autres enlacèrent la princesse avec de grand sourires, elle put bien reconnaître Levy et Mirajane, Lucy ne pouvait rien n'y faire, elle était là pour lui souhaiter un …

-Joyeux Anniversaire !

Et elles m'élèvent les mots de la bouche …

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublier, fit Lucy avec un doux sourire.

-Et comment est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier ? Demanda Levy avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

-On te le fête tous les ans, répondit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

-Et si je venais à oublier, me punirez-vous ? !

Lucy soupira à nouveau, soit Virgo avait été très maltraité par son ancien maître, soit elle victime d'une grande paranoïa, soit elle aime vraiment être soumise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est prévu que je fasse aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lucy d'un ton très interrogateur.

-Et bien …. Réfléchi Mirajane, il semble que nous devons nous occuper de la robe que vous devez mettre pour ce soir. Mais pour vous ….

-Je pense que tu as un grand temps libre vus que c'est ton anniversaire, fit Levy

-Bon ben je vais au moins pouvoir profité … Virgo, tu restes ou tu repars dans le monde des esprits ?

-Je crois que je vais rester avec vous, Hime.

Les deux servantes se dirigèrent vers une salle, dans cette salle se trouvait un mannequin dans une magnifique robe rose et blanche.

-J'espère qu'elle aimera ! S'exclama Mirajane

-Elle sait qu'elle a une robe pour ce soir mais elle ne sait absolument pas que c'est nous qui l'avons faite de nos propres mains. Répondit Levy, Pour ses 17 ans, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse, en plus c'est exactement le genre de robe que sa mère mettait.

Et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à rajouter d'autres petits accessoires sur la robe afin que cela puisse encore plus plaire à Lucy.

-Bon tu as comprit le plan ? Fit le mystérieux homme torse nu.

-On doit s'infiltrer dans le château afin de kidnapper la princesse et la ramener au vieux … Je pense que c'est tout. Répondit l'autre.

-Et essaye de te faire le moins repérer possible ! Je te rappelle que on peut reconnaître ton odeur !

-C'est surtout toi qui va nous faire plus repérer si tu trimballes à poil. Tu vas l'effrayer encore plus ! Et remets ton pantalon s'il te plait !

-Mais .. Mais comment ! Bref ! Tous cela pour te dire qu'il y a des puissants mages qui peuvent reconnaître l'odeur des dragon slayers … On dit même que le commandant Erza Scarlet est la plus féroce de tous même que son nom fait peur aux enfants … Donc fait gaffe ! Si on se fait repérer, on est mort !

-C'est bon c'est bon …. Et pourquoi le vieux veut qu'on la kidnappe ?

-Je sais pas … C'est la mission qu'il nous a demandé !

-Il veut l'armée sur son dos ou quoi ?

-Et s'il te plait, lorsqu'on aura la princesse, ne nous mets pas la honte, c'est quand même quelqu'un de sang royal que je te rappelle !

-Mais non, t'inquiète ! Tu me connais !

-C'est justement pour ça que je te le dis ….

Lucy marchait tranquillement dans le grand jardin en compagnie de son esprit, Virgo. Plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme en armure, au long cheveux écarlate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire et de s'approcher d'elle le plus vite possible.

-Dame Erza !

Cette dernière tourna la tête pour voir la jeune princesse qui venait vers elle.

-Dame Erza, se coupa-t-elle pour reprendre un peu de souffle, Cela fessait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu.

-Princesse Lucy, vous devriez arrêter de vous dépêchez comme ça. Une princesse ne doit pas être si pressé.

-Je sais mais … Je suis tellement joyeuse de vous voire.

Les deux ne puent s'empêcher de sourire.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Princesse, je suis désolée, je n'ai rien put vous ramenez … dit Erza en tournent les yeux.

-Non mais seulement votre présence me fait réellement plaisir.

Erza était réellement heureuse de voir sa princesse joyeuse comme elle.

Elle se souvient quand elle est arriver pour la première fois, elle avait 10 ans, elle était qu'une pauvre orpheline. Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle souhaitait faire partie de l'armée royal en temps que mage, elle fut prise bien de temps plus tard car elle devait montrer toutes les capacités qu'elle avait, ce fut la reine Layla qui l'aida le plus souvent. Lucy lui rappelait la reine, elle était aussi la seule personne à avoir réussi à la refaire sourire. Avant la mort de la reine et après être enfin prise dans l'armée, la reine lui avait demandé de bien prendre soin de sa fille. Depuis, Lucy est devenu pour Erza comme une raison de vivre mais aussi une très bonne amie.

-Princesse, allez-vous danser avec un prince ce soir ? Souri Erza.

-Ben … si l'un me le propose, je veux bien …

-Et si c'est Loki ?

-Ben …. Je vais pas non plus refuser, Loki … Mais .. Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez tous avec Loki ces derniers temps ?

-Rien. C'est juste que vous êtes si proche l'un et l'autre.

-Bon je vais vous laissez dame Erza … Vous laissez à vos travaux.

-Tous le plaisir est pour moi altesse.

Erza fit une petite révérence puis partit dans la direction opposé de Lucy.

Le soir fut arrivé, Lucy était dans sa chambre à attendre ses deux serviteurs qui devait s'occuper de sa robe. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un mannequin dans une magnifique robe de princesse qui pétiller de partout, derrière se trouver Mirajane et Levy. Lucy n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle était magnifique, c'était le même genre de robe que sa mère mettait.

-Cette robe .. Commença-t-elle, Elle est sublime.

-Nous l'avons fait nous même sans l'aide de personne, dit Levy avec une grande fierté.

-Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle ressemble au robe de votre mère. Souria Mirajane.

-Merci mes amies.

Lucy sauta dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amies.

Après s'être habillé, coiffé, maquillé, Lucy apparut dans la plus grande salle du château où se trouver le grand buffet et tous les invités déjà présent, tous le monde la regarda bouche bée, émerveiller par la princesse. Le seul qui s'approcha d'elle sans hésitation, sans problème et avec un grand sourire était Loki. Celui-ci avec sa crinière de lion lui tendit une main.

-Lucy .. Tu es magnifique.

Il l'avait dit avec un tons très charmeur. Lucy rougit à ses mots. Elle s'approcha de lui, attrapent la main de ce dernier. Au fils de la soirée, Lucy parlait beaucoup avec des gens qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps toujours en compagnie de Loki.

Dans les cuisines, Mirajane et Levy préparèrent lors plateau afin qu'elle puisse servir les gens. Mirajane commença alors à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je veux être là lorsque Loki fera sa demande ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux fermé et les mains sur son visage.

-Ouais moi aussi je veux voir ça ! Je veux voir le râteau qu'il va se prendre. Fit tout simplement Levy sans tourner les yeux de son plateau qu'elle préparait.  
>-Dis pas ça ! Lucy est amoureuse de lui, j'en suis sur !<p>

-Ouais ben franchement ça se voit vraiment pas !

-Moi j'arrive à le voir !

-Tu sais Mira, il y a une différence entre voir pour de vrai et voir dans ses rêves !

Levy se leva et partit en direction de la grande salle, Mirajane, elle, était figée, Levy a tort ! Elle était sur ! Loki et Lucy s'aiment, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Lucy était sortit sur le balcon sans Loki ni personne, elle commençait un peu en avoir marre. Son anniversaire n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, d'habitude elle le fêtait avec Mirajane, Levy, Virgo et aussi Erza mais aussi Loki. Il y avait même des serviteurs qui tenait à elle, qui resté à ses petites fêtes d'anniversaire. Son père n'y venait jamais, soit disant qu'il avait trop de chose à faire. Même pas tous ces gens serraient venu pour elle. Elle se disait que pour le moment tout aller mal. « Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait au moins débarquer et faire éclater les choses » pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui se trouver sur le coté de balcon et qui menait au jardin. À la fin de la zdescente, elle entendit un bruit, un bruit dans les buisson, soit c'était un oiseau qui bouger et qui avait dut faire son nid, soit c'était un garde qui veiller de façon très bizarre, elle entendit encore le bruit.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une manière très strict.

A nouveau, le bruit se fit entendre.

-Qui est là ? Re demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle entendit un autre bruit mais entendit aussi un petit « aie » pour ensuite entendre chuchoter un « Mais ferme là ! » puis suivit d'un « Ta gueule, elle va t'entendre ! » et encore un « C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit, sale briquet ! » ainsi que de nouvelle insulte et ainsi de suite.

Lucy commença à perdre patience.

-Bon montrez-vous ou j'appelle les garde !

C'est alors qu'un homme fut sortit directement du buisson et atterri à terre. Il semblerait bien qu'il s'est fait propulser. Lucy le regarda, elle se demanda qui il était, elle n'avait jamais vus cet homme ici et surtout moins … Surtout moins des hommes aux cheveux rose.

Il commença à se relever doucement avec un visage haineux mais dès qu'il vit la princesse, sa petit expression de haine c'est vite transformer en expression de surprise.

-Euh … Commença-t-il.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Celui-ci se pétrifia, c'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer, maudit soit le coéquipier qu'il avait.

-Répondez !

-Ben je suis … Je suis moi ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

La Princesse lui fit un regard qui signifier « Tu te fous de moi », elle pouvait aussi entendre «Idiot ! » venant des buisson.

-Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas seul !

-Euh … Et bien ….

« Allez ! Dis quelque chose ! » fit la mystérieuse voix qui est dans le buisson.

-C'est bon, je vous ai entendu ! Vous pouvez sortir ! Ordonna Lucy les mains sur les hanches.

Il y avait un autre homme qui sortit, celui-ci était brun et torse nu.

-C'est de ta faute … Chuchota l'homme torse nu à l'autre.

-Ma faute ? C'est toi qui m'a expulser !

-T'avais qu'a pas faire du bruit !

-STOP !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et vit la princesse avec un visage complètement en colère.

-Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez vous ! Ordonna-t-elle à nouveau

-Ben moi c'est Natsu, lui c'est Gray et on vient de la forêt ! Fit simplement le prénommer Natsu.

-Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Gray se mit en colère. Dire qui on est et dire d'où on vient !

-Ben elle avait vraiment envi de savoir …

-Un peu plus, tu lui dirais notre mission !

-Une mission ? Fit simplement la princesse.

-Ben c'est toi qui lâche des informations là …

-Et merde !

-En tout cas, continua Lucy, je ne sais pas se que vous vouliez mais je vous ordonne de partir sur le champ !

-Nan. Fit directement Natsu.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi ou j'appelle la garde royale !

-Lucy ? Où es-tu ? Retentit une voix.

Lucy poussa alors les deux intrus dans le buisson afin que celui qui l'avait appeler les voyaient.

-Lucy ? Fit Loki en se penchant sur le balcon. Ah Lucy, tu es là …

-Tu … Tu me cherchais ? Répondit Lucy avec un doux sourire.

-Oui ! Monte vite ! J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à te dire !

-Pour .. Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ?

-S'il te plait …

Lucy monta les escaliers afin de le rejoindre. Loki l'attendait en haut, il lui tendit le bras afin qu'elle puisse mettre le sien sur celui de Loki. Les deux autres qui étaient dans les buissons commença à monté les escaliers. Gray arrêta Natsu.

-Attend, je veux juste entendre ce qu'ils vont se dire avant d'agir.

Arriver au milieu de la salle, Loki se mit en face de Lucy et lui adressa un doux sourire, celle-ci répondit par un sourire gênée. Ils étaient au milieu des gens, il semblerait qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Elle pouvait un peu voir autour, parmi les gens se trouvaient Mirajane et Levy, Mirajane avec des yeux pétillant et Levy avec ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda à nouveau Loki qui semblait un peu rouge.

-Lucy … Commença-t-il, Depuis un certain temps, lorsque je te voyais, tu brillais comme une étoile, tu es quelqu'un qui est très important dans ma vie. Je veux que tu saches que j'aimerais vivre les dernières années avec toi.

Lucy dégluti, elle n'en revenait pas, Loki lui avait fait une déclaration.

-Veux-tu te marier avec moi ?

Lucy fut bel et bien choquer, Loki avait bel et bien fait sa déclaration et en plus il lui a demandé en mariage. Elle pouvait voir au loin Mirajane qui semblait prier, Levy qui s'en fichait, mais aussi elle pouvait voir son père, il souriait aussi, on aurait dit … Qu'il s'y attendait.

-Je … Je, balbutia-t-elle, Je … Non …

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Tous le monde voyaient la difficulté qu'elle prenait pour répondre.

-Je ne veux pas, je refuse ! hurla-t-elle.

Loki fit choqué, Mirajane aussi, elle pensait qu'ils iraient ensembles, que Levy avait tort. Levy, elle, souriait face à la réponse.

-C'est qui qui avait raison ? Demanda Levy avec un grand sourire narquois.

Mirajane ne répondit pas et resta toujours aussi choqué toujours en les regardant. Du coté de Natsu e Gray, ils avaient tout entendu que cela fit même rire Natsu qu'il s'en mit la main devant la bouche afin que personne ne l'entende .

-Je ne veux pas …

Lucy recula, son père s'avança vers eux, le regard noir.

-Lucy, je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses ?

Lucy le regarda, elle aussi avec un regard noir, oui il semblerait bien qu'il s'y attendait.

-Je ne l'aime pas … Loki, je ne te déteste pas mais … Je préfère que l'on reste ami …

Loki tourna la tête, toutes ses années gaspiller ! Il en était même réellement amoureux d'elle. Son père s'avança de plus en plus.

-Lucy, tu vas épouser Loki ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Non ! je refuse ! Je veux vivre ma propre vie et je veux épouser quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment !

-Lucy tu vas ..

-Arrêtez … Stopa Loki avec un regard triste. Je n'aime pas non plus forcer les gens.

-Mais Loki …

-Nous ne sommes pas y arriver … Je suis désolé Lucy et surtout vous, votre Altesse. Si la princesse veut que je reste ami avec elle, alors je resterais ami avec elle.

-Mais je ne comprends pas … Commença Lucy. Vous vous y attendez ?

-Nous avons tout prévus. Je devais te demander en mariage le jour de tes 17 ans mais comme tu ne veux pas et bien j'accepte ta décision.

-Je … Je peux pas croire que vous aviez tous prévu depuis le début !

Elle se retourna et partit en direction du jardin avec des larmes au yeux. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle fut arrêté par les deux idiots qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure.

-Vous êtes pas partit ? Laissez moi !

-Ben non, on partira pas tant qu'on aura pas finit notre mission. Répondit Natsu

-Mais tait-toi !

-Faites ce que vous voulez ! Moi je ne veux … je ne veux parler à personne !

-Hé on a entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Laissez moi quand même ! Se ne sont pas vos histoires !

-Je viens de te le dire, on s'en va pas tant qu'on aura pas fait notre mission !

-Et quoi consiste votre mission demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui pouvait aussi dire que je m'en fiche aussi toujours en larme.

-Ben on doit vous kidnappez …. Fit encore une fois Natsu.

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !

-Me kidnapper …...

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis une idée lui est venu à l'esprit.

-Je veux bien que vous me kidnapper.

Les deux firent sortir leur yeux à se qu'ils viennent d'entendre. La princesse était d'accord de se faire kidnapper, c'était vraiment effrayant pour eux.

-Vous … Vous êtes idiote ? Demanda Gray avec difficulté, Vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous saviez même pas se qu'on va faire de vous et vous acceptez quand de vous faire kidnappez ?

-Oui mais seulement pour une journée ! Demain. Je voudrais sortir de ce … de .. Cette prison .. au moins une fois …

-Demain ? Oh .. on va encore devoir attendre déjà qu'on a attendu toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, on devait vous kidnappez se soir. fit Natsu en tournant la tête.

-Attendez moi demain.

Elle remonta, les deux furent laisser la bouche grande ouverte.

Le lendemain, elle s'était préparer, elle avait mit des vêtements que jamais elle pouvais mettre ici, pourtant elle en avait, c'était Levy qui lui avait offert car comme elle rabâchait sans cesse qu'elle voulait partir d'ici, elle lui avait offert ces vêtements et elle pourrait les mettre lorsqu'elle pourra enfin partir. Il était bien temps de les mettre, c'était une mini-jupe bleu et un débardeur blanc et un peu de bleu. Elle prit aussi son manteau marron et laissa un mot pour ne pas inquiéter Mirajane car comme c'était elle qui venait la réveiller tous les matins, elle ne devait pas inquiéter une de ses meilleurs amies. Elle sortit de sa chambre puis elle se dirigea vers le fond du château où se trouvée une porte qui mené directement dans le jardin. Dehors, il y avait énormément de brouillard, elle entendit 10 minutes puis elle vit comme 2 ombres venir vers elle. Elle mit ses bras contre sa poitrine et fit signe de mécontentement.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! Je commençais à m'impatientée !

Natsu se gratta l'arrière de son cou et Gray avait aussi ses bras contre sa pointrine.

-Et ben vous êtes habiller bizarre pour une princesse ! Fit Gray en la regardant de la tête au pied.

-J'allais pas non plus sortir dans ma tenue royale non plus …. Bref .. On peut y aller quand vous voulez !

Natsu s'avança vers elle, se mit à genoux devant elle comme une grande révérence.

-Et bien princesse, est-ce que vous aurez la gentillesse de vous laissez kidnapper ?

Lucy rougit, ce qu'il venait de dire était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Très bien alors allons-y !

Et ils partirent, ils partirent dehors, ce que la princesse n'a jamais connus.


	4. Chapter 3 : La journée est à moi !

Cela fessait environ 20 minutes qu'ils marchaient, Lucy regarda alors derrière elle et vit le château s'éloigner de plus en plus puis elle regarda à nouveau les deux garçon qui étaient devant elle. Ils n'avaient pas parler depuis qu'ils étaient partit. Elle décida d'engager un sujet de conversation.

-Et vous .. Vous venez d'où ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grain de gène dans sa voix.

-D'un endroit que vous ne connaissez certainement pas. Répondit sèchement Gray sans se retournait.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obliger de me vouvoyer.

Il est vrai que beaucoup de gens la vouvoyer, il n'y avait que Loki et Levy qui la tutoyer et encore Levy l'appelait par un surnom.

-Pas de problème Luce ! Sourit Natsu en se retournent.

-Luce ? Se murmura-t-elle.

Son attention se dirigea alors vers Gray qui était entrain de s'ouvrir la braguette. En voyant cela, Lucy ne put s'empêcher faire un cri aiguë en le pointant.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-Hein ?

Gray se demanda alors ce qui lui prit mais le vit très vite lorsqu'il baissa sa tête et vit ce qu'il fessait, poussant lui aussi un cri en voyant carrément ses mains ouvrir son pantalon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Se demanda-t-il lui même.

Natsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à cause des deux autres qui crier comme des fillettes.

-Hey l'exhibitionniste, ria Natsu les larmes au yeux, Je t'avais dit de ne pas te dépoiler devant la princesse !

-Il fessait quoi ? J'ai crut qu'il allait faire autre chose !

-Je ne suis pas un pervers !

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas à te déshabiller comme ça en pleine marche !

-T'inquiète, fit Natsu en essayent de contrôler son rire, Tu auras l'habitude, il le fait tous le temps.

-Quoi ?

Sous un élan de fou rire pour Natsu, Lucy essaya de marcher loin de Gray, tandis que ce dernier avait la tête rouge de honte.

Au château, Mirajane toqua plusieurs fois à la porte en attendant sa réponse habituelle, si elle dormait encore, c'est que cela était vraiment étrange. A la fin de la fête, elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Elle prit quand même son courage à deux mains et entra. Personne. Le lit n'était pas fait, le bureau était complètement en bazars, seul une lettre adressait au nom de la jeune servante lui attira l'oeil. Elle l'ouvrit puis la lisait. Elle écarquilla vite les yeux et partit en direction de la où se trouver Levy.

Arriver à la bibliothèque, elle s'approcha vite de la jeune fille et lui tendis la lettre devant sa tête sans dire un mot. Levy leva la tête pour voire le papier qu'elle tenait. Sans dire un mot aussi elle le lisait et fut aussi vite surpris.

-Que … Que doit-on faire ? Demanda la jeune lectrice.

-Elle nous demande de rien faire … J'aurais aimé que se soit nous qui lui montre l'extérieur …

-Imagine …. Imagine qu'elle tombe sur ….

-Qu'elle tombe sur ?

-Sur un Dragon Slayer …

Les yeux de Mirajane rétrécit de plus en plus.

-J'espère pas …. Elle nous dit aussi qu'elle est en sécurité parmi les deux hommes qui l'accompagne.

-Pfff Quel naïveté qu'elle fait …

-Je repensais à un truc …. Il y a 6 ans, l'armée royale avait capturé un jeune Dragon Slayer .. Et la veille de l'exécution … Il s'est enfuis …

-Ouais ben j'espère qu'il a crevé je ne sais trop où !

-Levy … Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les Dragon Slayer …

-Ben ouais ! Ce sont les soi disant « disciples » des dragons ! La famille royale est carrément en guerre contre eux ! Ce sont .. Ce sont des hors la loi !

-En même temps … Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter d'être traiter ainsi … Tout ça car ils ont certainement été élever par des dragons …

Lucy commença à soupirer, ils marchaient depuis 1 heure déjà et ils étaient enfin arriver dans la forêt.

-On arrive quand ? Soufla Lucy.

-Bientôt ! On est presque arriver ! Souriait encore Natsu.

En effet, ils étaient arriver devant un assez grand bâtiment qui pouvait ressembler à une auberge. Natsu ouvrit gentiment la porte afin qu'elle puisse entré la première. Lucy fut assez choquer, il y avait des gens assez bizarre, costaud et qui ne fallait certainement pas côtoyé.

-Et voilà ! C'est nous ! Nous sommes rentrés de la mission ! Cria joyeusement Natsu.

Une fille au cheveux bleu s'approcha alors de Gray en sautillent dans tous les sens et en crient « Gray-sama ! » puis fit un regard noir à la jeune princesse.

-C'est qui elle ? Elle s'approche trop de mon Gray-sama !

-Ton … Gray- sama ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Le Gray-sama de Jubia !

-Comment fais-tu pour supporter un mec qui se déshabille … murmura Lucy

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

-He, Jubia, rétorqua Gray, Tu devrais être plus gentil, c'est quand même la princesse du royaume !

Cela fit glapir Jubia, tous le monde dans le bâtiment dévisageaient la princesse avec de grand yeux. Lucy ne pouvait être que de plus en plus gênée.

-Où est le vieux ! hurla Natsu, Que je lui dise que je lui ai ramené la princesse !

Lucy était encore plus gênée. Au lieu que ce soit un soi-disant « vieux » qui s'approcha, c'était plutôt un homme assez grand, muscler, et de long cheveux rebelle noir. Lucy pouvait afficher de la peur sur son visage, cet homme la regardait avec un telle mauvais regard.

-Alors comme ça, c'est elle ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique sur son visage remplis de piercing.

-J'ai bien rempli ma mission ! Dit Natsu avec une telle fierté.

-Hey ! Je t'ai aidé ! Protesta Gray.

Lucy était derrière, les regardant, oui ils leurs avaient bien dit que c'était pour une mission de la kidnapper mais pourquoi ressentait-elle une sensation d'être écœuré ? C'était comme si .. Comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple chose a ramener auprès d'une personne.

_C'était qu'une mission pour eux ! _Répéta-t-elle sans cesse dans sa tête.

Elle sentie alors une odeur étrange, une odeur de cramoisie mélanger avec de la rouille mais aussi il y avait comme une odeur de cuivre dedans. Non … Ce n'était pas cela, impossible !

-Vous êtes … Non … fit-elle avec une grande expression de peur sur son visage.

Les trois se retournèrent en la fixant bien dans les yeux, ils avait comprit rien qu'en regardant son visage, elle avait deviné, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire qui fit de plus en plus peur à la princesse.

-Alors vous .. Vous êtes vraiment ..

-Des Dragons Slayers ? Reprit Natsu.

-Exact ! Fit le plus grand. Mais au faite _Princesse, _je me suis pas présenté, je suis Gajeel !

Elle avait faillit s'évanouir, elle se rendait compte maintenant que c'était qu'une bêtise ce qu'elle a fait. Elle pouvait s'entendre elle même s'insulter de tous les noms dans sa tête.

-Par contre, je n'en suis pas un. Lui murmura Gray dans son oreille. Ils sont seulement eux, les Dragon Slayer.

-Si t'en ai pas un, ni les autres, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

-On est rejeté que chez les gens qui sont du coté des constellationnistes, fit Natsu car celui-ci avait réussi à entendre leur conversation.

-Et je suppose qu'ici on est chez ceux qui aime les bêtes sauvages et qui n'aime pas leur monarques ? Demanda à Nouveau Lucy.

-Non, nous sommes neutre, fit simplement Gray.

-Comment pouvez-vous être neutre ?

Lucy commença alors à reculer mais elle fut stopper par la porte qui était refermer. Dans sa tête il y avait un mot qui répéta sans cesse à l'égard des dragons slayers. Elle ne voulait pas oser.

-Et pourquoi on peut pas être neutre ?

-Parce que .. Parce que ..

_Réfléchi … Fais gaffe tu vas dire une bêtise .._

-Parce que ce sont des monstres !

La façon dont elle l'avait hurler fit taire tous le monde même ceux qui n'étaient pas de la conversation. Tous le monde la regarda. Lucy respirait fortement, il y avait de la sueur froide sur son visage. Elle l'avait dit, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait depuis ce que l'on lui avait rabâcher depuis son enfance sur les dragon slayers. Natsu voulut s'approcher d'elle mais celle-ci recula encore. Il voulait lui prendre le bras afin qu'elle ne parte pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se débattait-elle. Ne me touche pas !

Il réussi à attraper son avant bras. Lucy fut outré de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tous le monde aussi.

-Tu viens de commettre un crime …. Murmura-t-elle.

Natsu s'en fichait, il continuait à la regarder dans ses yeux qui était en colère. Le soi disant crime qu'il venait de faire était qu'il l'a touché, il est interdit pour un dragon slayer de toucher un ou une constellationniste sinon c'était la peine de mort. Lucy pouvait voire dans ses yeux en colère un petit grain de tristesse. Il l'a lâcha fortement, elle se frotta alors son avant bras avec son autre main, c'était comme ci il avait essayer de la bruler. Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une envie, c'était de partir, de s'enfuir. Gajeel s'approcha alors vers elle mais il lui fessait l'un des sourire les plus sadique. Lui aussi voulait la prendre pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-Allez viens là !

-Ne me .. touchez pas ….

C'en était trop, elle était peut-être parmi des gens qui était peut-être plus fort qu'elle, elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire. Elle donna alors un gros coup de pied entre les jambes de Gajeel, celui-ci hurla à l'agonie et Lucy profita de cet instant pour partir.

-Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire pousser tes écailles de métal à cet endroit. Soupira Natsu en se grattent derrière son cou.

-Ta … Gueule !

-Euh … C'est pas pour dire mais ya la princesse qui s'est tirée ! Fit Gray en pointent la porte.

-Ben pourquoi tu vas pas la chercher ? Demanda Natsu bien qu'il y avait quelque graine de colère dans sa voix.

-C'est plutôt ta mission.

-Et chier !

Lucy courrait, elle courrait mais elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait, elle ne savait même pas où se trouver le chemin pour revenir à la ville et au château. Dès qu'elle rentrera, elle signalera qu'il y a des dragons slayer dans cette forêt mais elle savait d'abord qu'elle se fera engueuler pour sa fugue. Engueuler peut-être par Levy, de l'inquiétude pour Mirajane et si Erza est au courent alors là … Elle n'ose pas imaginer.

Elle s'arrêta, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait trop couru, elle était certainement perdu.

-Hey ma jolie !

Elle tourna sa tête pour voire 3 hommes avec une tête assez bizarre mais elle était sauvée !

-Ah … Vous savez où est le château ? Demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sourire d'espoir.

-Mais bien sur ! fit le premier en forçant sa voix.

-On peut t'y emmener ! Dit le deuxième en s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Euh eh bien …. On peut y aller ?

-Attend on veut juste faire un truc !

Le troisième s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui attrapa ses bras. Lucy commença alors avoir une boule dans son ventre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ca te dirais de te prêter à nous ? Demanda l'un avec encore le plus grand sourire mauvais qu'il puisse faire.

Et sa y est ! Encore des ennuis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parti ? Parce qu'elle avait accepter tout bêtement d'être kidnapper par l'un qui était un dragon slayer et un autre qui aidé les dragon slayer.

_Idiote de Lucy !_

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire mais vu la façon dont ils essayaient de la coucher alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle pouvait pas dire que c'était la princesse du royaume, ça lui attirera encore plus d'ennuis. Elle commença alors à verser quelque larme.

-Hey !

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui était venu.

-Na .. Natsu …

-T'es qui toi ? Grommela un des hommes.

Natsu s'avança alors vers eux, il frappa alors ses deux point pour faire apparaître comme un cercle magique.

-Je suis SON kidnappeur ! Par conséquence, c'est MA princesse !

-Que … Quoi ? Fit un des hommes surpris.

-Princesse ?

Les trois avaient lâché Lucy pour vouloir « tabasser » Natsu. Natsu mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme si il allait souffler dedans.

-Karyuu no Houkou !

Un grand souffle de feu sortit alors, les trois étant pris par la peur ce reçu bien sur l'attaque en pleine figure, puis balancé vers d'autre cieux.

-Et voilà le travail ! Fit Natsu avec encore de la fierté. Ces idiots ne savent même pas utilisé de la magie !

Natsu se tourna alors vers Lucy -qui essayer de filer en douce- en lui balançant un regard noire.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Lucy se figea en laissant sortir un petit cri. Natsu s'approcha d'elle et la regarda en mettent ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Alors ?

-Je rentre chez moi !

-Et .. Tu sais où c'est chez toi ?

-... Je serais bien par retrouver !

-Bon tu sais moi, j'ai une mission et je vais la remplir.

Natsu prit alors Lucy et la mit sur son épaule, Lucy recommença alors à nouveau à se débattre.

-Mais lâche moi !

N'écoutent même pas, il l'amena quand même la où ils devaient être. Il ouvra la porte avec un coup de pied. Il l'a posa sur un banc.

-Tu ne bouge pas ! Je reviens !

Lucy souffla, malgré qu'il y est tous le monde qui la regarder et Gajeel qui s'approcha d'elle en craquant ses poings. Il y avait des gouttes de sueur qui apparut sur le visage de Lucy, il allait pas osé ?

-Gajeel ! Je pense pas que le maitre apprécierait ! Retentit Gray qui le regarder avec un regard noir.

-Elle m'a quand même castrer !

-Eh bien ce n'est pas une raison pour se venger ! Retentit une autre voix plus vielle.

Au son de la voix, Lucy tourna sa tête pour voir un vieil homme … nain ? Il s'approcha d'elle et fit une révérence.

-Princesse Lucy, fit le vieil homme nain, Je suis désolé pour tous cela et de vous avoir kidnapper mais je vous jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis Makarov.

Lucy le regardait bien, elle pouvait sentir de la confiance en lui.

-Enchantée ... Et bien … Au début j'ai accepté de me faire kidnapper. Souriait-elle. Mais pourquoi … Je voudrais savoir …

-Tu as sans doute fait connaissance avec certain de nos dragon slayer.

Lucy tourna les yeux pour les regarder et fit un froncement de sourcil.

-Ben oui …

-Je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui soit une journée de paix. Je voudrais que vous essayez aujourd'hui d'être ami avec certain . C'est tout et en retour, ce soir vous serez chez vous et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

Cela allait être dur, déjà qu'elle les a « insulter » de monstre et castrer l'un, cela allait être TRES dur pour vouloir ce lier d'amitié avec eux.

-Ben je vais essayer ….

-Bien, Natsu viens j'ai à te parler !

Makarov et Natsu partit alors dans une pièce qui se trouvait à coté, Lucy était là, seule sur le banc. Personne n'osés l'approcher, pas même Gajeel. Depuis que le maitre est partit avec Natsu pour parler, ils l'avaient tous ignorés. Lucy soupira, pour une journée de paix, cela commencer bien …

-Euh .. Excusez moi.

Lucy leva la tête pour voir une petite fille qui semblait timide, elle avait de long cheveux bleu foncé.

-Oui ?

-Princesse Lucy … C'est une journée de paix …

-Qui commence mal … Ya personne qui veut me parler …

-Est-ce que alors … On peut parler ensemble ?

-Oui.

La jeune fille s'assit alors à coté de Lucy.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Wendy. J'ai 12 ans.

-J'ai eu 17 ans hier … Et contrairement à toi, je crois que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de liberté depuis le début de ma vie … Tu as de la chance.

-Et bien … Etre poursuivie aussi par l'armée royale n'est pas non plus de la chance …

-Comment ça ?

-Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure …

-Tout à l'heure ? … Au sujet des dragon slayer ?

Wendy hocha la tête.

-Tu en es une ? Ecarquilla Lucy.

-Oui, celle de l'air et je peux aussi soigner n'importe quoi …

Lucy ressentit de la pitié envers elle, même des jeune fille de 12 ans pouvait en être.

-Je suis désolée …. Je sais que vous n'allez pas me pardonner …. Mais ….

-Ce n'est pas grave Princesse, je suppose qu'on a pas arrêté de vous dire que les dragon slayer étaient des monstres lors de votre jeunesse.

-Appelle moi Lucy et tu peux me tutoyer.

-Lucy-san ?

-Si tu le souhaites.

Elle se rendit compte que cette jeune fille avait beau être un dragon slayer, elle était d'une telle gentillesse. Bien qu'elle ait du souffrir lors de son enfance à cause de l'armée, rejeter par tous le monde, elle avait quand même le sourire.

Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Tu veux que quoi ?

-Natsu … Je veux que tu essayes de faire ton maximum pour que tu sois ami avec elle et qu'elle se lie aussi d'amitié avec toi et d'autre. Il n'y a que comme ça que la guerre s'arrêtera. Lorsqu'elle montera sur le trône et que tu auras réussi, elle arrêtera certainement. C'est ta nouvelle mission !

-Pouah ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse vu que dès qu'on l'aura ramener chez elle, elle nous reverra jamais ?

-Justement, aujourd'hui je veux que tu fasse ton maximum pour que dès qu'elle rentrera, elle change d'avis. De toute façon elle ne pourra jamais sortir de son château sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle sera reine. Il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux que toi Natsu, tu es sa seule porte !

-Je suis sa seule porte .. mais bien sur !

-Retourne la voir !

-Et je gagne quoi à la fin de la mission ?

-SORS !

Lucy avait bien discuter avec Wendy, elle avait beaucoup rit aussi. Jamais elle n'avait autant rit encore elle rigolait aussi avec Levy ou Mirajane mais personne d'autre. Rire avec quelqu'un d'autre lui fessait tellement du bien. Elle savait que Wendy et Natsu mais aussi Gajeel avait des chat nommée aussi Exeed mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là et qu'il reviendrait très vite. Elle faillit tomber du banc lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'ils pouvait voler.

Natsu les regarda d'ailleurs, voyant que Wendy y arrivait très bien. Il se retourna puis se mit a repenser que c'est surtout à lui de le faire, il souffla puis finalement s'avança vers elles.

-Yo ! Souriait-il de toute ses dents.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Soupira Lucy en tournant la tête afin de ne pas le regarder.

-Tu veux pas aller en ville ? Lui demanda-t-il

Les yeux de Lucy s'ouvrit grand, allait en ville, elle en rêvait depuis toute petite. Mais cela était bizarre que ce soit Natsu qui lui demande.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau mais elle se méfier énormément.

-Ben non ! T'as crut quoi ?

-Natsu-san ne ment pas. Si vous y allez, est-ce que je peux venir ? Demanda Wendy les yeux pleine d'étoiles.

-Ben ouais si tu le souhaites !

-Euh attendez ! Retentit Gray. Je vous accompagne ! Je vais pas laissez l'allumette bruler la ville !

-Ta gueule l'exhibitionniste ! Rétorqua Natsu. Toi c'est pire tu te mets à poil !

-L'allumette ? Chuchota Lucy.

-Natsu-san est le dragon slayer du feu. Répondit Wendy.

-A oui … Lorsqu'il m'a sauvé tout à l'heure, il avait utilisé une magie de feu.

-Tu sais, Lucy-san, ici tous le monde utilise la magie.

-Wooa Ce sont de vrai magicien !

Bien que Natsu envoya de la foudre via les yeux à Gray, ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans la forêt en direction de la ville.

Déjà arriver en ville, elle était très grande, on pouvait bien voire le château qui était juste derrière et qui veiller bien sur la ville. Lucy avait beau se dire que c'est sa ville, elle avait l'impression d'être une visiteuse.

-Alors Lucy-san ? Où voulez … Où veux-tu aller ?

-Où vous voulez ! Je … Je ne connais absolument pas Magnolia …

-Ça doit être ennuyant d'être une princesse, fit Natsu les bras derrière la tête.

-Mais chut ! Imagine que quelqu'un nous entendent ! Rétorqua Gray.

Natsu marmonna. Il aimait vraiment pas que Gray le « rabaisse » comme ça.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ? Demanda Lucy.

-Oui ! Il y en a une grande ! Les yeux de Wendy se mirent à brillait.

Ils suivirent alors Wendy qui était bien sur la seule à connaître le chemin (Ne compter pas sur Natsu ou Gray, les avez-vous déjà vu lire un livre ?). Ils étaient alors arriver à un grand bâtiment bien battit, Natsu et Gray étaient là avec une telle tête, comment peuvent-elles aimer lire ? Ils y entrèrent quand même.

-Lucy-chan, je voudrais te montrer mon livre préféré !

-Et bien montre moi ça.

Elle alla alors chercher donc un livre qui était marquer en gros « Recueille de Conte », Lucy sourit, elle se souvenait que ça mère lui en lisez souvent.

-Dit moi Lucy-san, est-ce que tu es déjà tomber amoureuse ?

-Hein ? Euh … Non …

-Et ben moi … Je suis amoureuse … de quelqu'un …

Wendy baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-J'aimerais vivre une magnifique histoire de conte de fée. Fit-elle à nouveau.

-Si tu savais … Je pense que tous le monde révéraient de vivre une histoire de conte de fée.

Derrière, Natsu et Gray continuaient toujours de se foudroyer du regard. Ils se préoccupaient même plus de Lucy et Wendy, elles qui parlaient de livre.

-Tu sais que le plus souvent dans les contes, c'est la princesse qui a une fin heureuse ?

-Bien sur ..

-Les dragon, eux, n'en n'ont jamais … Dit-elle avec un grain de tristesse.

Lucy ne voulait pas la regarder, elle savait que c'était vrai ce qu'elle disait. Jamais un dragon n'a de fin heureuse dans les contes.

Elle décida finalement de changer de sujet.

-Et si on allait ailleurs ? Je commence à avoir faim. Natsu, est-ce que tu sais où il y a un bon endroit pour manger ?

-Yosh ! Bien sur ! Suivez moi !

A peine sortit de la bibliothèque que Natsu se dirigea direct vers un endroit à vitesse grand B, les autres n'eurent pas tellement le temps de voir où il allait qu'ils décidèrent de quand même prendre le premier chemin. Natsu fut d'ailleurs revenu aussi vite qu'il était partit avec un visage d'horreur. Il hurla et il se dirigea bien vers le petit groupe puis prit vite le bras de Lucy toujours en courent. Gray et Wendy virent alors que il y avait certaine personne qui le suivait. Voyant cela, ils se mirent aussi à courir.

-Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Lucy dont son bras était toujours prit par la main de Natsu.

-L'ARMÉE !

-QUOI ?

Elle pouvait voir derrière Gray et Wendy qui couraient, l'armée qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Mais rien j'ai juste … Euh ….

-Crétin !

-He ! Tu es la princesse dit leurs que c'était rien !

-Déjà de un, ils vont pas me croire et de deux, si ils me croient, ils vont me demander ce que je fais là et ils vont faire un rapport avec mon père donc non, je ne peux pas t'aider !

( -On aime les cerises sur nos p'tits choux … Nous casserons le cou de Natsu ! Désolée c'était un délire, je pouvais pas m'empêcher xD)

Après avoir étaient poursuivit par l'armée royale, ils furent enfin arriver dans un resto qui les accueilli gentiment afin de semé l'armée. Bien que c'était un resto assez moderne, Lucy fut surprise de voir qu'on pouvait manger avec les mains.

-T'as pas faim ? Demanda Natsu alors qu'il était sur le point de s'avaler une grosse cuisse de poulet.

-Je suis surtout surprise de voire la façon dont vous mangez.

-Allons Lucy ! Les gens de ton royaume mangent à leurs façon ! Fit Gray avec un sourire.

-Euh .. Dis moi Gray … Où est ton pantalon ?

-Hein ? Ouuaaaa !

-C'est pas possible de se déshabiller partout sans gêne et sans qu'on le remarque.

-Ben t'as Gray comme preuve que cela existe !

-Gray-san se déshabille depuis qu'il est né, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Mais non !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, surtout Lucy, tous ce qui lui arrivait, c'était pour elle quelque chose de magique. Ils avaient passer leur journée à faire les coin de la ville afin d'éviter de la foule car qui sait ? Peut-être que les gens pourraient reconnaitre Lucy, ils avaient évité de croiser le plus de garde possible. La journée fut vite passer, trop courte pour Lucy, jamais elle ne s'était autant amusé.

-Je pense qu'on doit te ramener chez toi ! Soupira Natsu.

-Et comme promis, tu nous reverras plus, souriait Gray.

Ils durent passer par le fameux passage secret que Gray et Natsu avaient trouvé la veille. Arriver directement de la jardin, il n'y avait personne.

-Bon et bien … Je crois qu'on va se quitter …. fit Lucy dos à eux.

-Tu vas me manquer Lucy-san …

-Bon, on te laisse, fit sèchement Natsu en se retournant suivit de Wendy et de Gray.

-Attendez !

Natsu se retourna, il vit alors dans les yeux chocolat de la princesse une petit graine de tristesse.

-Revenez demain soir … S'il vous plait.

Natsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réussi la première partie de sa mission ! Plus qu'elle se décide d'en finir avec la guerre et se sera fait.

-On est ami à présent ? Demanda Natsu avec le plus grand sourire.

-Ami … Oui .. On est ami …

Ils sourirent tous, Natsu Gray et Wendy partirent alors fessant un signe de la main. Ca y est … La liberté sera certainement à elle.


	5. Chapter 4 : La soirée fut courte

Lucy ouvra la porte de sa chambre et entra doucement, elle se dirigea vers le lit en se couchant dessus. Quel journée merveilleuse se disait-elle, elle avait du attendre 17 ans pour tout voir enfin, une partie de l'extérieur. Elle avait aussi rencontrer des gens, quelque peu bizarre, certes mais peut-être que c'est du a cause de leurs libertés qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Elle avait goutter la liberté du monde l'extérieur. Bon parmi ces personnes, deux était des Dragon Slayer mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sympathiques. Wendy avait beau être une jeune fille de 12 ans, elle savait plus de chose que Lucy, c'est ce qui prouve que lorsqu'on est une princesse, on cache tellement de vérité. Bon malheureusement, en rentrent dans le château, elle s'est fait quand même voir, mais bon, c'était Levy après tout.

_-Princesse Lucy !_

_Lucy se retourna et vit Levy courir vers elle. _

_-Princesse Lucy, je me suis inquiétée ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère ?_

_-Non tout va bien. Je vais bien Levy ! Je suis revenu ! _

_-Tant mieux, Mira et moi avions dit que tu étais malade. _

_-Ok, donc il faut vraiment pas que je me fasse voir. Comment cela se fait qu'il y a pas beaucoup de monde ?_

_-Vu que les serviteurs avez beaucoup travailler pour la fête d'hier, et bien ils ont eu le droit de rentrer plus tôt chez eux. Mira aussi est partit, je me suis dit que je rentrerais lorsque tu serais rentrer. _

_-Merci Levy, ça me fait plaisir. Je vais y retourner alors._

_-Juste une question !_

_-Oui Levy ?_

_Levy se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille._

_-Tu n'as pas croiser des Dragon Slayer, j'espère !_

_Lucy se raidit. Effectivement, elle avait croiser des Dragon Slayer. Elle les avait « insulter » de monstre. Elle s'était même dit que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle dirait où ils se trouvent. Mais dire où ils se trouvent signifie que elle sait où ils sont, et dire que si elle sait où ils sont, elle est sortit, donc sortir signifier punition. Et puis si elle les arrête, jamais ils pourraient venir la chercher le lendemain. _

_-Non aucun ! Je l'aurais sentit sinon. _

_-Bon je te laisse y retourner, je rentre. A demain Lu-chan !_

_Lucy lui fit signe de la main et partit dans la direction opposer._

Elle se mit à réfléchir de se qu'elle pourrait penser de ceux qu'ils l'avaient accompagner. Gray semble être un garçon sympathique malgré qu'il se déshabille, cela lui fessait quand même peur. Wendy est une jeune fille très courageuse, elle aurait aimé être comme elle à son age. Pour ce qui est de Natsu, elle le trouvait quand même louche, du genre à changer de personnalité. Elle les avait insulter, il avait failli lui faire quelque chose, puis après il accoure la sauver pour ensuite lui faire visiter la ville. Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça ? Elle peut pensé de lui comme quelqu'un qui n'est absolument pas rancunier. Mais bon, le plus important était qu'elle avait passer une magnifique journée avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine et qu'ils l'ont aider. La première chose à faire tout de suite, maintenant, dormir !

Natsu, Gray et Wendy rentrèrent tout les trois à la taverne, ils avaient un sourire sur leur visage. Natsu se dirigea alors au bureau et s'écria :

-Le vieux ! J'ai réussi !

-De quoi ? Répondit-il comme si il venait d'être reveiller.

-Elle veut qu'on se revois demain à la même heure qu'on s'est quitter !

-Ben tu vois que tu pouvais le faire !

-Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire ? Wendy se débrouille mieux que moi.

-Wendy est jeune, elle ne pourrait pas tellement la protéger vu qu'elle ne peut que soigner et elle n'est pas du genre à se battre. Toi tu seras protéger la princesse. Et puis tu es un homme ! C'est un homme qui doit protéger les femmes !

-Oui, ça va ! Je l'a protège juste parce que c'est la mission ! Et pourquoi pas Gajeel ?

-Gajeel a autre chose à faire !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Bon maintenant tu peux partir ! Je veux aussi que tu ne parles à personne de cette mission !

-Ouais ouais ..

Natsu sortit alors de la pièce. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui de faire ces bêtises ? Un dragon, non plutôt un Dragon Slayer, mais on peut dire que c'est un dragon sous forme humaine, qui doit s'occuper d'une princesse. C'est tellement stupide ! Un dragon et une princesse ! Il ria stupidement en pensant à ces mots. Le pire dans tous cela, c'est que c'était une princesse qui était aussi une constellationniste ! Donc en gros, ils sont ennemi mais malgré cela, il doit tout faire pour qu'ils soient amis pour stopper une guerre entre eux et d'après la loi, si il venait à toucher une constellationniste -ce qui est malheureusement déjà fait- il se ferait exécuter, mais aussi il doit pas se faire voir par l'armé et tous le bordel royal. Quel mission passionnante ! Cela lui donnait vraiment pas envi de la faire vu qu'il connait même pas le prix de cette mission !

Le matin fut assez dur pour notre héroïne aux étoiles, cette fois-ci, retour aux habitude, aujourd'hui ce n'est ni son anniversaire et elle ne pourra pas fuguer le jour, mieux vaut la nuit, c'est mieux à cacher. Donc encore une fois, elle aura des cours. Elle avait 17 ans ! Elle devrais faire ce qu'elle veut ! C'est bon, c'est ça décision, elle se leva de son lit prit les premières affaires à prendre puis se dirigea vers la porte mais elle tomba nez à nez avec sa charmante servante au cheveux d'argent. Celle-ci fut tout au temps surprise de retrouver sa princesse dans sa chambre. Elle souriait puis fit comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour Princesse, vous êtes prête pour aujourd'hui ?

Lucy n'avait pas tout comprit mais se permit de sourire.

-Oui je suis prête.

-Bon et bien allons à la salle à manger.

Lucy la suivait, descendant alors les long escaliers pour mener vers la grande salle à manger. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait qu'un seul couvercle. Son père mangeait encore plus tôt qu'elle et les serviteurs mangeaient dans la cuisine. Chaque heure du repas, elle pouvait avoir cette heure de solitude. Elle avait quand même Mirajane à ses cotés mais elle ne fessait que veiller sur elle. Hier, elle avait mangé avec les autres et le mieux dans tout ça, elle avait mangé salement, ce que ferait jamais une princesse. Ce dont elle avait le plus hâte, c'est d'être à se soir et partir de la même manière qu'hier.

-Princesse vous n'avez pas l'air en bon point.

-Ca ira …

Mirajane se tourna alors vers les autres serviteurs qui veiller puis les fixa avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser quelque minutes s'il vous plait ?

Les serviteurs hocha la tête et partir de la salle, Mirajane prit une chaise et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Alors, racontez moi se qui vous ait arrivé hier.

-Hier ? Ah oui ..

-Ils étaient sympathiques ces deux « kidnappeur » ?

-Ah .. euh .. Oui !

-Ils t'ont pas fait de mal j'espère ?

-Non … Ils m'ont montré la ville, invité au restaurant et on a même mangé d'une manière spéciale !

-Ah .. C'est à dire ?

-On a mangé avec les mains !

-Oui effectivement pour vous, c'est une manière spéciale.

-Pourquoi, pour toi elle ne l'ait pas ?

-Moi je n'aime pas manger avec les mains mais Elfman il mange souvent avec les mains, Lisanna de temps en temps.

Elfman est le petit frère de Mirajane et Lisanna la petite sœur. Elfman travaillait en cuisine et lorsqu'il ne fessait pas de cuisine, il travaillait dans les jardin. Lisanna ne travaillait pas au château. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de boulot car elle s'occupait énormément de la maison où ils vivaient.

-Donc il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas manger de cette façon.

-Oui mais bon, vu que vous êtes quelqu'un qui fait partie des gens supérieurs au personne normale et aussi une princesse, il est de votre devoir de bien vous tenir.

-J'aime bien manger de cette manière.

-Alala …

Lucy termina son petit déjeuner avec les aventures qu'elle avait faite hier, évitant le sujet des Dragon Slayer, elle lui avoua qu'ils avaient croisé l'armée royal. Mirajane en rigola qu'elle en avait les larmes au yeux.

-Ce Natsu doit être bizarre pour être poursuivit par l'armée sans qu'il n'est rien fait.

-Oui ça tu peux le dire …

-Mais j'ai une question qui n'a rien a voir avec tous cela mais je ne l'ai pas vous la dire car vous êtes partit.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi avoir refusé Loki ?

Aucune réponse, elle ne s'y attendait pas, d'abord, ce marier c'était trop tôt et elle l'aimait mais seulement en amitié.

-Parce que je ne l'aimais pas …

-Je vois …

-Je veux quelqu'un de bien ! Qui sera me protéger, et qui sera honnête ! Quelqu'un qui pourra m'aimer telle que je suis.

-Mais Loki vous aimez telle que vous êtes.

-Non, il ne connait pas toute ma personnalité, hier, j'avais l'impression d'être moi même.

Lucy se leva et regarda ailleurs, essayant d'éviter le regarde de Mirajane.

-Bon je vais y aller. J'ai des cours.

-Bien, à plus tard Princesse.

Elle partit à ses cours qui bien sur l'ennuya toute la journée. Elle avait surtout hâte d'être à ce soir.

La journée lui passa tellement vite, elle avait vite manger son repas du soir pour se dépêcher de rentré sa chambre afin qu'elle se change. Le même genre de vêtements qu'hier est bien pour elle. Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa porte toquer.

-Princesse Lucy ?

Mirajane lui ouvrit sans son accord, Lucy rougissait lorsqu'elle l'a vit en tenu assez voyante.

-Et bien Princesse ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois habiller comme ça.

-Oui bon je te l'ai pas dit mais j'y retourne ce soir.

-Mais Princesse, la nuit c'est dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en sécurité.

-Mais Princesse …

-S'il te plait, évite de m'appeler comme ça … Pour l'instant, je ne serais plus une princesse.

-Mais …

-J'y vais, je pense que toi aussi tu vas bientôt rentrer chez toi.

Elle partit, laissant la pauvre Mirajane dans la peur, la peur de la perdre, la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Encore une fois, cela passe mais encore une fois … Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, avec une princesse comme elle, rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Lucy était comme bien sur, passer par la porte arrière du château qui mener a l'immense jardin. Elle attendit qu'ils arrivent, elle attendit plusieurs minutes. A un moment elle se mit à taper du pied à force de trop attendre. Elle souffla et tourna en rond tout en ayant ses bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Elle entendit comme un bruit dans les buissons, elle se tourna et vit une touffe rose sortir des buisson. Elle pouvait bien reconnaître la tête de Natsu qui sortait du buisson. Elle rigola à cause de la situation qu'il s'était mise.

-Merde c'était pas la bonne.

-Ben t'en a mit du temps.

-Ben j'avais pas envi de tomber sur des gardes ! C'est dur de rentrer ici, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi !

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui, Gray avait quelque chose a faire et Wendy ne sort pas à cette heure là, enfin c'est Sharuru qui veut pas.

Sharuru était bien sur une inconnue pour Lucy mais elle pouvait se souvenir que Wendy lui avait parler d'elle, si ses souvenirs sont bon, c'est son chat.

-Hey Natsu ! Tu m'as oublié !

Une voix hurla, une voix assez enfantine. Lucy se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait ramener. Natsu rentra sa tête du buisson, laissant Lucy dans la confusion, puis soudain, une grosse boule de poil sortit du buisson pour atterrir sur la tête de Lucy. Prise par la peur, Lucy tomba à la renverse.

-T'as vu Natsu, j'ai fait peur à la princesse.

Lucy se releva en élevant ce qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle vit que c'était une chat, avec de grand yeux, à pelage bleu et le pire c'est qu'il parlait.

-Un chat qui parle … fit-elle.

-Et qui vole !

Natsu sortit définitivement du buisson et la rejoignit par terre.

-C'est Happy !

-Donc c'est lui ton chat ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Wendy m'en a parlé.

Natsu se releva, le chat « ouvrit » ses ailes se qui surprit énormément Lucy, elle n'avait jamais vu un chat avec des ailes. Sur le point de se relever, Natsu lui tendis une main avec un des ses grands sourire. Elle la prit puis se leva.

-Bon tu veux aller où ?

-Ben là où tu m'as emmener hier, tu sais la où j'ai rencontré tous le monde.

-A la taverne ? Si tu le souhaites.

Natsu lui fit signe de venir et elle le suivit. Passant bien sur par de grand et petit chemin, par des buisson, tout en évitant les gardes. Jamais elle ne pourrait se souvenir du chemin, il était trop long. Enfin, ils ont enfin put sortir du château. Et ils marchèrent vers la forêt, cela surpris beaucoup Lucy car la nuit dans cette forêt donnait un effet bizarre, comme si il pouvait y avoir des monstres. Elle regarda partout dans cette petite peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle avait crut entendre un drôle de bruit qu'elle se figea. Natsu et Happy ne l'avait pas entendu s'arrêter qu'il continua, Lucy continua à regarder partout.

-Natsu .. ? fit-elle doucement.

Elle continua sa marche s'en regarder devant soi. Elle regardait derrière elle pour surveiller si il y avait quelqu'un qui aller lui foncer sur elle mais au lieu de cela, elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon.

Il y avait un homme devant elle. Il était de dos, autour de lui se trouver un serpent. Il se retourna et la regarda sombrement.

-Je .. Je suis désolée ! dit-elle à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait en voyant le regard de l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

Le regarde de l'homme se changea et il fit un sourire.

-Non pardon à moi, je mettais arrêter comme ça.

Lucy pouvait se rassurer. Cet homme n'était pas comme la bande de voyous qu'elle avait rencontrer en courent seule dans cette forêt. Malgré cela, elle pouvait sentir la même odeur qu'elle avait sentit hier lorsqu'elle était entré dans la taverne sauf que c'était plus fort. Elle reconnut l'odeur et recula d'un pas.

-Euh et bien je .. Je crois que je vais partir ..

Elle était sur le point de se retourner qu'il lui adressa la parole.

-Tu as peur des gens de mon espèce ?

Elle regarda dans les yeux et fit un sourire génée.

-Euh non .. C'est juste que j'ai perdu mon compagnon et je ne connais pas la forêt par cœur. Il faut que je le retrouve … Sur ce ..

Il l'a rattrapa par le poignet, l'empêchent ainsi de partir.

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à le retrouver. Cela me gêne absolument pas.

-Je pense le retrouver toute seule. Merci quand même.

-Ne sois pas si peureuse. Je vais juste …

-Je pense pas qu'elle voudrait être amener n'importe où !

Les deux tournèrent la tête pour trouver Natsu, les bras croiser et appuyer contre un arbre.

-Tiens … Salamander ! Jamais je n'aurai crut te revoir !

-Salamander ? murmura Lucy.

Natsu s'avança vers elle avec un regard assez sérieux sur son visage.

-Tu peux la lâcher ? Je suis celui qu'elle cherche.

L'homme la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux puis la lâcha.

-Merci Cobra !

-Cobra ? Murmura-t-elle a nouveau.

Elle se mit alors derrière Natsu, cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Bon Luce, on s'en va.

-Luce ? Demanda Cobra. Quel drôle de nom …

-Mon vrai nom est Lucy …

-Lucy, comme notre princesse.

-Oui un peu, au revoir. Fit sèchement Natsu en prenant la main de Lucy qui prit la direction par la quel il était venu.

Un peu éloigner de Cobra, Natsu la lâcha et se contenta de continuer.

-Natsu, où est Happy ?

-Il a continué pour aller à la taverne.

Lucy le suivit cette fois-ci en le regardant afin qu'elle ne se perde pas comme à l'instant. Ils durent marcher pendant 10 minutes et ils furent enfin arriver à la taverne. Natsu lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant rentrer. Deux pas de plus et elle fut complètement fusiller du regard. Elle leva les mains en tremblent et en fessant un sourire gênée. Natsu entra à son tour le plus normal du monde, dès qu'il s'était mit à coté d'elle, les autres tournèrent leurs têtes et murmurer « Encore là elle ? » ou « Je croyais qu'elle reviendrait plus ! ». Lucy se sentie comme une intruse, elle n'était pas la bienvenu ici, elle voulait revenir ici pour se faire pardonner de se qu'elle avait faite. Mais elle fut quand même heureuse de voir Wendy s'écriait joyeusement en la voyant pour ensuite courir vers elle.

-Princesse Lucy !

-Tu vas bien Wendy ?

-Oui, je vous ai beaucoup attendu.

-Vous ?

-Euh oui pardon … Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Lucy regarda alors ce qu'il y avait juste derrière Wendy, il y avait comme une chatte blanche, un peu dans le même genre que Happy, sauf que celle-ci n'avait pas le sourire et avait ses pattes placer sur les hanches en signe de mécontentement.

-Et bien Wendy ? Tu me présentes pas ? Dit-elle.

-Ah oui, Lucy, je vous présente Sharuru, mon chat … Et Sharuru, voici la princesse Lucy.

-Enchanter princesse Lucy. Dit-elle normalement sans faire de révérence ni quoi que se soit.

Sharuru partit alors dans le sens opposer, elle fut stopper lorsque Happy s'était avancer vers elle afin de lui offrir un poisson mais qu'elle rejeta ensuite. Wendy invita gentiment Lucy a s'assoir à une table qu'elle accepta.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda la princesse.

-Aujourd'hui … Pas grand chose. Commença à rougir Wendy.

-Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je … Non rien …

-Vous la façon dont tu rougis … Tu as parlé à celui dont tu es amoureuse.

Wendy rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.

-Non … Non … Mais c'est que … Pas devant tout le monde …

-Personne ne nous a entendu, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis moi qui est-ce ?

-Euh .. Et bien c'est gênent à dire …

-Je garderais le secret, promis !

-Tu sais Lucy-san, tu es la première à qui je le dis.

-Vraiment ?

Wendy hocha la tête, elle pencha sa tête vers l'oreille de Lucy afin que personne n'entendent.

-Il s'appelle Roméo, chuchota Wendy.

-Roméo … Comme dans Roméo et Juliette ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Je n'en parlerais à personne, promis !

-Merci.

Elle put alors discuter de tout et de rien comme deux vieilles amies qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un certain temps. Natsu était là à les regarder papoter. Il pouvait pas faire grande chose, il s'ennuyait en plus. Gray était parti quelque part avec la fille qui arrêter pas de le coller car le maitre avait une mission pour eux. Bref, pas de bagarre, c'était nul ! Il enviait Wendy car elle réussissait très bien à ouvrir la conversation avec Lucy. Et puis c'était à lui cette mission, et pas … Cela le souler, peut-être qu'enfin de compte il servirait seulement d'escorte pour la princesse voir même de garde du corps. Il commença être soulager lorsqu'il vit Sharuru s'approchait vers elles pour aller chercher Wendy et de lui dire qu'il fessait tard. Wendy partit en fessant signe de la main. Il s'avança vers la princesse qui était à présent toute seule.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as bien parler ?

-Je te voyais nous regarder d'ailleurs. Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-Laisse tomber !

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant 5 minutes. Lucy avait vraiment du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation, enfin avec les garçons, elle n'avait que eu Loki dans sa vie et encore il venait pas souvent, donc c'était assez dure de parler avec des garçon.

-Tu fais quoi quand tu t'ennuis ?

-Je me bagarre avec l'autre abruti de Gray, ça me passe le temps.

-Quoi ? Vous vous bagarrez alors que vous êtes amis ?

-C'est un pote mais c'est mon rival surtout c'te caleçon sur pattes.

-Je crois que je pourrais pas vous comprendre.

-Au faite, j'ai bien rit lorsque tu as envoyé bouler euh .. Le prince qui voulait …

-Loki ?

-Ouais, c'est pas un esprit d'ailleurs ?

-Si, c'est le prince des esprits.

-Et il t'avait demander quoi ?

-Il m'a demandé en mariage.

-Ah euh … C'est ce que font tous les princes et princesses ?

-Crétin ! Même moi qui ne suis jamais sortit, je sais que le mariage se passe lorsqu'une personne veut passer sa vie avec une autre personne qu'il aime. Qu'ils soient de la famille royal ou pas.

Natsu fit une tête d'imbécile, il avait absolument rien comprit de ce qu'elle disait. Voyant sa tête, Lucy mit ses mains sur son visage et murmura « C'est désespèrent ». Elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle rencontrerait des imbéciles, surtout un qui était un Dragon Slayer.

-Je commence a m'ennuyer ...

-Tu veux aller en ville ?

-On est pas le soir ?

-Même si on est le soir, il y a des choses intéressement qu'il n'y a pas le jour.

Il lui prit doucement sa main et l'emmena vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la guilde avec un sombre regard qui signifier « Soyez plus gentils avec elle » et il ferma la porte. Arriver directement en ville, Lucy pouvait voir des lumières partout. Elle aurait jamais crut que la ville soit si illuminer.

-Vu que la ville est très visité, la ville reste encore un peu ouverte. Mais sache le, il se passe plus de chose la nuit que le jour.

-C'est magnifique.

-En même temps, c'est la ville où les arbres de Sakura deviennent arc-en-ciel la nuit.

-J'aimerais les voir …

-Sauf que c'est pas la période.

-Emmène moi où tu veux …

Natsu se gratta l'arrière de son cou puis chercha où ils pourraient aller. Un endroit où ils pourraient aller sans se faire remarquer bien sur, si jamais la foule la reconnaît, ils sont mort. Il y avait bien la grande place où les gens s'amusent tant mais bon il y a quand même beaucoup de monde. Meilleur idée, et si ils fessaient le tour de la ville ?

-Bon viens on va n'importe où.

Et ils firent bien sur le tour de la ville. Ils durent passer par tous le recoin et essayant d'éviter la foule à nouveau. Mais malheureusement, ils la croisèrent n'importe où. Ou que ce soit, mais cela ne déranger absolument pas Lucy, personne ne l'avait reconnu pour le moment est c'était déjà bien. Ils ont même réussi à éviter des gardes. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler rien que de penser au pauvre Natsu qui devait s'en cesse se faire courir après. Natsu la regarda d'un mauvais œil, elle s'arrêta, empêchent de sortir son rire.

-Dis moi Natsu ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait plein de gens qui danser, tu voudras danser avec moi ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ses joues se teignit en rouge, jamais une fille ne lui avait proposer cela.

-Danser ? Haha. C'est que pour les filles.

Lucy afficha un petit regard de mécontentement, il est vrai que danser fessait partit de sa vie de princesse mais elle savait aussi qu'il existait différente danse, elle avait vu que ce que danser les gens n'était pas du tout de la valse, il fessait vraiment ça pour s'amuser. Elle baissa la tête.

-Est-ce que … Tu as un endroit favoris ?

-Hein … Euh … Non pas tellement.

-C'est dommage … Bon je crois qu'il faut que je rentre. Je commence à être fatiguer.

-Très bien.

Et il la raccompagnait jusqu'au château, enfin jusqu'au jardin du château.

-Bon a demain …

-Toujours la même heure ?

-Oui.

Natsu repartit, Lucy monta sans se faire voir dans sa chambre. Elle avait découvert que sa ville s'illuminait la nuit mais malheureusement, de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas voir sa magnifique ville. Elle réfléchi quelque minute a ce qu'elle pourrait faire le lendemain. Elle pourrait essayer d'ouvrir une conversation avec les autres mages de la taverne. Finalement, fugué tous les soirs semblent très bien.


	6. Chapter 5 : Ballade en forêt

_Deux inconnus, deux inconnus dans la pénombre dans endroit très mystérieux. Impossible de savoir qu'ils étaient, ils parlaient ensemble._

_-La princesse Lucy est enfin sortit de son château. Fit le premier._

_-Oh .. Elle visite le royaume ? Comme c'est marrant ! S'exclama le premier en rigolant sauvagement._

_-Mais, elle n'est pas seule._

_-Comment ?_

_-Un dragon slayer est avec elle. Natsu Dragneel !_

_-On le tuera ! Ce sera pas un problème._

_-Je me souviens m'être battu avec lui. Il est quand même puissant._

_-De toute façon la première chose à faire, c'est que le roi meurt._

_-Tu comptes donc le tuer ?_

_-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça._

_Et ils s'échangèrent des rires diaboliques qui fit résonner là où ils se trouver._

Le temps passa vite, cela fessait maintenant 3 mois. Lucy sortait tous les soirs, elle partait vers 19 heures 30 et revenait vers 1h du matin. Mirajane et Levy était bien sur au courent de ses petites fugues mais elles avaient très peur qu'elle se fasse attraper, surtout par Erza. Lucy connaissait presque tous le monde dans la taverne, elle avait enfin réussi à échanger avec beaucoup de monde. Elle sait qu'il y a une fille nommé Kana qui aime beaucoup l'alcool, une fille qui la jalousée énormément du nom de Jubia mais elle commençait à mieux s'entendre, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que Lucy était amoureuse de Gray, celle-ci lui répondait bien sur que c'était faux. Il y avait deux homme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine du nom de Wakaba et Macao, Macao avait un fils du nom de Romeo et c'était lui fessait rougir Wendy -normal puisqu'elle est amoureuse de lui-. Lucy avait aussi réussi à faire la paix avec Gajeel malgré qu'il se souviendrait toujours du magnifique coup de pied. Enfin elle avait rencontré des gens sympathiques, eux aussi n'auraient jamais crut que cette princesse était très gentille. Le plus souvent de ses sortis, elle était toujours avec Natsu et parfois Gray ou Wendy et Happy mais souvent Natsu. C'était lui qui venait la chercher le soir, c'était lui qui l'amener n'importe où dans la ville et c'était lui qui l'a ramener. Elle lui avait souvent posé la question pourquoi restait-il avec elle, il lui répondait toujours :

-Faut bien qu'une princesse ait un prince charmant ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire pour rigoler ensuite.

-Sauf que tu es tout, sauf mon prince charmant ! Répondit-elle à nouveau.

-Roh j'ai bien le droit de rire !

-Lucy est si méchante avec Natsu … Fit Happy en rigolent.

-Tu n'es pas un prince charmant, tu es un dragon ! En gros, l'ennemi de la princesse et du prince.

Elle se tourna et marcha ailleurs. A force de sortir aussi, elle connaissait bien sa ville et elle en était heureuse, elle rattrapait au moins les 17 ans qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dehors. Elle repensa à ce que Natsu venait de lui dire. _Natsu ? Prince charmant ? Non pas du tout ! Ça n'avait rien à voir, mon prince charmant est celui qui est censé m'aimer, être gentil avec moi, honnête, pas comme Loki, protecteur … Bon Natsu est protecteur envers moi … je me demande vraiment bien pourquoi … Bon j'admets aussi que Natsu essaye vraiment d'être le plus sympathique avec moi. C'est peut-être du a ce que je sois la princesse ! Il a peur que lorsque je serais reine, je le foute à la guillotine. Bof je le mettrais certainement pas … _

A la fin de sa pensé, Natsu et Happy la rejoignit. Comme d'habitude Natsu lui répéta encore pour énième fois qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte seule. Cela par contre la souler, elle était plus une gamine et ce n'est plus la petite princesse qui ne savait rien.

-Natsu ! C'est bon je ne suis pas partie bien loin !

-Oui mais tu dois resté avec moi !

-Rooh Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je restes toujours avec toi sans arrêts ! Je veux pas que tu me dises de bêtises car là je suis réellement sérieuse !

-Et bien …

-Il t'aaaaaaaaaaime ! Coupa Happy avec de grand yeux.

-N'importe quoi ! Répondit Natsu en le regardant méchamment.

-Décidément il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ….

Lucy se retourna et partit encore une fois laissant Natsu et Happy « se disputaient » qui était dans le genre « Avoue que tu l'aaaaaimes ! » et « Tais-toi c'est même pas vrai ! ». Elle les laissa pour aller à la bibliothèque, rendre le livre qu'elle avait emprunté, car pendant ces trois mois, elle emprunter beaucoup de livres, des livres qu'il n'y avait pas dans sa bibliothèque car d'après Levy, si il n'y a pas tous c'est livres, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressent, mais au contraire, Lucy les trouvait très intéressent. Peut-être que c'est à cause que la plupart parle des dragons. Au moins elle en apprenait des choses, pas comme ce qu'elle a apprit lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle regarda les livres qu'il y avait afin d'en prendre un autre. Elle finit par dire non pour aujourd'hui et sortit de la bibliothèque, trouvant Natsu et Happy qui l'attendaient sur le coté.

-Ben comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?

-Natsu a un méga odorat ! S'exclama joyeusement Happy.

-C'est surtout que tu vas toujours ici ! Fit Natsu d'un air boudeur.

-Bon on rentre ?

-Tu veux déjà rentré ?

-Ouais ! Cette fois-ci je veux visiter la forêt !

-Euh … réfléchi Natsu … Tu es sur ? Elle est pas si intéressante à voir ..

Lucy tourna sa tête vers la sortie de la ville, puis fit une tête de pensive … Il fessait jour aujourd'hui, alors ce qui voulait dire que la forêt ne pouvait pas faire si peur que ça. Elle le regarda à nouveau en fessant un sourire.

-Cela fait 3 mois que je visite la ville, j'aimerais bien changer. S'il te plait !

-Roooh bon ça va .. On y va …

Sous l'envi de Natsu, Lucy leva le poing en hurlant un « Ouais » que tout le monde put entendre. Sous les pins vert et les chênes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, Lucy marcha tranquillement allant n'importe où avec un gros sourire, Natsu lui avait les mains derrière la tête l'air de s'ennuyer, Happy volait juste à coté de lui.

-Au faite Natsu, commença-t-elle, Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé, je ne t'ai plus revu te battre …

-Quoi ? tu veux que je me bats ?

-Juste pour savoir ce que tu sais faire ….

-Tu sais, je sais faire autre chose que me battre.

-Ah, et quoi donc ?

-Tu peux faire du feu s'il te plait ?

Lucy leva un sourcil.

-Tu me demandes de faire du feu alors que toi tu peux en faire rien qu'en le crachent ?

-C'est pour te montrer quelque chose !

Lucy soupira, elle prit finalement deux pierre, trois bout de branche, elle s'accroupit et gratta les pierre. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle réussi quand même a faire une étincelle mais pas du feu, et encore cinq minutes plus tard, elle réussi.

-Ca te convient ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, il était hypnotisé par la petite flamme qui s'illuminé devant lui, petit mais elle avait l'air tellement .. Délicieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala la petite flammèche devant les yeux terroriser de Lucy, elle n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant.

-Tu .. Tu …

Natsu la regarda l'air totalement neutre en mâchant la flamme qu'il vient d'avaler. Happy se mit à coté de Lucy sans qu'elle le remarque.

-Comme Natsu est un Dragon Slayer du feu, il peut aussi le manger. Ca le rend encore plus fort !

-Impressionnant …

Lorsque Natsu termina son « déjeuner », il s'essuya la bouche pour ensuite parler.

-Et vous ? Vous les mangez vos esprits ?

Lucy le regarda de travers, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Les esprits sont des êtres vivants ! On ne mange pas les esprits !

-Les animaux c'est bien des êtres vivants …

-Mais c'est pas la même chose !

Lucy se calma.

-Au faite, comment cela se fait-il que tu m'aies demander de faire du feu pour le manger alors que toi tu peux le crée .. Tu aurais put le manger !

-Je ne mange pas ce qui vient de moi.

-Au moins c'est complet comme réponse … Tu voudrais pas qu'on continue la marche ?

-Bon allons-y.

Et ils continuèrent, marchent de partout, rencontrent des oiseaux dans les airs, Lucy n'avait jamais autant sentir l'air comme cela, faut dire qu'elle n'est pas souvent aller dans cette forêt, c'était au moins un grand plaisir. Leur route s'arrêta à un pont de corde qui semblait plus ou moins en bonne état. Lucy s'arrêta juste avant de commencer la marche sur le pont, elle regarda la hauteur qu'il y avait. Il y avait un ravin juste en dessous et si le pont se casse, il y aurait très peu de chance pour eux qu'ils survivent. Elle se retourna pour regarder Natsu dans les yeux, de la peur dans son visage.

-Tu penses … Qu'on doit passer par là ?

-T'as peur ?

-... Un peu ..

-Rooh .. Je vais passer devant !

Natsu la doubla, Happy restait quand même derrière Lucy tout en volant. Au milieu du pont, une corde craqua, Natsu et Lucy tomba alors, mais heureusement, Natsu avait attraper un un bout de corde afin de s'accrocher, Lucy avait les bras autour du torse de Natsu, elle serra fortement. Happy qui volait encore, les regarda puis prit une décision :

-Je vais chercher de l'aide !

Et il partit dans l'autre sens.

-Au lieu de chercher de l'aide, viens m'aider moi ! Hurla Lucy !

-Happy, espèce de chat stupide ! Cria Natsu son tour.

Et ils étaient là, suspendu dans le vide. Natsu commençait avoir des crampes dans les bras à force de trop tenir. Lucy leva sa tête pour le regarder.

-Envole toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Natsu la regarda a son tour, il ne comprit pas.

-Si tu es un Dragon Slayer, tu devrais savoir voler !

Natsu commença à sourire bêtement pour ensuite rigoler nerveusement.

-C'est vrai que je suis un Dragon Slayer …. Mais …. Les Dragon Slayer … Enfin surtout moi ….

Il s'arrêta de rire.

-Ne sait pas voler.

-QUOI ?

-On va dire que mes ailes, c'est Happy.

-Pourquoi la paire d'aile vient de se tirer ?

-J'en sais rien ! Pourtant il vient toujours m'aider dans des situations comme ça.

-Oh ça va j'ai comprit ! J'ai comprit que j'étais de trop !

-Mais .. Mais non !

-Et je te repose la question, pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

Aucune répons.

-J'attends !

-Ben .. Parce que tu es mon amie …

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. Une chose typiquement impossible … En remarque elle était bien amie avec Wendy mais bon elle fessait vraiment pas dragon. Mais une chose impossible, un dragon et une princesse ET constellationniste amis.

-Mer … Merci. Rougit Lucy.

-Ecoute, je pense avoir une idée pour sortir de là. Tu vas te servir de mon corps comme une échelle, d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer …

-Tu vas pas essayer ! Tu vas y arriver !

Lucy hocha de la tête. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras mais elle avait trop peur de bouger. Elle re essaya en levant légèrement le bras droit pour que sa main puisse attraper son épaule, elle réussi. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bras. A l'aide de ses deux bras maintenant accrocher aux épaule de Natsu, elle tira sur ses bras. Elle passa finalement ses bras autours du cou du mage de feu puis tendant sa main afin qu'elle attrape le bout de corde qui pendait et qui était bien accrocher des deux bout. Elle lâcha Natsu et se lassa pendre. Elle continua son escalade tout en échangent ses mains sur la corde. Elle put enfin attraper le bout de la falaise et put y monter dessus. Elle se coucha sur le sol en s'essoufflent. Natsu l'avait aussi rejoint et se coucha juste a coté d'elle, il regardait la même direction que Lucy, le ciel. Puis il tourna sa tête pour sourire à Lucy.

-Tu as réussi Luce !

-Merci. Sourit-elle.

Ils se relevèrent, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la taverne. Ils croisèrent alors Gray, Wendy, Happy et Sharuru l'air inquiet.

-On sait inquiéter Lucy-san, fit Wendy.

-Sale allumette de mes deux ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de protéger une princesse !

-Il se tait le frigidaire !

Et cela repartit en baston.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je vais bien et je suis en forme … Et Natsu aussi.

-Qu'ils sont stupide, dit Sharuru.

La bagarre s'arrêta, Natsu continua de donner un mauvais regard a Gray, lui par contre se contenta de regarder Lucy.

-Au faite, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous restez souvent ensemble vous deux ?

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le tête de Lucy, elle avait tant envi de savoir elle aussi mais bon le faite qu'ils soient amis était nécessaire comme réponse.

-Je reste avec qui je veux, l'exhibitionniste !

-Tu l'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiimes ! Fit le petit chat bleu en tournant autour de lui.

-Mais arrête !

-Vous étiez si mignon tous les deux accrocher l'un a l'autre.

-Naaaan Natsu accroche une fille ? Fit Gray en se foutant de la figure de Natsu.

Wendy voyait bien les petite rougeur de Natsu sur son visage, elle décida de l'aider.

-Au faite Gray, regarde plus bas, fit la petite Wendy en souriant.

En regardant plus bas, Gray se mit a hurler, son pantalon avait encore disparut. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Gray décida de changer de sujet :

-On rentre ?

Ils acquirent tous de la tête puis ils se mirent en route. Arriver à la taverne, Lucy s'assit sur l'un des banc, il y eu certaine fille qui la rejoignit afin de parler avec elle. Natsu se dirigea vers le bureau du maitre sans Happy.

-Oi le vieux !

Makarov était assit sur le bureau, des feuilles se trouver devant lui et il ronflait.

-PAPI !

Le maitre sursauta à cette appel qu'il en tomba presque à la renverse.

-Je .. Je dormais pas !

-Bon je viens de passer la journée avec Lucy, je dois faire mon rapport et je pense que je vais la ramener au château.

-Ah … D'accord …

-Au faite ? Quand est-ce que je dois terminer cette mission ? J'en ai marre de faire du baby-sitting !

-Pardon ?

-Pardon, du princesse-sitting !

-Lucy te soule déjà ?

-Non … Pas vraiment … Mais on fait souvent la même chose et … Je trouve que je n'ai plus la liberté que j'avais autre fois …

-Tu la retrouveras lorsque tu auras terminer !

-Pfff C'est toujours la même chose ! Je dois la surveiller, la protéger, je dois aller au même endroit qu'elle … Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Ca fait trois mois que je fais ça …

-Lucy est ton amie ou pas ?

-Oui .. C''est mon amie … C'est vrai que je suis bien avec elle mais je souhaites faire autre chose …

-Et bien montre lui ce que tu voudrais faire, amène là a certain endroit ! Convaincre-là de te suivre n'importe où !

-... D'accord ..

-Tu veux faire autre chose ? Et bien demain viens la voir au château !

-Pou .. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais quel jour on est demain ?

-Euh … le … le 7 .. 7 juillet 784 …

Natsu venait de réaliser que cela fessait 7 ans, 7 ans qu'il était seul, 7 ans que son père adoptif avait disparut, 7 ans que son dragon n'était plus là.

-Je …

-Demain c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère .. Reprit Makarov.

Natsu le regarda droit dans les yeux, il se rendait absolument pas compte que son père a disparut le même jour et tous ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était d'aller voir Lucy car demain c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère.

-Mais Igneel …

-Natsu .. Ton père n'est pas mort … Ton père est vivant .. Quelque part en ce monde. Tu y arriveras, tu le retrouveras, j'en suis sur. Mais la mère de Lucy, la reine Layla, est morte, Lucy ne pourra jamais la revoir. Jamais elle ne pourra la rechercher pour la retrouver comme toi tu le fais.

Natsu baissa la tête, ce rendent compte que Lucy ne pourrait plus la revoir. Pour cette fois, il fera cette effort d'aller la voir.

-D'accord .. je le ferais …

Il sortit de la pièce tout en regardant le sol.

Le lendemain, Lucy fut réveiller comme d'habitude dans son lit, Mirajane essayait de la reveiller.

-Ah ben enfin Princesse. Vous êtes en manque de sommeil, il faut dormir plus que ça !

Lucy était à peine réveiller qu'elle se mit en position assise dans son lit. Elle essuya ses yeux.

-Mmmh quel jour sommes-nous ?

Mirajane regarda tristement Lucy, en espèrent qu'elle n'ait pas oublier.

-C'est l'anniversaire …. de la …

-Ah oui .. Coupa Lucy.

Lucy se leva du lit, toute molle qu'elle ne l'était, elle prit les vêtement que Mirajane lui avait passer et les enfila, elle était habiller dans sa tenu noir, une nouvelle robe noir qu'elle n'avait jamais mit avant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette du noir pour prouver qu'elle est triste d'avoir perdu sa mère, enfin c'était la règle.

-Cette fichue règle est stupide !

-C'est comme ça mademoiselle.

Après s'être dirigeait vers la salle a mangeait où elle put manger son petit déjeuner tranquillement, elle du accueillir les invités qui sont venu en se moment de tristesse. Cela fait 7 ans qu'elle était morte. Il y eu aussi des gens de la ville qui était venu, pour tous, Layla était une très bonne reine, elle aimait son peuple, tout comme elle aimait sa fille, c'est ce qu'elle disait sans cesse, elle disait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais choisir entre sa fille est son peuple. Ils étaient tous là, devant sa tombe, son énorme tombe qui prenait 2 mètre. Lucy la regarda fixement, elle sourit à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec elle. Puis elle releva sa tête et vit que son père s'avançait vers la tombe avec un gros bouquet de fleur. Pourquoi le simple fait de voir son père lui donnait les fleurs la rendait jalouse ? Elle aurait aimé que se soit elle mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup passer de temps avec elle lorsqu'elle était vivante. Lucy essaya d'oublier se caprice d'enfant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna sa tête pour voir Erza, le sourire au lèvre mais avec un regard triste.

-Princesse Lucy …

-Tu sais Erza … Je ne suis pas trop triste.

-Il est vrai qu'il faut que nous soyons heureux … Heureux pour elle, elle qui nous aimait tant mais .. C'est tellement dur de retenir les larmes.

-Pourtant cela fait 7 ans …

-Je suis sur que vous serez une excellente reine lorsque vous prendrez le trône.

-Merci.

Après le long discours que son père fit devant tout le monde, tout le monde se dispersa dans le jardin, parlant au gens que certain n'avait jamais ou d'autre qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce fut souvent Lucy la victime des discussions. Elle réussi souvent à sortir de là pour ensuite souffler en paix.

Natsu était arrivé, il se cacha le plus souvent dans les buisson afin de ne pas se faire voir et de surtout cacher son odeur. Erza, qui était sur le point de manger un bout de fraiser, ne put résister de sentir l'ignoble odeur de cuire bruler et épicer. Elle se demanda si elle devait abandonner les petites pâtisseries qui l'attendaient ou d'aller exécuter l'intrus qui était certainement là pour tuer sa majesté. Elle prit quand même du sérieux en elle et partit en direction de l'odeur. Natsu qui se cachait derrière plein de chose différente avait bien sur vu que le commandent Erza s'approchait vers lui. Il essaya de changer d'endroit le plus possible puis finalement, il se cacha sous une table.

Lucy était encore une fois libéré de toute ses personnes qui voulait lui parler, elle n'avait pas vu qu'un homme se dressait devant lui. Elle releva sa tête pour trouver Loki juste en face d'elle. Elle souffla.

-Lucy …

-Salut Loki ….

-Ca fait 3 mois … Depuis ton anniversaire que …

-Qu'on sait pas vu … Oui je le sais …

-Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je veux que tu saches que tu es une véritable amie pour moi. Je suis heureux que tu souhaites rester ami avec moi.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Tu sais … Tout cela était prévu, depuis ta naissance …

-Je …

Natsu était planquer sous une table avec une nappe, il essaya de marcher le plus discrètement sous la table avec la table afin que personne ne remarque, apparemment Erza ne le suivait plus. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une discussion dont il reconnu la voix de Lucy, il souleva un peu la nappe afin de voir avec qui elle parlait, il vit que c'était le même type qu'elle avait envoyait balader le soire de son anniversaire. Loki était son nom ? Oui c'était le prince des esprits, il avait alors un souvenir qui lui apparut dans sa tête. Il se revoyait petit avec son père.

_-Et le prince des esprits, c'est Leo, l'esprit du lion, on l'appelle le grand dragon aux écailles rouge._

_Le petit garçon sourit. Le dragon lui avait raconter beaucoup de choses sur les esprits vu qu'avant, les dragons en étaient. Natsu se leva, le grand sourire au lèvre._

_-Les lions, ça rugissent ? Demanda Natsu._

_-Oui Natsu, ça rugissent comme les dragon mais on ne sait pas lequel cri le plus fort. _

_-Moi plus tard, je rugirais plus fort qu'un lion ! Car je suis un dragon ! Et les dragon c'est les plus fort !_

_-Tu sais, Loki n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on doit sous-estimé, il est vraiment très fort._

_-Tu as déjà essayer de le battre ?_

_-Non .. _

_-Alors comment tu peux dire qu'il est fort si tu ne l'as jamais battu !_

_-Natsu ?_

_-Je deviendrais plus fort que lui ! Et je prouverais que les dragon sont les plus forts ! _

_-En t'entendent dire cela, j'ai l'impression que tu vas passer du mauvais coté._

_-Hein ?_

_-Je rigole._

C'était des bon souvenir qui lui fessait surfasse. Il était heureux de pouvoir s'en souvenir comme ça. Maintenant il voyait Loki, devant Lucy, il était là en tous cas, pourquoi ne pas en profité pour lui donner un poing en pleine face ? Il fit un non avec sa tête car ce n'est pas ici qu'il voulait l'affronter. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, il était là pour Lucy, mais il eu comme une petite douleur dans son cœur lorsque Loki prit les deux épaules de Lucy. Il arrivait très bien a entendre ce qu'ils disaient, juste qu'ils resteraient amis mais pour quoi c'était poignardant, mais c'était si faible. Loki leva la tête, il semblait sentir quelque chose, Natsu voyait que c'était a cause de lui, il se remit sous la nappe.

-Lucy .. Tu sens ? Fit Loki la tête en l'air.

Lucy avait bien sur remarquer l'odeur. Elle pensait absolument bien que c'était celui a qui elle pensait qui était ici. Il fit une mine neutre.

-Non, je ne sens rien. Mentit-elle.

Loki n'était pas trop convaincu, elle était une constellationniste pourtant. Comment peut-elle ne pas sentir ce qu'il sentait ?

-Bon .. Et bien .. Je crois que je vais te laisser Lucy .. Il y a des gens que je n'ai pas vu il y a longtemps.

Et il partit laissant seule Lucy et la table de derrière. Lucy recula pour s'approcher de la table qui se trouvait là. Elle parla discretement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura-t-elle en ronchonnent.

Natsu lavait parfaitement entendu mais il ne pouvait pas répondre car il pouvait sentir une odeur de fraise venir vers eux. Lucy leva les yeux pour trouver Erza s'avançait vers eux. Lucy fit le sourire forcer.

-Ah Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne sentez pas ?

-Je ne sens rien .. Mise à part ta magnifique odeur de fraise qui sent si merveilleusement bon.

Elle fut quand même flatter mais essaya quand même de l'ignorer.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible que vous vous poussez, s'il vous plait ? Je dois regarder ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, si elle regarde sous la table est qu'elle trouve Natsu, c'est cuit, elle ne pourra peut-être plus jamais sortir et Natsu mourra, c'est quand même son ami. Elle le protège bien pour cela. Elle essaya de trouver une excuse.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Si tu veux on peut ..

-Princesse Lucy, je ne le répéterais pas, poussez -vous s'il vous plait !

Lucy se décala, tout en regardant le sol, c'était fichu, Natsu allait se faire exécuter. Erza se baissa, leva un peu la nappe de la table et regarda. Elle sortit la tête et regarda Lucy.

-C'est bon. J'ai crut qu'il y avait quelque chose sous la table.

Lucy n'en revenait pas, Natsu a réussi à se planquer le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais comment et où, l'odeur se sentait très peu en plus. Erza s'en alla laissant Lucy seule. Sans qu'elle se rende compte la tête de Natsu sortit de dessous la table.

-Elle est part ….

Il a même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lucy hurla et lui donna un cou de pied dans la tête pour qu'il reste sous la table, a l'abris des regard. Tous les autres qui était présent la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

-Il y avait une bête par terre.

Ils retournèrent alors leurs têtes l'air de rien. Peu à peu, les gens commencèrent à partir laissant Lucy. Elle put encore soupirer, elle se baissa et regarda sous la table. Elle leva la nappe pour trouver Natsu, assit en tailleur, le regard méchant, une main sur son nez.

-Désolée, tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu m'as carrément cassé le nez !

-Oui bon … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi ?

Natsu sortit de dessous la table et se mit debout pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Lucy.

-J'étais venu te voir !

Rien qu'a cette annonce, Lucy en rougit un peu, Natsu semblait bien s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Mais Natsu … J'avais annulé exprès pour aujourd'hui …

Natsu souffla, même si c'était une mission et qu'il devait venir la voir même si elle le voulait pas, il avait finalement envi de la voir, c'est ce qu'il se dit là maintenant.

-Mais au faite .. Comment t'as fait pour pas te faire voir par Erza ?

-Ah ça ? Et ben comme la table était assez grande, je me suis tenu bien en dessous et j'ai retenu ma respiration.

-En gros tu t'es foutu de la tête d'Erza car ça veut dire qu'elle regarde pas au bon endroit … fit Lucy.

-Bon je vois que tu vas bien, on se voit demain ?

-Oui. Je t'attends !

Natsu partit par le chemin qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de prendre depuis 3 mois.

-Euh Attends Natsu !

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-... Merci ! Merci pour tout ça !

Il fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-De rien !

Lucy se rendait compte que malgré son caractère de gamin, de profile de dur et le faite que ce soit un dragon slayer, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Quelqu'un en qui elle a toute confiance et surtout un très bon ami. Il avait réussi à la supporter pendant 3 mois déjà, elle, une princesse ! Il s'était occupé d'elle, il a presque tout fait pour elle. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, attendant demain avec impatience.


	7. Chapter 6 : Un chateau bizarre

Lucy buvait tranquillement son petit café de tout les soir, c'est ce qu'elle fessait depuis 3 mois déjà, afin de ne pas trop s'endormir le soir, elle buvait un café. Cette nuit, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, elle avait fait presque tout, cela l'ennuyait, le pire, c'est que comme c'est la nuit, il n'y avait rien à faire la nuit, c'était embêtent.

-Alors Luce ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Proposa gentiment Natsu.

-Ya plus tellement grand chose à faire …

Le maitre arriva devant eux.

-Et bien, pourquoi vous n'irez pas faire un petit travail pour moi ?

-Comment ça ? Fit Lucy.

-Je vous donne une mission à faire.

Lucy fut ébahie, une mission ? Pour de vrai ? Ses yeux furent rempli d'étoiles.

-C'est vrai ? Vous me donnerez une mission a faire ?

-Oui, bien sur, Natsu et Happy t'accompagnerons.

Elle fit un petit soupire, elle aimait bien ces deux là et puis bon …. Avec eux peut-être que se sera plus amusant.

-Et quel est cette mission ?

-Vous devez visiter un château qui se trouve dans les montagnes. Il se pourrait qu'il y est quelque chose là-bas d'intrigant.  
>Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'y aurait là-bas. Un monstre horrible ? Une personne seul avide de pouvoir ou bien de perversité ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ?<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lui répondit-elle, Nous trouverons ce qui cloche là-bas. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses deux fidèle compagnon.

-Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Ouais, le maitre avait prévu qu'on la fasse ensemble ! Répondit Happy tout en volettent.

-Tu verras, une mission comme celle-là c'est génial !

Vu la façon dont il en parlait, il en avait déjà fait. Après quelque petite préparation pressente ou autre, Lucy se alla vers la porte et attendit les deux autres qui s'avancèrent vers elle.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui ! Répondent-ils en chœur.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis Natsu partit devant elle, il connaissait le chemin. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle le connaître vu que depuis qu'elle sortait en cachète pour aller en ville depuis 3 mois ? Toujours pendant le chemin, ils n'eurent absolument rien a dire, et cela qui tracasser une peu Lucy, bien que cela fait 3 mois qu'ils sont ensemble, Natsu ne lui avait pas souvent parler de ce qu'il fassait, certes il lui expliquait beaucoup de chose, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler de lui.

-Au faite …. Tu as déjà fait des missions ?

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

-Ouais, j'en ai fait plein ! Des comme celle-là et d'autre plus ennuyante comme euh …. Bof elles sont pas intéressante. J'en fais une grosse actuellement ... mais secrète !

En effet, a cet instant, il avait crut qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège mais cette question était assez innocente, de tout façon, elle ne va pas se douter que cette mission secrète c'était celle de s'occuper d'elle ? Pas du tout, de toute façon, qui ferait sous entendre se genre de choses ? Natsu continua quand même son chemin, le plus simple du monde, les mains croisaient derrière la tête. Lucy se demanda tout les mission possible qu'il a dû faire.

-Tu en as fait des dangereuses ?

Natsu se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Ouais ! Un nombre indéterminé !

-Natsu a même affronté plein de démon en même temps ! Fit Happy.

Lucy eu la bouche bée. Il devait être vachement courageux pour pouvoir faire ça. Après qu'ils aient parler de plusieurs mission, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé. Lucy ouvrit grand la bouche, c'était un château assez étrange on peut dire. Sombre, à croire qu'il peut contenir un roi affreux à l'intérieur. Si c'était vrai, elle était mal barré vu qu'elle était la princesse du royaume de Fiore. Et elle pourrait servir a quelque chose pour les intentions de cet personne. Mais Makarov ne l'aurait pas envoyé là-bas pour qu'elle se fasse attaquer, non cela n'est pas possible. C'était une personne tellement sympathique. Et puis elle était avec Natsu, son seul compagnon honnête envers elle. Non, il y était dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant et pas une personne. Natsu fit en grand sourire, il avait envi d'y entré, elle pouvait le voir, _Tout cela pour de la bagarre_ se dit-elle. Elle le connaissait tellement bien que c'est pour cela qu'il avait envi d'y entré. Natsu s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit la grand porte qui s'y trouver. La porte grinça ce qui fit stresser Lucy, de la peur de se faire attaquer dès qu'ils entrent.

-Bon tu viens ? Demanda Natsu toujours impatient.

Lucy hocha la tête puis s'avança, il fallait qu'elle se le répète, elle est avec Natsu. Elle se colla d'ailleurs a se dernier qui la dévisagea.

-Lucy ?

-Ce .. N'est rien ! Juste un peu …. Stresser .. Enfin tu dois comprendre …

Natsu ne répondit pas, mais il continua en hochent des épaules. Les deux regardèrent tout autour d'eux. C'était assez sinistre. Ce château devait être vieux depuis une centaine d'année. Lucy se demanda qui pouvait bien « régner » ici, si elle n'aura pas sa réponse lorsqu'ils auront réussi leur mission, elle devra demandé à Levy ou bien Mirajane pour ne pas passer par Erza ou bien son père. Elle entendit un gros craquement se qui la fit sursauter et qui la fit s'accrocher à Natsu.

-Lucy ? Ca va ?

Lucy réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle le lâcha en rougissant.

-Lucy aime Natsu ! Roula Happy.

Lucy tenta de l'ignorer, elle était encore rouge, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle aimait toucher son corps. Pensons à autre chose ! Elle secoua sa tête.

-On continue ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ouais !

Encore une fois, ils entendirent un raisonnement, Lucy se retenue. Un peu de courage ! Il le faut, imaginons que Natsu n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Ben rien du tout, si Natsu n'était pas là, elle serait pas dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Comment osez-vous venir dans ma demeure ? Raisonna une voix assez effrayante.

Lucy sursauta.

-Sa demeure …. Cette ruine ? Demanda Natsu pour éclater en rire.

Lucy avait aussi envi de rigoler mais elle se retenu. A la place elle sanglota :

-Cette voix semble venir de nul part ….

-Ya des haut-parleur cacher dans le mur …

-Mais comment cela se fait-il que se soit là ! C'est censé ne pas exister !

Lucy regarda toujours autour. Elle était assez méfiante.

-Allez vous en où sinon je vous envois mon armée maléfique !

-Et bien ramène là ! Hurla Natsu. Je veux bien ma la faire !

Lucy soupira, faillait pas en vouloir à ce pauvre gars …

-Oh je vois que vous êtes chaud pour m'affronter directement ! EH BEN NON !

-Ramène ton cul !

Lucy se sentit assez mal, elle pouvait pas dire de mots « grossier » et elle savait pas comment réagir d'en entendre d'ailleurs. Ils pouvaient alors entendre un ricanement.

-Pensez vous être réellement capable de me vaincre ?

-Ouais ! Hurla Natsu.

-Natsu ! On est pas tellement là pour ça … Répliqua Lucy. On est ici pour savoir ce qui se passe ici …

Natsu se gratta la tête, il est vrai que la mission était dans ce but là mais il mourrait d'envi de botter les fesses de cette personne.

-Alors, je repose ma question que faites-vous ici ?

-Et bien … Commença Lucy. Il y aurait des choses bizarres ici et nous sommes venu en mission pour résoudre ce problèmes en quelque sorte ..

Pas de réponse, Natsu regarda quand même tout autour, méfiant. Pensant que la personne attendait d'autre explication, Lucy demanda :

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de vous qu'il y a des choses étranges ici ?

Ils attendirent une réponse mais rien. Natsu s'impatienta :

-Hey le nul ! Répond tout de suite !

-Tu t'énerves trop vite Natsu … Fit Happy.

Encore une fois ils entendirent :

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ici !

Les trois mages en tombèrent à terre. Le type était sourd ou bien il le faisait exprès mais c'est pas possible.

-On vient de vous le dire ! cria Lucy assez énerver.

-Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

-On s'en fout ! On ira quand même, on vous …

Natsu fut couper de sa phrase car juste en dessous de ses pieds, une trappe s'ouvrit et le fit tomber au fond du trou.

-Natsu !

Lucy se retrouva seule avec Happy. Elle se mit à hurler :

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Où est Natsu !

Aucune réponse, la trappe s'était refermé. Lucy se prit ses bras, elle n'aimait vraiment pas être seule même si c'est avec Happy, elle ne pourrait pas, car elle s'avait que Happy n'était pas assez fort pour l'aider.

-On devrait continuer. Lui dit Happy le plus naturellement du monde.

Lucy devint pale.

-Quoi ? Tu es fou ! Je peux pas continuer alors que Natsu n'est plus là ! On devrait l'attendre !

-Tu es une chochotte Lucy …

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Alors on continue ? Si cela se trouve, on va le retrouver là-bas.

Lucy n'eu plus d'autre choix, et si il avait raison ? Il faut bien y croire. Elle commença à avancer. Happy sourit et virevolta avec elle. Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans le noir.

-Si Natsu était là, on aurait de la lumière.

Ils ne voyaient vraiment plus rien, et pourtant ils continuèrent puis finalement ..

-Je crois qu'on est déjà passé par là ..

-Non ! Par là !

Ca y est, ils sont perdu .. Perdu dans le noir a chercher le chemin.

Natsu avait atterrit sur une surface assez molle et humide. Il se releva et vu qu'il avait atterrit en réalité dans de la boue. Il grincha et tenta de s'essuyer le derrière. Il vit que c'était assez sombre, il alluma avec sa magie, une flamme. Puis il continua. Ce qui le préoccupa à présent n'était plus tellement la mission mais retrouver Lucy. Lucy seule, sans défense, il peut lui arriver plein de truc et sa mission personnel est un échec. Et que se passerait-il si sa mission est un échec ? Il aurait pas sa récompense. Puis si c'est plus lui qui devra s'en occuper. Ce sera qui ? Wendy ? Non, trop jeune, mais si seulement la guerre pouvait s'arrêter grâce à leur amitié, cela le soulagerait mais à son avis, il veut plus. Pourquoi Natsu et pas Wendy ? Ou encore Gajeel ? Déjà Gajeel, il pourrait très bien faire des trucs pas nette avec elle pire encore, il pourrait très bien profiter de cette occasion pour se venger. Pour Wendy, trop jeune, pas assez forte, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pas assez convaincante peut-être ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'a Natsu de plus que ces deux là ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Ces questions n'arrêter pas de faire du trampoline dans sa tête, il savait vraiment plus du tout où ça allait avec cette histoire. Pensons à autre chose, passons à réfléchir où se trouve Lucy et Happy. Des chemins de partout, un vrai labyrinthe ce château. Il pouvait toujours s'aider de son odorat mais cela ne le ramène qu'a des couloir encore et encore … Ses penser furent interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un rire sadique. Le type qui se prétendait être le maitre de ce château ? Non, ce n'est pas la même voix. Il riait dans tout les sens, une voix assez clair, il pouvait entendre d'où cela pouvait provenir. Natsu se tourna et prit le sens d'où il provenait. Et Si Lucy et Happy se sont fait attaquer, il pourrait jamais pardonner le type qui a fait ça. Il courut puis il vit quelqu'un, le haut de son corps cacher par l'ombre.

-Qui es-tu ?

L'homme ne chercha pas à se rapprocher, à la place, il fait une position assez bizarre.

-Moi ? Oh rien … Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Tu veux le savoir ? Répondit Natsu amusé. Je suis celui qui te mettra un poing dans la tête si tu me répond pas !

L'inconnu se contenta seulement de rire encore.

-Tu es un idiot, Natsu Dragneel !

Natsu recula d'un pas. Il venait de dire son nom, il sait qu'il est mais lui c'est qui pourtant ?

-D'où tu connais mon nom ?

-Dragon Slayer de feu, fils de Igneel, dragon de feu …

-COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON PROFIL ?

-Après tout tu es assez connu … Beaucoup me parle de toi, Salamander ….

Natsu se craqua les doigts, prêt à partir dans l'affront contre l'inconnu.

-Arrête de me provoquer.

-Au faite tu ne serais pas venu ici avec quelqu'un ? Où est-elle cette personne ?

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Il s'élança alors contre l'inconnu en espérant qu'il se reçoive bien le coups dans sa face sauf que celui-ci, prit le poing de Natsu pour ensuite le mettre dans sa figure. Natsu s'était mit son propre poing dans sa figure à cause de lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est trop. Il commença alors à chauffer ses poing et faire sortir les flammes qu'il avait en lui. Il fonça sur lui en pleine puissance. Celui-ci esquiva toute ce qu'il lui resservait. Il faisait bien en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas voir. Natsu réussi alors à lui en mettre une. Celle-là était trop forte. L'inconnu se mit à lever les bras pour ensuite faire sortir des flammes noirs hors de lui et qui apparut juste au dessus de lui. Ses flammes semblaient prendre forme, une forme assez connu, celle d'un dragon.

-Un .. Un dragon … Fit Natsu tout en le regardent.

Non ce n'en est pas un, c'était les flammes noirs du type qui a prit forme. Natsu ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme hypnotiser par ce faux dragon fait de flamme.

Lucy et Happy étaient assis par terre, il y avait un grand silence, ils étaient désespérés. Il n'arrivèrent même plus à retrouver la sortit. Elle soupira. Cette fois, elle doit l'avouer, c'est de la faute à personne. Après tout, c'était une simple mission demander par le maitre, enfin pour enlever son ennuis. Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'elle rentre dans l'étant au château car si elle est absente trop longtemps, elle risque d'avoir de sérieux problème. Des bruits de pas. Lucy se sentie grandement rassurer d'un coups. Quelqu'un marcha vers eux.

-Natsu ?

Une lumière se rapprocha, un homme avec les cheveux en bataille et un serpent qui l'entourer qui tenait une torche s'approcha d'eux. Cet homme, c'est ..

-Mais je vous reconnais. Fit Lucy en le pointant du doigt.

-Oh .. Lucy. Oui Nous nous sommes déjà vu il y a des mois.

-Pardonnez moi mais je ne me rappelle plus de votre nom .. Je l'ai oublié …

-Cobra, Princesse Lucy.

Il fit un sourire, Lucy recula d'un pas.

-Comment .. Comment le savez-vous ?

-N'ayez pas peur princesse ! Je ne révélerais ce secret à personne !

Il semblait tellement sincère pourtant on pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il pourrait la trahir.

-Lucy ! Ce type c'est … Commença Happy.

-Notre sortie de secours. Pouvez-vous nous aidez à trouver la sortit s'il vous plait.

-Mais Lucy ! C'est sérieux. Ce type …

-Princesse Lucy, n'écoutez pas ce chaton orgueilleux. Je vais vous reconduire a votre sortir.

Lucy ne sentie plus tellement de confiance en ce type. Si Happy lui demande de faire attention, et bien elle le ferait, et puis lors de leur rencontre, Natsu n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Natsu était sorti de la salle en courent, il pouvait vraiment rien faire face à ce truc. Il courra le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il vit alors de la lumière. Il ralenti mais le truc derrière fonça toujours à ses fesses. Il vit Lucy et Happy avec quelqu'un, il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'il prit le bras de Lucy pour continuer à courir avec lui.

-Natsu ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Répondit-il.

Lucy vit alors que juste derrière elle, il y avait un dragon enflammer qui les poursuivez.

-NATSU, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?

-RIEN !

Ils couraient vraiment dans tout les sens, ils avaient beau courir, ils ne trouvèrent même pas de sortit. Puis soudain, de la lumière, de la vrai, du soleil.

-Là ! Pointa Happy.

C'était le moment où jamais, pas le temps d'être fatiguer pour s'arrêter. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent puis ils sortirent. Ils continuèrent quand même car le dragon semblait encore les suivre mais lorsque le dragon sortit, le dragon disparut. Natsu et Lucy s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent.

-Déjà fatiguer ? Demanda Happy.

-C'est pas toi qui a courut idiot de chat ! Lui Cria Lucy.

Natsu regarda la château, jamais il n'avait vu cette magie, du feu noir. C'était la première fois.

-On va passer au QG, on va faire notre rapport et ensuite je te ramène au château.

Lucy souffla. Au moins aujourd'hui, il faisait pas encore nuit. Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour ce soir. Sur le chemin du retour, Lucy trainait derrière, elle savait pas quoi dire sur ce Cobra. Quelqu'un de bien ? De mauvais ? Natsu se retourna, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Lucy ?

-Désolée .. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose ...

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-J'ai revu Cobra tout à l'heure, tu sais le type qu'on avait rencontré il y a quelque mois déjà.

-Ah lui ? Ouais et ben ..

-Il a pas l'air d'être confiant … Enfin avec ce que me demande Happy ..

-Ce type est pas une une bonne personne ! Répondit Happy.

-Il a raison.

-Mais vous le connaissez vraiment ?

-Si on peut dire ça … Il avait fait partit de notre groupe .. Sauf qu'il a fait des choses pas très bien et le vieux la bannit. Tu sais ? C'est un Dragon Slayer. Nous on est assez neutre mais lui il était vraiment à fond dans la vengeance contre les constellationnistes et tout.

-Mais … Il sait que je suis la princesse !

-Luce …

Natsu s'approcha d'elle et il lui prit la même afin de la réconforter.

-Même si il fait partit de la même « race » que moi, cela ne m'empêchera pas de protéger contre lui ou contre tout les autres dragon slayers si il le faut.

Elle fut grandement réconforter. C'était assez plaisant quand Natsu lui parler comme ça. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire réchauffer son cœur et les faire rougir. Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs chemin.

Dans le château, le même inconnu était assis par terre l'air de s'ennuyer. Cobra arriva avec un visage assez mécontent.

-Tu as encore chercher la vengeance personnelle .. Lui dit-il.

-Tu me connais … Natsu sera une faciliter à tuer.

-Où bien on a qu'a attendre qu'il finit sa mission pour ensuite jouer le tout.

-Mission ?

-Natsu a pour mission d'être un grand ami avec la princesse et grâce à ça, mettre la paix dans le royaume.

-On peut pas le tuer ?

-Tue-le si tu veux ! Moi c'est la couronne que je veux.

-Nous l'aurons, Cobra. Enfin je l'aurais … Car je suis un dieu Cobra ! Tu entends, un dieu ! Je suis plus puissant que vous tous !

-Encore dans tes folies.

Sur ce, Cobra repartit.


	8. Chapter 7 : Les suspicions

Natsu avait le dos appuyer sur le mur, les bras serrer contre sa poitrine. Il avait fermer les eux afin de réfléchir à tout cela. La mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Cobra, le type cacher dans l'ombre. Il ne n'arrivait pas à se douter si tout cela était lier. Si Cobra et ce type étaient lié. Il avait raconté tout cela au maitre et il attendait une réponse de sa part. Il finit par les ouvrir et vit que le vieux était toujours a regarder son bureau l'air songeur. Il s'était passer seulement une minute puis finalement, le maitre releva la tête et brisa le silence :

-N'as-tu rien sentit ?

Natsu baissa à nouveau sa tête, rien qu'a l'idée de n'avoir rien put sentir lui donner rage, il n'a même pas put identifier ce type. Lucy avait vu Cobra, mais au moins, cela leur donner un indice.

-Non, rien.

-Tu dis qu'il pouvait utiliser des flammes noire ?

-Effrayante.

Makarof se gratta le menton.

-Natsu, sache que le faite de savoir que Cobra était là-bas à put nous donner un indice sur son but. Ce type et lui peuvent être ensemble et qui sait, un jours ils se montreront et attaqueront le château.

-Ce n'est plus ma guerre alors. Fit Natsu en regardant ailleurs.

Makarof tapa le poing sur la table.

-Natsu ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

-Les affaires royales ne sont pas mes affaires !

-Et la mission avec Lucy ?

Natsu se raidit, il imagina à nouveau le visage souriant de la belle blonde puis il répondit sèchement :

-Ce n'est qu'une mission ! Lorsque se sera finit, on ne se reverra plus, j'aurais ce que j'aurai eu et elle, elle vivra tranquillement sa vie de reine !

Makarof se calma, il le regarda tristement.

-Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi même on dirait.

Surpris, Natsu lui lança un regard noir.

-Je sais ce que j'ai !

-N'est-elle pas ton amie ?

Natsu regarda à coté.

-Amie et rien d'autre ! Elle est seulement une amie pour le moment mais je …

Finalement, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait vraiment cet impression de mentir. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait raison mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait tord sur ce qu'il allait dire.

-Sois honnête avec toi même et avoue que tu as peur de la perdre.

Natsu sortit du bureau de Makarof, il en pouvait plus. Il mit une main sur sa tête, il avait un mal de tête fou à cause de cette discussion. Il vit alors la blonde parler à une table, entourer de Gray, Jubia, Wendy et Cana avec Sharuru et Happy. Ils racontèrent tout les deux leurs aventures dans ce château on dirait bien. Il se rapprocha de la table en souriant. Il mit un bras autour de la princesse.

-Bon, c'est pas tout Luce, mais on doit rentré non ?

Lucy lui tourna la tête et elle lui fit un oui bien qu'elle était surprise du geste de la part du Dragon Slayer. Elle trouvait que se dernier la touchait souvent, enfin des petits gestes sur une personne d'une manière affectif ou protectif mais de la part d'un Dragon Slayer a une constellationniste surtout de sang royale, c'était comme si la règle la plus stricte de la nature venait d'être briser.

-Happy, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Lucy.

-Je vais rester, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ah …

Natsu se sentit soulager que Happy ne les accompagne pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il est soulagé ? Après qu'elle ait dit au revoir aux autres, ils sortirent encore, refassent encore ce même parcours qu'elle connaissait. Lucy marcha quelque pas devant lui. Natsu regarda la jeune fille de haut en bas, il ne savait plus quoi vraiment penser d'elle depuis la discussion avec le vieux. Il n'avait pas peur de la perdre, si ? Oui, il doit la protéger mais, c'est vraiment lui qui le veut ? Il en avait encore mal à la tête avec ces questions. Il avait envi de changer de sujet avec lui même, pour cela, il s'adressa à Lucy.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

Lucy s'arrêta et regarda Natsu.

-Ah ben … J'ai un repas avec mon père. Les repas avec lui sont très rare.

Natsu serra les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as pas l'air heureuse d'y aller …

-C'est juste que mon père … Mon père qui choisie ce qu'il veut pour mon avenir, enfin pour l'avenir de la famille. La preuve ! Il a voulut que je me marie avec Loki.

-Ouais ! Je me souviens toujours du râteau que tu lui as mit !

Il se mit à rire. Lucy lui fit un sourire puis un regard rêveur.

-Moi je veux être amoureuse !

Natsu cracha comme si il avait avalé quelque chose de travers.

-Euh ça va ?

Il se mit à tousser calmement en frappant doucement sur sa poitrine.

-A-Amoureuse ?

-Oui, amoureuse. Je veux être avec quelqu'un que j'aime !

Natsu ne comprit pas tout, elle voulait être avec une personne qu'elle aime ? Aimer ? Il avait vu qu'elle aimait plein de monde, pourquoi vouloir se contenter d'une seule personne qu'on aime alors qu'on en a plein ? Elle a plein d'amies et elle veut rester avec une seule personne !

-Mais … Et les autres alors ?

-Quels autres ?

C'est alors que Natsu glapi, en faite, elle n'était amie avec personne ! Elle utilisait les gens ? Elle n'aime donc personne ? Donc cette princesse est une princesse sans cœur ?

-Natsu ?

Serrant les poings, il dit calmement :

-Donc … Tu te sers de nous ?

Lucy recula d'un pas.

-Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Natsu ?

Il avait la tête baisser puis il la releva vers elle, en colère.

-Depuis tout ce temps, nous ne sommes pas amis ?! Personne ne l'est à tes yeux, c'est ça ?!

Lucy pâlit, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

-Natsu .. Mais si nous sommes amis ! Beaucoup de gens sont mes amis ! J'aime beaucoup de gens !

-La preuve que non vu que tu ne veux être avec une seule personne !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lucy qui était en état de choc. Elle venait de se rendre compte que ce type était un parfait idiot. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour ? Le véritable amour ? Elle se mit une main sur la tête, désespérer.

-Natsu … Ca n'a rien à voir ! L'amitié et l'amour n'ont presque rien à voir !

Natsu se calma.

-Oui, vous êtes mes amis, tu es mon amis mais moi je parle de l'amour, le grand amour.

-Et c'est quoi le grand amour ?

-Le grand amour, lorsqu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un .. On a envi d'être avec elle, de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'aux bout. C'est encore plus puissant que l'amitié mais c'est aussi important.

Natsu se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, il venait de faire une gaffe, c'est étonnant que cela l'ait toucher profondément de savoir qu'elle l'aurait utilisé. Lui aussi il était un peu comme ça au début. Mais oui, il vient de l'avouer qu'elle est son ami.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien, au moins tu auras apprit quelque chose.

Lucy soupira, elle n'aurait jamais crut que ce type était un imbécile de première. Elle se retourna pour continuer sa route. Pendant quelque minute, ils ne se dirent rien. Puis Lucy ne se retourna pas mais dit à voix haute :

-Tu sais, je commence à connaître le chemin en trois mois, je pense que tu n'es plus obligé de m'accompagner à chaque fois.

Natsu s'arrêta fixement, il regarda la jeune héritière d'une manière surpris.

-Pour .. Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna.

-Ben .. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps … Tu es toujours celui qui vient me chercher et qui me ramène … Tu es sur que cela ne te gonfle pas ? Parce que c'est bon, je connais le chemin.

-Mais .. Qui te protégera lorsque tu auras des ennuis ?

Lucy se rappela de la fois où il l'avait sauvé la première fois. Même si elle lui avait dit des choses méchantes, il est venu, mais en même temps, c'était dû au faite qu'il avait une mission à faire.

-Et bien …

-Imagine que cet enfoiré de Cobra te retrouve !

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait raison, elle acquisa en hochant la tête.

-Bon, on devrait continué, sinon tu vas raté ton repas … Et si ils ne te retrouvent pas, on va avoir des ennuis.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de la princesse s'en être vu.

-Bonne nuit princesse. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ne m'appelle pas princesse … Dit-elle, gêné.

-C'est que … T'appeler comme ça, je trouve ça assez charmant.

Lucy sursauta.

-Hein ?! Que .. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Et puis, depuis quand tu connais ces mots !? Dit-elle en rougissant.

Il se mit à rire.

-Moi je vais te laisser, Bye !

Et il partit, laissant une Lucy hystérique.

-Roh cet idiot !

-Princesse Lucy ?

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la voix qu'elle avait entendu trois secondes plutôt qui l'interpella mais une autre voix qu'elle connait si bien. Elle frissonna puis elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à .. Erza.

-Princesse, allez-vous bien ?

Lucy se crispa puis relâcha :

-Oui, tout va bien.

Erza la regarda de haut en bas.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Lucy avait complètement oublié. Sa tenue ne pouvait que la dénoncer, après tout, ce n'était pas une tenue à porter pour une princesse.

-Et bien … Je voulais de nouveau vêtements … Autre que des robes longues.

Erza tourna la tête de partout, on aurait dit qu'elle espérait qu'il y est personne.

-Rééquipement !

Dans un halo de lumière, Lucy mit un bras devant ses yeux, jamais elle n'avait vraiment vu Erza utilisait sa magie devant elle. Lorsque la lumière s'évapora, Lucy put alors apercevoir une Erza souriante, fière d'elle en robe assez courte, noire avec des bretelle blanche. Lucy en fut ébahit, jamais elle n'avait vu Erza comme ça, elle était toujours dans sa fidèle armure.

-Er-Erza … Vous êtes magnifique !

Erza sourit encore mais rougit un peu.

-Je ne suis pas aussi belle que vous, votre altesse.

-Si ! Vous êtes parfaite ! Je vous le promets !

Erza baissa la tête en souriant et en rougissant un peu. Elle se « ré équipa » dans son ancienne armure.

-Un jour Princesse, je ferais les boutiques avec vous.

Lucy eut une goutte de sueur mais elle sourit, cela sera pas facile de faire semblant de ne pas connaître certaine boutique de Magnolia, elle connait par cœur la ville depuis trois mois déjà. Puis soudainement, Erza reprit son sérieux.

-Princesse, j'ai comme une impression que ça sent le Dragon Slayer.

Lucy fit une mine confus.

-Tu es sur ? Je ne sens rien pourtant.

Erza la regarda droit dans les yeux, celle-ci sentit un frisson passer à travers sa colonne vertébrale.

-Princesse, le monde est dangereux dehors.

Elle sursauta, que voulait-elle dire ? _Peut-être mais pas tellement_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Au faite Princesse, il faudrait quand même que vous alliez vous changez, sinon votre père ne va pas vous accepter à table.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements.

Quelque instant plus tard, la princesse blonde fut alors revêtue d'une robe dont le haut était serrer et du bas qui ressembler à une tente. Elle soupira, elle devrait à moins être heureuse de sa vie maintenant, elle fugue en cachette, c'est pas quelque chose de bien mais c'était bine pour elle.

-Princesse.

Lucy tourna la tête pour voir Mirajane. Elle lui sourit.

-Salut Mira !

Elle s'approcha, un air désespérer.

-Princesse, je pense que votre père se doute de quelque chose …

Lucy sursauta.

-Quoi ?!

-Depuis un certain temps, il vérifie sans cesse le soir si vous êtes bien là, par exemple, il nous interroge si vous aviez bien manger à l'heure. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose …

Lucy écarquilla des yeux. Son cœur battu fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Je .. On verra ce soir. Merci de t'inquiéter Mira.

Mirajane regarda la jeune princesse partir de sa chambre. Lucy se dirigea vers la grand salle à manger. Son père se trouvait de l'autre coté de la longue table. Il l'attendait. Lucy s'approcha des couverts qu'il lui était destiné. Elle salua son père et s'assit en même temps que son père là où elle devait être. Pendant un long moment, il y eu seulement du silence. Lucy mangeait le mieux qu'elle pouvait, depuis qu'elle fuguait en cachette, elle s'était mise à manger comme « quelque de normal » mais bon, elle n'a pas non plus perdu ses habitudes. La jeune fille n'adressa aucun repas à son père qui devait la fixer toute les cinq minutes. Elle se contenta seulement de manger le plus tranquillement du monde. Elle sentie alors que son père avait arrêté de manger, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère.

Elle se figea, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui adresser un regard où regarder droit devant.

-Lucy, ta mère voudrait que tu restes fidèle à ce que tu es.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit son plus fidèle sourire.

-Mais je suis fidèle à moi même !

Son père resta sur sa même mine qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils étaient à table. Il n'en fut pas convaincu.

-Lucy, tu sens une étrange odeur.

Son sourire se fana.

-Une odeur de bruler … De cuivre … de rouille …

Lucy écarquilla des yeux, elle avait pas non plus enlacer Natsu pour avoir son odeur.

-Ne verrais-tu pas un Dragon Slayers ?

Lucy le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais là, c'est pour le bien de Natsu et son bien.

-Bien sur que non !

-SILENCE !

Lucy écarquilla des yeux. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction.

-L'odeur ne trompe pas. Nous sommes les seul a savoir de quoi nous parlons mais je pourrais très bien mettre des gardes sur toi tout les jours afin que tu ne puisses t'enfuir.

-Mais je ne m'enfuis pas !

Son père la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Lucy, tu comprends que tout cela n'est pas de ton monde ?

Lucy détourna le regard. Mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour elle, lui. Il attendit une réponse de sa part, elle ne dit rien. Finalement, tout se termina dans le silence. Lucy retourna seule dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas que Mirajane ou Levy puisse venir lui dire qu'elle était en tord. Elle se jeta sur son lit, bien qu'elle est essayé de convaincre son père qu'elle ne sortait pas ou qu'elle voyait personne, elle pourrait toujours être espionné dans l'ombre. Elle pourrait toujours être suivit. Elle voulait de la liberté encore un peu, elle voulait rester encore un peu .. Avec Natsu.

La nuit était tombé déjà depuis 2 heures mais il avait beau tourné dans sa couverture, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux plusieurs fois mais rien, Morphée ne voulait pas de lui en ce moment. A force de tourner dans tout les sens, il décida de sortir du lit et de sortir de chez lui prendre l'air, laissant un petit chat bleu en boule qui dormait toujours a coté de son lit. Il passa par la porte et il regarda en l'air, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir. Il pouvait sentir du vent faire balancer ses cheveux roses. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il n'osait pas, il allait passer pour un fou à tout les coups. Puis finalement :

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes là-haut …

Il baissa la tête puis il reprit.

-Mais je voulais vous dire que Lucy est une fille géniale.

Il releva la tête en souriant.

-Vous saviez .. je suis p't'être un Dragon Slayer mais au moins … Je protège Lucy … Oui c'est pour la mission ! Je sais !

Il prit une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire.

-Lucy est une bonne amie, juste une amie ! Et j'admets avoir peur de ne pas la retrouver lorsqu'elle sera reine enfin, quand ma mission sera fini.

Il tortilla sa bouche, il fallait qu'il arrête de parler, on allait le prendre pour un malade, enfin, il y avait personne certes.

-Jusqu'à ce que Lucy prend la décision d'arrêter la guerre … Murmura-t-il.

Natsu regarda à nouveau les étoiles qui illuminer puis il fit un sourire encore une fois.

-Je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne reine ! Voilà ce que je vais faire ! Je le promets !

Il entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir, il se retourna et vit un Happy à moitié reveiller avec un bonnet sur la tête.

-Natsu ? Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Il sourit encore une fois.

-J'arrive !

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rentré, et il regarda a nouveau le yeux et fit simplement :

-Merci, votre fille est tout simplement géniale ! Merci, je vous jure que je ne suis pas comme les autres, je vous le prouverais !

Et il se remit la où il devait être, dans son lit tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa avant de dormir à ce qu'il allait faire demain avec Lucy. Il avait souvent fait la même chose avec elle, il avait peur que cela la gave. Il réfléchi puis, il trouva au final. Le sommeil était enfin venu.

Lucy se réveilla comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre. Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait tout les matins. Encore une fois elle allait passé une journée banale et se soir vers dix-huit heures il viendra à nouveau. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, elle ne pouvait que stresser de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continué ou non de les voir. Au final, elle se changea les idées en se promenant dans ce jardin qu'elle avait visité pendant ces dix-sept ans de sa vie. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Et elle connaissait maintenant la ville presque par cœur. Elle repensa à sa mère, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle souffla à nouveau. Soudainement elle entendit un bruit dans les buissons.

-Ca va pas recommencer … Murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit directement Natsu sortir des buissons d'une manière presser heureusement qu'il a tourné sa tête vers la jeune princesse sinon il allait continué sa course.

-Lucy !

Lucy mit alors une mains sur sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure !

Natsu lui fit son sourire de trois kilomètre.

-Je sais ! Mais je voulais venir te revoir pour .. Enfaite je veux t'amener à un endroit mais faut que se soit un peut plus tôt !

-Non Natsu ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Je .. je ne peux pas ..

-Lucy ! S'il te plait ! C'est un endroit que tu vas aimé ! Et il le temps d'y aller il faut deux heures à pied ! Et si on y va se soir, on verra rien !

-Mais on peut prendre le train ..

-NON PAS LE TRAIN !

Lucy recula d'un pas lorsqu'il lui a dit ça, il était en frayeur, c'était comme si elle venait découvrir une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il la regarda, des yeux rempli de frayeur.

-J'ai le mal des transports …

Elle n'en crut pas des yeux. Natsu, Dragon Slayer du feu, qui n'a peur de rien à le mal du transport. Elle se mit a fredonner un rire pour ensuite l'éclater.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour arrêter.

-Toi ! Tu me fais rire !

Il croisa les bras. Soudainement, il sentit un odeur puis il se cacha. Soudainement Lucy cessa de rire. Elle se retourna et vis Erza qui la regarder bizarrement.

-Princesse allez-vous bien ? Je vous entends rire étrangement.

Elle fit un sourire gêné.

-Oui ! Je rigole car, je repensais à mes souvenirs. Les choses les plus drôles que j'ai passé !

Erza avait toujours cette même mine sérieuse. Elle poussa délicatement Lucy d'une épaule et se dirigea vers le buisson. Lucy écarquilla des yeux, si elle va là, elle va voir Natsu et il … Elle … Erza chercha partout et vit rien du tout. Elle tourna la tête partout puis regarda la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, mais ça sent pas bon.

Elle trembla encore.

-Je ne cache rien …

Erza se retourna et partit au final. Lucy avait eu la peur de sa vie. Natsu ressortit de l'autre coté qu'il était aller. Il vit Lucy crispé. Jamais il ne l'avait vraiment vu comme ça.

-Luce ?

-Natsu .. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai eu …

-Mais jamais je ne me ferais attraper !

Elle se mit a verser des larmes.

-Natsu ! Tu comprends pas ! Mon père commence à se douter de quelque chose ! Si nous nous faisions attraper, nous risquons de grave chose … Enfin toi surtout.

-Lucy .. Tu as peur que je sois mis à mort ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lucy.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Alors ? Tu veux venir ?

Elle regarda de partout puis, elle hocha la tête en souriant.

-Super !

-Mais d'abord, je vais me préparer. Je ne tiens pas à marcher deux heures en robe longue.

Il attendit finalement quinze minutes puis, ils partirent encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, dans un endroit que elle ne connaissait pas.


	9. Chapter 8 : Ce village que j'avais vu

-Natsu ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Cela fait presque une heure que Natsu tenait le bras de Lucy pour foncer à une vitesse fulgurante. Lucy n'en pouvait plus, où trouvait-il toute cette énergie ? Ses pieds lui faisaient horriblement mal.

-Natsu !

Il ne l'écoutait pas, il allait de plus en plus vite. La jeune Lucy commençait à s'essoufflée.

-NATSU ARRETE J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Soudainement, Natsu la lâcha fortement laissant courir seule, elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter sa vitesse, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoit, elle trébucha sur une pierre qui la fit faire violemment un vol plané pour atterrir dans de l'eau .. Salé. Elle se releva et vit que l'eau s'étalait jusqu'au fin fond de l'horizon. Oui, ils étaient à la mer il semblerait. _Tout ce chemin pour ça ? _Pensa-t-elle. Il aurait pu l'amené à la plage de Magnolia si c'était ça, et non faire des kilomètres à pieds. Natsu se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire gêné et une main derrière la tête.

-Désolée, je croyais que tu allais t'arrêter …

-Idiot ! Je suis toute mouillée maintenant !

En réponse, elle n'eu qu'un sourire de sa part. Et ça le fait marrer en plus ! Il prit la main de Lucy plus gentiment qu'il ne l'avait fait et l'amena alors dans un drôle d'endroit. Plusieurs pierre superposer sur les autres, celle qui était au dessus briller faiblement. Natsu s'assit contre ces pierres et regarda le ciel qui était d'un teint orangé. Lucy, elle, fut étonnée de voir le jeune Dragon Slayer agir de la sorte, il était si pressé pour arriver ici, il avait ce regard qui semblait si … Mélancolique. Oui, il pouvait voire une flamme qui briller légèrement dans ses yeux. Elle s'assit alors à coté de lui, elle regarda alors du coin des yeux le jeune garçon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais, elle voulait respecter ce silence qu'il distinguait. Jamais, au grand non, jamais, il était comme ça avec elle. Lucy se mit à sourire.

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le couché de soleil.

Lucy en fut surprise, il l'avait amené ici parce qu'il voulait qu'elle voit le couché de soleil qui dans cet endroit si calme.

-Mais pourquoi ici ?

Il prit une longue respiration.

-Avec Igneel … Mon père, je venais souvent ici. On regardait ce soleil qui partait doucement.

Là aussi, enfaite, elle aurait dû se taire. Son père était un dragon et les dragons ont mystérieusement disparut il y a sept ans. Elle serra l'un de ses mains dans l'autre.

-Maintenant, je viens ici quelque jour d'été. Quand je me sens seul.

Lucy tourna la tête brusquement.

-Mais tu n'es pas seul !

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire, mais sans Igneel …

Elle ne ressentait pas de la pitié envers lui, elle approuvait une émotion similaire, elle savait que ce garçon occupait maintenant une grande place dans son cœur, ils étaient semblable mais si diffèrent. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, ils étaient détester par leur deux camps mais ils ressentaient exactement la même chose. Elle se sentait seule sans sa mère, lui, sans son père. Pourquoi cette guerre ? Sans qu'elle se rende compte, elle prit la main de Natsu. A ce contact, Natsu fit un petit sursaut, il regarda la jeune héritière qui regarder droit devant elle et qui versa une petite larme.

-Lucy, tu pleures ?!

Lucy se reprit, elle essuya avec son bras, les larmes qui couler doucement.

-Non, je ne ..

Natsu soupira. Lucy resta immobile, puis une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Natsu .. je vais peut-être te demander quelque chose qui peut être dérangent … Mais, est-ce que tu te souviens de tes vrais parents ?

Natsu écarquilla des yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé, maintenant cette petite douleur qu'il avait dans son cœur ce mit à grossir, il pouvait le sentir.

_Igneel et Natsu se retrouvèrent devant un village complètement en ruine, c'était étrange que son père puisse l'amener dans des endroits pareil. _

_-Natsu, c'est ici que je t'ai trouvé. _

_Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ressentait un pincement au cœur. _

_-Donc je ne suis pas née dans un œuf ? _

_-Non. Tu devais avoir des parents ici .._

Il s'était toujours dit que cette douleur était dû au faite que son père l'ait seulement trouvé dans endroit abandonner mais si c'était ses véritables parents.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est … Murmura-t-il.

Lucy ne répondit pas. Elle voyait qu'elle l'avait bouleversé lorsqu'elle lui a demandé. Stupide Lucy ! Tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était faire du mal aux autres. Elle l'avait traité de monstre la première fois, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, elle en avait mal au cœur maintenant. La seule chose qu'elle avait envi de faire, c'était de se mettre des gifles. Elle hésita à poser cette question qu'elle avait en tête.

-Et sinon, tu sais … Tu sais d'où tu viens ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de cette dernière, il avait l'air stresser.

-O-Oui … Je sais.

Lucy se força à faire un sourire, bien qu'il lui ait répondu subitement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse pour lui ou triste.

-A-ah … Et tu viens d'où ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, il détourna des yeux tout en se mettent une main sur la tête, il essayait de réfléchir.

-Je viens .. D'un village .. En ruine …

-Un village en ruine ?

-Igneel me la montrait une fois, mais je ne connais pas le nom de ce village …

-Tu sais où il est ?

Natsu la regarda droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi lui posait-elle toute ces questions, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'intéresse à sa vie.

-Je pourrais le retrouver ….

-Amène moi là-bas, s'il te plait !

Natsu la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il sourit, il se releva et tendit une main à Lucy.

-Très bien Princesse !

Lucy détourna le regard.

-Ne m'appelle pas Princesse !

Elle prit la main de Natsu et elle se releva. Natsu marcha d'un coté, elle le suivit. Elle ne savait pas tellement où elle allait, ne faisant que suivre Natsu, c'est normal. Le parcourt fut long et silencieux, aucun des deux ne le brisa. Natsu ne savait pas non plus où il allait, retrouver un village où il y est allé lorsqu'il était enfant était dure. Pourtant, il ne suivait que son odorat, il avait sentit cette odeur de roche en poussière depuis qu'ils ont courut vers la mer. L'odeur se rapprocha de plus en plus. Cela ne lui empester pas les narines mais, en t'en donné que c'est un Dragon Slayer, l'odorat est plus forte. Il s'arrêta nette, il sentit si proche. Il tourna la tête lentement. Lucy ouvrit la bouche. Le village. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment bien en ruine.

-Ce village …. Murmura Lucy.

Natsu resta silencieux.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler !

Natsu la regarda.

-Ce village avait été détruit par un dragon il y a dix-huit ans maintenant.

Encore les dragons, il n'y avait que eux pour faire ça évidement. C'était avec peur qui s'approcha de l'entré du village. C'était vraiment désert, les maisons commençaient vraiment à tomber. Il y avait une maison qui avait encore l'air en état, cette maison intrigua Lucy. Elle s'y approcha. La porte était sacrément détruite par contre. Quand elle entra, elle vit que cette maison n'avait presque plus de plafond. Elle regarda autour, de la poussière de partout, des toiles d'araignée. Elle regarda les pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une chambre vraiment pas comme si elle l'avait imaginé. C'était la chambre d'un enfant. Natsu qui avait suivit Lucy jusqu'à la maison, examina lui aussi les alentours, tout semblait si … Familier. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque là.

Lucy, toujours aussi curieuse, chercha partout en fouillant dans les affaires pour savoir si elle trouverait un quelconque indice sur le passé de Natsu. Natsu entra dans la chambre et il vit Lucy par terre entrain de chercher sous un meuble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde …

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Euh Lucy … Je croyais que lorsqu'on fait partit de la famille royale, on connaissait les bonnes manières !

Elle releva sa tête et regarda Natsu.

-La faute à qui si je les ai perdu ?

Elle rebaissa sa tête pour continuer à chercher. Natsu soupira, il regarda encore une fois. Il se rapprocha alors d'un landau. La main de Lucy toucha quelque chose, quelque chose en verre, elle pouvait sentir que c'était couper, elle prit l'objet et fit attention à ne pas se couper. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait prit, elle eu le cœur déchirer, elle se sentit comme intrus dans la vie de ces gens. Elle a trouvé un cadre photo briser et une photo montrent une famille. Des parents souriant dont la mère porter le bébé. Ils lui ressemblaient vraiment. Elle avait envi de pleurer. Que devait-elle faire ? Reposer la photo ? La remettre la où elle était ? Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Natsu, celui-ci ne la regarda pas. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo. Elle posa donc la photo sur le meuble. Natsu n'avait pas vraiment bouger. Il méditait. Il ne savait vraiment pas en quoi cette maison était si familière que ça.

-Natsu ?

Il se retourna pour voir Lucy de dos, elle ne semblait plus tellement bien.

-Euh .. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce village … Je voudrais leur rendre hommage … Personne ne la fait …

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, elle fait quelque chose qui est bien. Elle se dirigea vers la sortit, il la suivit. Il s'arrêta près de la porte, il regarda d'un coté, il posa une main sur le mur complètement fissuré et il caressa la surface. Puis il sortit de la maison.

_Mon chez moi … _ Pensa-t-il.

-Natsu, il faudrait faire écrire quelque chose sur une pierre et mettre des fleurs .. tu penses que ça ira ?

-Oui.

Ils trouvèrent alors une grosse pierre, c'était Natsu qui la prit (ben oui!), il la posa là où se trouver un puits. A l'aide d'une pierre, il grava ce que Lucy lui dicter de mettre. « Nous pensions à vous. Vous êtes aimé » C'était la même phrase qu'il y était écrit sur la tombe de la mère de Lucy. Lucy déposa au sol près de la pierre, des fleurs qu'elle avait récolté. Ils restèrent tout les deux dans le silence. Après quelque minute, c'est Lucy qui le brisa.

-J'aimerais tant que cette guerre cesse …

Natsu n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Quand je serais Reine, je ferais en sorte que tout cela cesse …

Il avait réussi ou bien c'est ce village qui lui avait donné envi ? Il avait pas envi de ce posé la question.

-Lucy, tu veux rentré ?

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête et elle se retourna pour rentré. Et pendant le chemin, les deux ne firent absolument rien. Natsu songeait à présent à ce qu'il allait se passé. Il avait quand même réussi sa mission mais il avait quand même envi de rester avec Lucy. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas une mission qui l'emperchera d'aller la voir !

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Lucy.

-Hein ?! Non ! Enfin .. Si ! Ca va !

-Tu fais une de ces têtes …

-J'étais seulement dans mes pensés.

-Toi ? Tu penses ?

Lucy rigola. Bien que cela l'énerver, il était heureux qu'elle riait.

-Lucy ? Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu venais de dire ?

Elle s'arrêta de rire.

-C'est à dire ?

-Sur la guerre.

Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Je sais que ça te concerne et oui ! Je le pensais vraiment !

Il y eu un instant de silence.

-Et toi Natsu ? Tu en penses quoi ?

-Que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux … Et puis, on est ami non ? Donc cela prouve qu'il n'y a pas de guerre entre nous !

-Après tout .. Tu n'étais pas tellement pour la guerre …

Il hocha de la tête. Ils se mirent à continué leur parcours. A un moment, la nuit commença à prendre tout le ciel. Ils étaient donc arriver dans le jardin du château. Lucy se retourna vers Natsu, souriante.

-Merci Natsu, j'ai passé quand même une bonne soirée.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Natsu pour parler car celle avait déposer un baiser sur la joue droite de ce dernier. Il en était figé. Mais vraiment figé, il avait sa respiration coupé. Il ne savait même plus où il était, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-Natsu ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il revint un peu à lui, écouta quand même la jeune princesse.

-On se revoit demain matin, d'accord ?

Il hocha difficilement la tête. Lucy s'en alla, un sourire au lèvre. Tandis que Natsu était toujours sur place. Il n'avait vraiment pas bougé, jamais on ne lui avait fait ça et c'était plutôt agréable. Il lâcha un sourire et s'en alla tout en croyant qu'il vole dans les nuages. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il passa devant deux gardes royaux.

-Tu as vu ce type ?

-Ouais il est bizarre …

-Tu penses qu'il a trop bu ?

-Non, il est amoureux certainement.

Lucy arriva dans sa chambre sans qu'elle se fasse voir, elle se jeta directement sur son lit, elle avait mal au pied à cause de cette ballade, mais elle était ravie, elle savait d'où venait Natsu, elle avait rendu hommage comme ferait une bonne reine. Elle avait hâte de la revoir.

_Amoureuse ! _Fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

_Si tu l'es ! Ne le caches pas ! Sinon tu vas souffrir ! _

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Et je sais ! Je connais mes sentiments !

_Menteuse !_

-C'est la vérité !

Après une bataille acharné contre la voix dans sa tête, elle déclara forfait :

-Je suis bel et bien le contraire de ma famille …

Natsu arriva toujours dans le même état qu'il était arrivé. Il sautillait comme un .. Amoureux. (I sing In the rain! Oui il ne pleut pas ...) Il arriva à son QG et hurla joyeusement :

-C'est moi !

C'était presque vide. Normal, vu l'heure qu'il était. Il y avait Makarov, assis en tailleur sur une table, les yeux fermer. Il s'approcha de lui joyeusement.

-Le vieux ! Tu veux savoir un truc ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait dormir.

-Oi ! Le vieux !

Il se réveilla en sursaut en criant un « POUAAA », qui ne fit pas peur Natsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien j'ai un truc à t'annoncé ! Ca risque de te plaire !

Il mit une main sur son menton, mine de reflechir.

-Tu as réussi la mission ?

-Oui ! Exactement ! Elle l'a dit !

-Ah .. Dans ce cas, tu ne peux plus aller la voir.

Le sourire de Natsu se fana.

-Euh .. Le vieux .. Tu blagues ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux le regarde normalement.

-Ben non. T'as liberté est rendu. Tu ne vas plus la voir.

-Enfin … Je ne suis plus obligé, mais je peux toujours la voir n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit une mine colérique.

-Natsu ! Tu ne vas plus la voir ! C'est un ordre !

Natsu recula d'un pas. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas … Et la récompense alors ? Mais pourquoi je ne dois plus la voir ? Demain elle m'attendra !

-La récompense tu l'auras plus tard. Lucy doit devenir reine, maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de toi.

Là encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi ?!

-Elle doit continuer son chemin vers la maturité … Et toi aussi. Ce n'est pas un amour impossible qui va vous aider tout les deux !

-Je … Je ne suis pas amoureux …

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Maintenant va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles la voir.

Natsu grinça des dents. Là, il était vraiment en colère. Il se retourna vers la sortit et il claqua la porte. Makorov souffla, une chose de faite.

-Pourquoi avoir choisit Natsu ? Demanda une voix cacher dans l'ombre.

-Parce qu'il est naïf, je le connais depuis longtemps.

-Et c'est quoi sa récompense ?

-Ce qu'il va avoir dans certainement pas longtemps si il fait ce que son cœur lui demande. Maintenant surveille le, Gajeel.

Gajeel sortit de derrière la porte, un sourire au lèvre.

-Gihi ! Ca va être marrent.


	10. Chapter 9 : La Déclaration

C'était le matin tôt, très tôt, l'heure de rendez-vous où Natsu devait venir chercher Lucy. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle avait attendu une heure maintenant et il était toujours pas là. Il n'arrivait jamais en retard, peut-être dix minutes en retard mais pas une heure, il est peut-être en train de dormir si cela se trouve. Elle soupira, une heure, c'était long, elle pouvait pas attendre une heure encore. Avant que les gardes habituelles arrivent, elle prit la décision de remonter dans sa chambre, rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu pendant ces mois. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, le seul jour qu'elle aime car elle est libre, tout le temps, elle attendait se merveilleux jour où elle ne se comportait moins en princesse mais depuis que Natsu est arrivé dans sa vie, elle ne fait que fuguer. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu aujourd'hui ? Il avait promit, il reviendrait, comment ne peut-il pas venir avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Elle lui avait fait .. Un bisous sur la joue. Après une bataille acharné avec elle même, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai que cela lui faisait assez peur d'aller le voir et de lui dire comme ça. Le pire c'est qu'il était idiot, il lui avait quand même demander ce que c'était l'amour … Si cela se trouve, il en sera heureux. Oui, heureux de savoir qu'elle l'aime … Vu la réaction qu'il venait de faire.

Elle était remontée dans sa chambre, elle était déçue, il n'était pas venu. Il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, puis elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'il était midi et demi. Elle se leva lentement puis elle se dirigea mollement vers la salle à manger bien qu'a mit chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la bonne tenue, elle remonta pour se changer et ensuite elle redescendit pour aller là où elle doit être. Le repas était déjà servie, elle s'y installa, ce qu'elle mangeait été bon. Mais il y avait pas la même émotion qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle mangeait. Où est l'ambiance ? C'est trop silencieux. En plus, elle devait faire un pique-nique avec Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Sharuru. Ils étaient tout les cinq. Et là elle est seule. Si cela se trouve, il est venu lorsqu'elle est remontée. Mais connaissant Natsu, il serait capable de faire l'impossible pour aller la chercher .. C'est-à-dire monter dans sa chambre. Donc, il n'est pas venu.

-Quel idiot !

Heureusement qu'elle était seule.

Il marcha simplement dans cette forêt qu'il connait presque par cœur. Il réfléchissait longuement à ce que le vieux lui avait dit. Il a dû sortir une idiotie pour convaincre Wendy, Happy et Sharuru que le pique-nique était annulé. Pour Lucy, il savait pas quoi faire. Même si il était pas venu ce matin, il va revenir, ça c'est sur. Il trouvera une bonne excuse … Ou alors il lui dira la vérité tout simplement. La connaissant, elle lui mettra une baffe dans la figure. Mais si cela vaudra le coup. Soudainement, il tomba par terre. Il regarda sur quoi il avait bien pu marcher pour tomber au sol. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose, une simple lumière lui détourna son attention. Il se dirigea vers la lumière qui sortit par un long trait fin. Il vit que quelque chose se trouver cacher là. Il força l'espèce de couvercle en bois pour le soulever. Ce qu'il vit lui rempli de joie.

Lucy regarda par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il n'était venu. Cela l'attrista. Elle était restée dans sa chambre toute la journée. La nuit commença à tomber. Et si il revenait pas demain ? Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, il allait pas l'abandonner, non, il ne faut surtout pas se dire ça.

-Je ne l'espère pas. Lâcha-t-elle à voix haute.

-Lucy ?

Lucy se retourna pour face à Levy. Elle l'a regarda d'une manière confuse.

-Aujourd'hui tu étais là, tu devais pas sortir ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui, mais … Il n'est pas venu.

Levy soupira en haussant des épaules.

-Les mec alors ! Si tu savais ..

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la jeune princesse au bord des larmes. Levy se sentit gêné.

-Euh Lucy … Tu sais … C'est une absence ! Il est peut-être pas venu pour des raisons personnelles.

-Le connaissant … Renifla Lucy. Il serait venu m'avertir.

Levy était étonnée, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Cela faisait presque peur même.

-Lucy … Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de ce type ?

Elle releva la tête rouge.

-Non ! N'importe quoi ! Tu ne dis que …

-Yo !

-AAAAArgh !

Lucy tomba par terre, elle releva la tête pour voir .. Natsu. Qu'elle disait qu'il était capable de tout faire pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait voir en effet deux paires d'ailes, Happy le tenait certainement.

-NATSU ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il lui répondit un sourire.

-Je suis venu te chercher !

Elle se releva en colère.

-Et bien tu es en retard ! TRES en retard !

-Mais Luce …

Il se fit couper par un cri aigue. Lucy et Natsu se retourna pour voir la jeune servante qui était là depuis le début. Celle-ci pétrifier de peur.

-Lu-lu-lu-lucy ! Ce type … C'est un dragon slayer ! Bégaya-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Lucy était prise de panique, elle engueulera Natsu plus tard. Elle prit la main de la jeune servante aux cheveux bleu pour la rassurée.

-Levy, Natsu n'est pas un Dragon Slayer comme les autres. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! J'ai confiance en lui !

Natsu, derrière elle, qui l'entendit, en était fortement heureux. Il avait lui aussi une place dans le cœur de la jeune princesse. Levy n'en fut pas tellement convaincue.

-Mais Lucy …

-Levy … Si tu as confiance en moi, tu sais que je dis la vérité.

Lucy se dirigea vers son armoire et elle se cacha derrière des meubles puis elle mit ses vêtements de ville. Elle se dirigea vers Levy.

-S'il te plait, cache moi encore un peu. Et ne dis rien à personne pour Natsu. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Lucy …

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle fit un salut à Happy qui tenait toujours le dos du jeune mage. Elle prit le bras de Natsu puis, ils sautèrent ensemble dans le vide. Prise de panique, Levy se dirigea vers la fenêtre où elle regarda Lucy qui se faisait par tenir par le mage et qui était tenu par un chat volant. Ils se posèrent assez loin. Elle pouvait encore les voir se diriger vers la forêt. Elle était maintenant stressée. Que fallait-il faire ? Lucy fuguait depuis tout ce temps avec un Dragon Slayer, AVEC un Dragon Slayer ! La chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Déjà, si on les découvre, lui il se fait tuer devant tout le monde certainement et Lucy enfermait à vie. Elle sortit de la chambre en stresse. Elle devait le dire à Mira … Non, Lucy lui faisait horriblement confiance, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Mira. Mais ce qui est sur et certain, elle était amoureuse de ce type. Ce type est un dragon slayer et elle une constellationniste. Il fallait qu'elle rejette le prince des esprits pour un dragon slayer ? Non, elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Elle arrêta de réfléchir.

Erza qui passa par là, voulut alors voir comment aller la jeune fille, elle toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir. Elle vit que les fenêtres étaient ouverte est … Elle sentie une drôle d'odeur. Elle connaissait cette odeur. Oui, elle en avait tué des milliers sur le champ de bataille. Elle se retourna et se dirigea ailleurs. Mirajane qui était entrain de ranger ses affaires tranquillement, ne remarqua pas que la jeune chevalière était entré dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle se tourna et à sa grande surprise.

-Oh, bonsoir Dame Erza.

-Bonsoir Mirajane.

Elle s'avança vers Mira sans faire le moindre sourire. Remarquant que la jeune chevalière n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal.

Erza ignora la deuxième phrase.

-Où est Lucy ?

Mira se sentit confuse.

-Je ne sais pas. Dans sa chambre peut-être.

-Elle n'y était pas.

-Et bien je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blanc continua son petit travail, Erza n'avait pas bougé.

-Me caches-tu quelque chose ?

Mirajane lâcha soudainement ce qu'elle avait prit, puis elle tourna sa tête vers Erza.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ne me réponds pas par une question. Réponds.

-Mais non …

-Ne ment pas non plus !

Pourquoi Erza se comportait ainsi avec elle ? Levy qui passa par là, entendit la moitié de la discutions de Erza et Mira. Elle savait de quoi elles parlaient. Elle resta cacher derrière la porte.

-Erza ! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes ! Je ne te cache rien du tout !

-Ou est Lucy ?! Elle est partie avec quelqu'un ! Je suis sure que toi tu le sais !

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Mais non enfin !

Elle dû prendre les grand moyen.

-Tu as une sœur pas vrai ? Plutôt souffrante parait-il ?

-Lisanna ? Laisse là en dehors de tout ça !

-Que se passerait-il se elle apprenait que sa sœur et son frère soient renvoyer de leur travail ? Que se passerait-il si vous n'aviez plus d'argent ?

Dans ces moments là, elle se trouvait extrêmement cruelle. Levy n'en pouvait plus. Elle se dirigea vers les deux femmes.

-Erza ! Arrête !

Erza se retourna, Mirajane à genoux au sol. Levy baissa sa tête.

-Mirajane n'y est vraiment pour rien … je sais où est Lucy …

Lucy et Natsu marchèrent tranquillement, Happy les avaient laissé tout les deux. Elle avait suivit Natsu, elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait à nouveau. Soudainement, elle vit plus personne, seulement des herbes hautes.

-Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre son bras et la força à se mettre à terre. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri aiguë. Elle vit Natsu à genoux lui aussi.

-Natsu ? Tu fais quoi ?

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui demandait de se taire mais bon, elle ne lui posa pas la question. Natsu continua son chemin à quatre patte. Si elle avait su qu'elle devait marcher à quatre pattes, elle ne se serait pas mise dans cette tenue. Mais bon, si ça valait le coup. Ils arrivèrent à la fin des hautes herbes, Natsu continua toujours sa démarche le plus calmement possible, Lucy se contenta de marcher normalement sans faire un bruit aussi. C'est alors qu'en plein centre de la forêt, elle vit un arbre avec d'énorme racine et des ouverture de partout. Ce qui la rendit curieuse, c'était de voir une lumière bleuté en sortir. Natsu regarda dans un coin, Lucy dans un autre. Ils virent quelque chose de tellement .. Féerique. Surtout Lucy. Il y avait des fées d'une couleur bleuté qui danser dans tout les sens. Elles laissaient derrière elle de la poussière étoilé se dégager. Lucy était comblée, c'était le plus beau spectacle de la nature que Natsu lui offrait. Si cela se trouve, c'était son cadeau pour se faire pardonner … Au diable se qu'il vient de se passer, qu'on la laisse déguster se moment magique. Natsu la contempla, il était heureux de la voir ainsi. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le centre d'un terrain où des champignons poussaient tout autour. Lucy se releva et elle le regarda quelque instant puis elle hésita et elle se dirigea vers lui. A se moment, le mage aux cheveux roses fit une petite révérence, elle fit de même. Il lui tendit une main bien qu'il hésitait. Elle lui prit. Il ne savait pas danser. En comprenant son regard, la jeune fille lui demanda par sa simple pensé de la suivre. Il comprit et il le fit. Lucy dansait enfin avec lui. Les fées sortirent de leur arbres et les regardèrent tout en faisant un cercle autour d'eux. Certaine bougèrent à leurs façon de danser. Lucy lui fit son plus beau sourire avec quelque rougeur sur ses joues. Natsu fit de même, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Puis les fées se mirent à partir d'une vitesse folle laissant leur poussières étoilés tomber derrière elle. Natsu les regarda, Lucy n'avait pas quitter Natsu. Puis il se rassura en parlant le premier.

-Cette histoire est un peu comme une Fairy Tail …

Lucy cligna des yeux.

-Une Fairy Tail ? Tu veux dire .. Une Fairy Tale, un conte de fée ?

-Lucy, est-ce que les fées ont des queues ? (non je ne ferais pas ma blague pourris)

-Je ne sais pas .. Je n'ai pas bien vu à l'instant.

-Personne ne le sait réellement, car c'est ça qui est éternelle, tant que cela reste un mystère, se sera éternelle, une aventure éternelle … Des choses .. Impossible à réaliser …

-Comment ça ?

-Tant que ça restera éternelle, nous pouvions réaliser des choses impossibles !

-Comme .. Comme quoi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comme toi et moi …

Il se rapprocha d'elle et il lui déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucy était figée, alors lui aussi il l'aime. Elle pensait qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un baiser. Mais elle était heureuse. Son premier baiser. Il était tout simplement merveilleux. Natsu était donc ce prince charmant ? Réellement ? Elle resserra son entrante. Il fit de même. _Merci Happy pour les conseils_ pensa-t-il. En effet, celui-ci avait avoué avec difficulté à son chat qu'il était amoureux de la princesse mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui avait répondu de lui embrasser sur la bouche lorsque le moment sera très calme entre eux et après avoir dit quelque chose qui signifier « avouer ses sentiments » il avait vaguement réfléchi cette journée. Il a désobéit au Maitre pour elle. Mais .. Il avait oublié un détail …

Derrière son buisson, Erza serra des dents. Jamais elle n'aurait crut que se qu'il se passerait serait vrai. Elle grinça ses dents, referma son poing puis elle dégaina son épée en sortant du buisson pour attaquer le Dragon Slayer. Natsu rompit le baiser et il l'entendit arrivée. Il poussa fortement Lucy au sol et il tenta de retenir l'épée de la chevalière qui était sur lui. Le sang lui coula des mains, il tenta de la repousser le plus férocement possible. Il fit flambé ses mains et il fit fondre l'arme de la jeune femme en armure. Vu que son arme n'avait plus aucune utilité, elle la jeta, elle prit une dague et se jeta sur lui, tentant de la poignarder. Natsu mit ses mains sur la dague, il força le plus possible que la dague n'atteigne pas sa peau. Lucy se releva et se dirigea vers les deux combattants.

-Erza ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, elle voulait le tuer ici et maintenant. Natsu grogna, cette fille avait vraiment beaucoup de force. Mais il avait sentit que quelque chose allait arrivé. Erza fut projeter hors de Natsu, celui-ci put souffler. Gajeel était arrivé à temps. Un peu plus, elle aurait réussi à le poignarder. Lucy se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

-Erza !

Lorsque celle-ci se releva, elle fit un geste qu'elle s'était autorisée a faire, elle la gifla. La tête de Lucy tourna et de ses yeux, elle regarda la jeune fille, les larmes lui montant au yeux.

-Princesse Lucy ! Qu'avez vous fait ?! Hurla la chevalière. N'aviez-vous pas honte ?!

-Non … Je sais ce que je fais …. Et ce n'est pas à vous de vous en occupez !

Elle s'était mise elle aussi de hurler. En même temps, en temps que futur reine, elle se devait de donner des ordres.

-Erza ! Je t'ordonne de revenir au château et de laisser ce Dragon Slayer !

Erza ne fit rien. Elle répondit durement :

-Vous n'êtes pas encore reine, Princesse, je n'ai rien à recevoir de votre part.

Elle resta figée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Natsu était à coté de Gajeel, il regardait la scène entre Erza et Lucy.

-Et toi idiot ! Fit Gajeel en le regardant de haut. La mission est finie ! Tu devais pas la revoir !

Lucy avait entendu.

-La mission ?

Natsu se raidit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

Erza se rapprocha d'eux.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes mais sachez que …

Elle pointa Natsu.

-Tu mourras ! Je t'en donne ma parole ! Je te capturerais, et je te ramènerais vers le roi !

Il était mal … Vraiment mal. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il doit faire. Gajeel lui prit l'épaule.

-On se tire !

Natsu le suivit à contre-coeur. Lucy se mit à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle posa ses mains sur son visage. Erza les regarda partir.

-Allez-y ! Ordonna Erza d'une manière très neutre.

Lucy releva la tête, elle vit que des éclaireurs sortirent de leurs cachettes afin de les pourchasser.

-Non pas ça !

Erza se retourna pour regarder la pauvre héritière au sol lui implorer sa pitié. Elle se dirigea vers elle et elle lui prit son bras afin qu'elle la suive de force. Cette dernière ne se manifesta pas.

-Natsu …

Natsu marcha lentement.

-Oi ! Réveille toi ! On est poursuivit !

Il ne répondit pas.

-Dépêche toi si tu veux pas crever !

-Va-t-en toi .. C'est moi qu'ils veulent …

Gajeel ne comprit pas mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de lui mettre un pain dans la figure. Natsu ne se manifesta pas.

-Idiot ! Cette fille n'est rien pour toi ! Déjà, c'est une princesse et elle ne pourra jamais aimé un mec comme toi !

Natsu ne bougea pas et il ne répondit pas. Les éclaireurs étaient enfin arrivés, Gajeel se mit en position de combat. Natsu ne réagit pas. Il était … Vidé.

-Hey Natsu ! Cours ! Je les retiens !

Il ne bougea pas.

-Idiot !

Quelque éclaireurs tentèrent de le mettre ua sol, il ne fit rien, mais il se contenta de se libérer.

-Toi cours !

Gajeel recula d'un pas, grinça des dents puis il continua son chemin en courent. L'un des éclaireurs tenta de le rattraper mais un autre lui fit :

-Pas la peine de poursuivre l'autre, c'est lui que Dame Erza veut.

Il hocha la tête, puis ils embarquèrent le Dragon Slayer.

Dans le château, Erza arriva devant le roi avec sa fille dans la main qui tenta de se libérer. Elle l'a fit s'accroupir devant le roi.

-Votre Altesse … J'ai surpris votre fille … être avec un dragon slayer.

Le roi grinça des dents, il se rapprocha d'elle et il la gifla.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?!

Lucy ne répondit pas. Puis c'est alors qu'elle entendit des gigotement. Elle se retourna, Natsu était arrivé et les éclaireurs le tenait par les bras de derrière. Il vit la jeune fille, il tourna la tête.

-C'est ce Dragon Slayer. Répondit Erza.

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon, celui-ci ne fit plus rien. Il tourna autour de lui.

-Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'une ordure comme toi à bien pu faire à ma fille hein ?

-Je les ai vu s'embrassé. Répondit Erza à la place du Dragon Slayer.

Le roi s'arrêta.

-Tu sembles avoir vraiment des problèmes. Tu aurais vécu loin d'ici, il ne te serais rien arrivé. Mais là. Le pire c'est que tu as … Fait quelque chose d'interdit.

Il tourna le regard.

-Toucher une constellationniste offre la mort au Dragon Slayer.

-Votre altesse ! Ce type ! Je le reconnais ! Fit un garde.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est Salamander, non seulement c'est un Dragon Slayer mais c'est aussi l'un des plus grand brigand de la ville.

Lucy fut surprise, il ne lui avait pas dit. Mission, brigand …

-Je vois … Double raison de trouver la mort …

Il fit une pause puis il releva son regard vers Natsu.

-Demain au levé du soleil, tu mourras ! Maintenant qu'on l'enferme !

Les gardes le prient pas les bras. Il commença à se manifester.

-Lucy ! Lucy écoute moi ! Je suis revenu pour toi ! Que pour toi tout à l'heure ! Je te promets que c'était sincère ! Je te le jure !

Il fut sortit de la pièce. Le roi se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Quant à toi, encore heureux que tu sois ma fille et la seule héritière du trône car sinon ta punition aurait été sévère, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre pendant deux semaines ! Tu n'assisteras pas à l'exécution de ce Dragon Slayer.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Erza lui prit le bras et la força à la suivre à nouveau. Le roi resta là, encore des bêtises d'adolescent, il devait vraiment lui donner une éducation sévère.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi odieux ? Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Je ne le suis pas, je ne fais que mon devoir de roi. Même si il ne l'avait touché, il aurait été exécuter quand même pour les crimes qu'il a fait.

L'ombre derrière lui ne répondit pas mais finalement :

-Je vais voir ce Dragon Slayer. Ne m'en empêcher pas.

Le roi ne répondit pas.


	11. Chapter 10 : Le Sauvetage

Lucy pleura sur son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, jamais elle n'avait été aussi triste, quand sa mère est morte elle n'était pas dans cette état. Là, c'est de sa faute si Natsu va mourir. C'est quoi cette cette mission ? De toute façon, elle s'en fiche, elle n'est pas là pour penser à ça. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, on y jeta deux servantes bien connu dans le château : Levy et Mirajane.

-Les filles … Sanglota-Lucy en les regardant.

Mirajane s'approcha de Lucy et elle la prit dans ses bras. Levy s'approcha de la blonde, elle serra ses poing et elle se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle baissa la tête, commencent à verser des larmes.

-Lucy …

Cette dernière releva la tête pour la regarder.

-Tu vas me haïr ...

Mirajane baissa la tête aussi. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

-C'est moi qui a avoué à Erza … J'ai tout dit …

Lucy en était gravement choqué. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer.

-Mais Lucy ! Fit Mirajane en la tenant par les épaules. Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a dû dire où tu te trouvais, pardonne là, c'est de ma faute !

-Mais de toute façon … Il est trop tard … Répondit Lucy, les yeux dans le vide.

Mirajane donna des petites tapes sur les joues de Lucy.

-Lucy, ne dites pas ça ! Nous trouverons un moyen de sortir d'ici ! J'en suis sur !

Il s'avança, seul dans le couloir humide. Noir et sale de partout. Il ne se préoccupa pas des gens enfermer qui demander pitié, il se dirigea vers la cellule la plus calme, celle qui détenait un dragon, son pire ennemi. Il s'approcha des barres en fer, il voyait le jeune mage au cheveux rose, posé contre le mur, il ne semblait plus réagir. Loki vit qu'il n'avait même pas réagit en sa présence.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

Aucune réponse. Le jeune Dragon Slayer ne leva pas la tête. Loki ne réagit pas non plus. Il soupira.

-Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour t'affiné avec la princesse. C'était quoi ? Une mission ? Tu voulais te faire la princesse pour en profiter de ses pouvoirs ?

Cette fois-ci encore, Natsu ne répondit pas.

-Il faut que je te dises quoi pour que tu me réponds ? Je dois te provoquer ?

Silence. (Vous voulez que je dises quoi quand ils font rien?)

-Tu sais, je crois que les dragon abandonne leur « enfant » pour en trouver d'autre. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Natsu commença à relever la tête, les yeux mi-clos.

-Tu ne savais pas que ton dragon t'a abandonné pour aller en trouver un autre ?

Il commença à grogner.

-Allez … Tu n'allais quand même pas croire que les dragon considèrent les Dragon Slayer comme leur propre enfants ..

C'en fut trop. D'une grande vitesse, Natsu surgit vers les bars de fer pour tenter de mettre toute sa colère sur cet esprit qui ne faisait que l'énerver. Loki ne bougea pas, il regardait le garçon aux cheveux roses qui le regarder avec haine, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer de bras par les barreaux.

-Pauvre garçon. Tu es trop naïf.

En guise de réponse, Natsu lui rugit sur lui tel l'écho d'un dragon. Les bruits des autres détenus ne se firent plus entendre. C'était réellement le silence totale. Natsu respira brusquement. Il s'était vraiment trop essouffler.

-Tu es bel et bien un sauvage. On devrait te mettre une laisse pour que tu te comportes mieux mais hélas, tu sais quel est le sort qui te resserve dans quelques heures.

Natsu se calma. Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il avait juste peur qu'elle l'oublie lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Il appuya sa tête contre les barreaux.

-Si elle t'a choisie ce n'est pas pour rien … Toi … Tu as eu de la chance, bien que cette relation soit interdite. Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi as-tu voulu la côtoyer ?

Natsu ne releva pas la tête puis il dit d'une voix faible :

-Pour une mission …

Loki n'en fut vraiment pas surpris.

-Il fallait … Que je sois quelqu'un d'important pour elle, comme ça, lorsqu'elle deviendra reine, elle mettra fin à la guerre.

-Et donc, tu as voulu qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi.

-On m'a interdit de la revoir … J'ai désobéi. Je suis quand même retourner la voir.

Il releva la tête.

-C'est moi qui suis tombé pour elle.

Il fut surpris par sa dernière phrase. Comment un abruti comme lui puisse dire des choses comme ça ? Natsu rebaissa sa tête.

-Elle ne sera pas là pour te voir à ta dernière heure.

-Comment vais-je mourir ?

-En te coupant la tête. C'est la sentence pour un dragon Slayer qui touche une constellationniste. Normalement, la plupart se fait pendre.

Il attendit quelque seconde avant de répondre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai fait tout ça pour nous, au départ oui, je le faisais pour la récompense mais maintenant, je tiens à elle.

Loki se retourna prêt à partir.

-Veux-tu que je lui dises ceci ?

Natsu fut surprit, jamais il n'aurait crut qu'il lui ferait un service.

-Oui …

Loki commença à partir. Natsu retourna dans le coin de la cellule, il rapprocha ses jambes vers lui et il posa sa tête dessus.

A l'entrer de Magnolia, des gens entrèrent dans la ville mais pas n'importe qui. Certaine personne étaient en habiller d'un manteaux, capuche sur la tête. Celui qui était tout devant était très petit, il regarda d'un regard colérique droit devant lui.

-On le sauve et c'est moi qui le tue. Ca te va ? Fit le plus grand à coté.

-Non Gajeel, répondit le vieux. On le sauve et c'est moi qui le tue. Je l'avais mis en garde, il ne m'a pas écouté.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans aucun bruit.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Lâcha Gajeel.

-Que racontes-tu ? Demanda Makarov.

-Il y a longtemps, je me suis fait attraper et je devais me faire pendre le lendemain mais une gamine m'a sortit de là. Je lui avais promit de revenir mais … Malheureusement …

-Alors toi, tu es bien le contraire de Natsu.

-En effet, j'irais pas risqué ma peau pour une nana.

-Tu es cruel.

Ils se placèrent tous devant une grande estrade. C'était ici qu'avait lieux l'exécution.

-Donc c'est quoi le plan ?

-On attend le bon moment. Lorsqu'ils seront sur le point de le tuer, nous les déstabiliserons.

Lucy pleura toujours, ses deux meilleurs amies étaient dans un silence, elles ne tentèrent pas de la réconfortée, Lucy n'en voulait pas. Elles pouvaient entendre des mots de regrets de la bouche de la princesse.

-Si seulement la guerre n'existait pas … Si seulement je n'étais pas une constellationniste …

C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête d'un coup.

-Constellationniste ?

Mirajane et Levy la regardèrent surprise. Lucy se releva pour prendre sa seule clé qui pourra l'aider. Elle la plaça sous la porte afin que l'esprit qu'elle souhaite sois derrière.

-Ouvre toi ! Porte de la vierge ! Virgo !

Elle vu une lumière passer sous la porte. Puis elle entendit.

-Princesse ? Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez -vous invoqué derrière votre porte ?

-Les explication plus tard ! S'il te plait ! Ouvre moi ! Je dois sortir !

Elles entendirent un bruit de grincement puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Voila princesse ? Ai-je droit à une punition ?

Sans lui répondre, Lucy partit comme une fusée de la chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à la sortit. Levy et Mirajane sortirent aussi.

-Je pense que Virgo, tu peux rentré, elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici.

Sans répondre, l'esprit disparut, Levy se rapprocha.

-On devrait la rejoindre.

Mirajane hocha de la tête.

Elle tenta de courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle devait le retrouver, si jamais elle n'y arrive pas, elle ne le reverra plus.

« Je me demande si il y a une histoire par ici. » Fit une jeune fille qu'elle frôla.

Natsu fut sortit de sa cellule et fut embarquer sur l'estrade. Ils le forcèrent à les genoux à terre. Il y avait du monde devant lui, ils attendaient avec impatience l'exécution d'un Dragon Slayer. Beaucoup s'écria « Oh C'est lui » ou des « Je le reconnais, c'est le voleur ! ». Le roi commença un petit discours :

-Mes amis ! Ce dragon Slayer mourra se matin … Pour ne pas avoir respecter une des règles d'or du royaume ! Il a osé toucher la princesse !

Beaucoup ce mit à hurler « A bat le dragon » ou d'autre manifestation qui n'était pas joyeuse mais qui était énormément du coté du roi. Natsu put alors reconnaître certaine personne du QG, Gajeel les avait prévenu mais, cela ne servira à rien. Il allait mourir même si ils le sauvent. Le soleil commença à se levé, le roi prit la hache à la main. Tuer à coup de hache. Son cœur battait affreusement, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, il avait toujours aussi peur, il était tué de l'intérieur.

-Adieu .. Murmura-t-il.

Le roi fut sur le point de levé la hache et de la baisser au bon moment. Makarov et le reste étaient près à attaquer … Quand soudain.

-ARRETEZ !

Plus personne ne fit rien, cette voix féminine. Lucy arriva à pas de course, elle se jeta sur l'estrade et prit la tête de Natsu qui était toujours sur son corps. Le roi fut pétrifier. Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit la chaleur, cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant. Lucy regarda son père avec haine.

-Si tu tiens à le tuer … Alors tue moi en premier …

Le roi grinça, il lui hurla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Dégage immédiatement !

-Non ! Je ne t'obéirais pas ! Si tu veux le tuer, tue moi d'abord !

Beaucoup de gens eurent la bouche ouverte. Ce que faisait la princesse était contre nature, comment osait-elle ? Erza qui la regardait n'en bougea pas non plus, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Maman aurait voulu la paix … Dit-elle sans hurler cette fois-ci.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça !

-Tu l'es encore plus ! Elle me l'a dit je m'en souviens ! Toi qui était trop occupé et elle qui restait avec moi, elle me disait tout !

« J'aurai aimé rencontrer un dragon et lui dire que je le pardonne. »

Lucy eu des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Natsu .. Tu n'es pas un dragon mais sache que moi .. En temps que princesse … Je te pardonne …

-Ne fait pas ça Lucy … Répondit-il … Je ne suis pas un gars pardonnable …

-Dis pas n'importe quoi …

Elle regarda encore une fois les yeux de son père avec colère.

-Père … Tu ne veux pas la paix ?

Il serra à nouveau des dents. Il baissa sa hache, il regarda les gens qui se trouver face à eux. Silence. Le soleil s'était levé, il était au dessus des montagnes voisines. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

« Qui est le menteur ? » Demanda une jeune fille des rangs.

Les civils levèrent leur bras en signe de mécontentement, ils se mirent tous à hurler « Non à la guerre ! » Le roi était bloqué.

-Libérez-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un garde enleva les chaines des Natsu qui étaient sur ses mains puis il ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Lucy. Le roi soupira. Lucy pleura des larmes de joie, jamais elle n'aurait crut que ça puisse se terminer comme ça. Enfin presque. Ils entendirent tous un bruit sourd, le plus horrible des bruits, c'était presque comme un coup de feu, Lucy se retourna face à son père, c'était lui qu'il s'était reçu l'attaque. Elle abandonna les bras de Natsu pour tenter de rattraper son père qui tomber.

-PERE !

Cette fois-ci, il agonisa dans ses bras, jamais elle n'aurait crut cela, bien qu'elle détestait son père, elle ne voulait pas sa mort. Natsu se retourna vers le publique avec des yeux de rages. Ceux qui font partit de ses amis se retournèrent de partout afin de trouver l'auteur de ce meurtre devant des milliers de personne. Beaucoup prirent peur et s'en allèrent dans différente direction. Il pouvait voir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis …

-Comment allez-vous les gens ? Sourit-il.

-Cobra ! Hurlèrent les gens du QG.

Alors que Levy et Mira étaient arrivés depuis pas longtemps, elles semblait vraiment époustoufler par les scènes qu'on leur offrait. Natsu se mit à lui hurler.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!

-J'aime pas les monarques ! Dit-il en souriant.

Natsu surgit vers lui en courant, le feu dans le point. C'est alors que plusieurs personne se ramena vers lui et les autres. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui. Mais aucun étaient un dragon slayer.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Murmura Makorov.

Ils se mirent en position de bataille. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux blanc qui accompagner Cobra, puis elle se mit à hurler.

-Ouvre toi ! Porte du bélier ! Aries !

Tout le monde n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Cette femme était une constellationiste et elle était du coté du tueur du roi. Lucy se releva, les larmes aux yeux.

-Attend .. Tu es une constellationniste ?

La blanche se mit à rire bêtement :

-Oui ! Exactement ! Et pourquoi je suis contre toi ? L'anarchie très chère ! L'anarchie !

Lucy ne pouvait être que de plus en plus dégouter, donc il y avait quand même des constellationniste ennemie. Cobra remarqua tout autour.

-On est pas assez on dirait, nous reviendrons !

Ils prirent tous le chemin inverse certaine personne du QG se mirent à suivre les ennemis, ils eurent tous disparut. Les gardes royaux montèrent alors sur l'estrade afin de prendre délicatement le roi et de l'amener. Lucy le regarda avec des yeux attrister. Natsu ne savait plus quoi dire. Le chagrin lui monta alors aux yeux, Lucy fonça dans les bras de Natsu. Natsu lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à la détendre ce qui ne marcher pas. Erza était là depuis le début, elle avait regardé ce qu'il s'était passé depuis tout le long. La seule chose qu'elle devait faire maintenant, c'est de ce mettre à genoux et de dire à voix haute :

-Le roi est mort ! Vive la reine !

Tout le monde qui était dans les alentours firent de même. Ils acclamèrent Lucy de la même manière. Celle-ci s'en fichait complètement, elle venait de perdre son père et on lui enfonçait encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Natsu lui ne s'en fichait pas, à vrai dire, il était intrigué, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Lucy allait devenir reine … Et Lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendra ?

Lucy regardait depuis une heure déjà son père sur son lit de mort. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire avec lui, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'aime aussi. Ses yeux était rouge à cause des larmes qui n'avait pas arrêté de couler, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait pleuré pour lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de bon pour lui.

-Père … Murmura-t-elle.

On lui avait dit que demain sera son enterrement et que deux jours après, elle sera couronnée reine. Finalement elle va devenir reine assez jeune.

Natsu n'était pas resté avec elle, il préférait rester dans un coin seul à réfléchir. Au départ, toute cette histoire n'était que de la pure rigolade, enfaite, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait si Lucy devenait reine. Si elle est reine et qu'elle veut toujours de lui, elle voudrait alors ce marier et alors il serait … Pourquoi il avait si peur, et ça ce trouve, cela ne durera pas. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Gajeel se mit à coté de lui.

-Alors ? On a été sauver par sa copine mais on ne sait plus quoi faire hein ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Salamander ? Tu as peur qu'elle ne soit plus avec toi ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

-J'aime pas quand t'es muet ! T'es vraiment chiant !

Encore du silence, c'était comme si Natsu ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui l'entourer. Gajeel soupira à sa manière, il se releva et il s'en alla.

Lucy, toujours aussi vide depuis le matin n'avait toujours pas mangé le repas, depuis le midi et le soir elle avait arrêté. Pour le moment, elle se demandait pourquoi Natsu ne l'avait laissé seul lorsqu'elle devait voir son père. Il était toujours pas revenu. Le soir était très vite arrivé, elle s'allongea doucement dans le lit, elle ne savait plus ce qu'était la fatigue maintenant. Elle fermait les yeux puis elle s'endormit les larmes aux yeux, la fenêtre était resté ouverte. D'ailleurs, une silhouette la regarder dormir de la fenêtre, il s'avança vers elle et il frôla son visage avec sa main.

-Natsu ? Demanda une petite boule de poil sur le balcon.

Il resserra le poing il repassa par la fenêtre et le chat bleu lui prit le dos pour qu'ils s'envolent. Il retomba doucement sur le sol, Happy qui volait toujours de son coté, il regardait tristement Natsu. Celui-ci avait mit ses mains dans ses poches pour regarder le sol.

-Tu ne vas pas la laisser hein ? Demanda tristement Happy. Moi j'aime beaucoup Lucy !

Il ne tenta pas de répondre. Il se contenta seulement de marcher.

-Dans un autre monde, tu tentes sans cesse de la protéger même si tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs.  
>Natsu se retourna pour tomber sur une étrange fille.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ce monde possède moins de mensonge. Le seul mensonge était : Les dragon Slayer sont tous nos ennemis et les contellationnistes, nos alliés. C'était bien sur étrange. Je me demande comment se terminera votre fin.

Elle s'en alla. Laissant un Natsu confus. Il chercha pas à rattraper cette fille et il se contenta seulement de continuer le chemin.

-Il y a un conte de fée par ici, c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un.


	12. Chapter 11 : révélation

Lucy avait remit ses vêtements noir qu'elle n'avait pas remit depuis des semaines. La dernière fois c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Elle se souvenait bien de ce moment, Natsu s'était invité sans qu'elle lui dise de venir. Elle se demandait si il allait venir aujourd'hui. Habiller et préparer, elle prit son bouquet de chrysanthème et elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea silencieusement dans son jardin où des milliers de personnes s'était réuni. Elle contempla le cercueil de bois qui aller être mit sous terre. Le silence régnait. Aucun mot, aucun pleur. Les gens étaient moins émotionnelle par rapport à la mort de la reine Layla. Judo, le roi, n'avait pas été très apprécier par le peuple depuis les derniers événement. Lucy posa délicatement son bouquet sur le cercueil puis un curée vint à le bénir. Des hommes fort attachèrent le cercueil pour ensuite le tirer et le soulever a fin de le poser dans le trou. Lucy prit une poigne de terre et elle versa la terre sablé dans le trou.

-Nous pensons à toi, tu es aimé. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et elle se dirigea vers le château sans exprimer d'émotion. Levy vint alors devant elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. L'autre ne répondit pas. Elle était assez triste comme ça, on a enlevé sa mère, on a voulu la séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait et maintenant, on lui enlevait son père. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas forcement mais il restait son père.

-Lucy .. Tout cela est de ma faute .. Murmura Levy. Si je n'avais rien dit, Natsu n'aurait pas eu des problème mais ton père serait encore vivant.

-Levy … Rien n'est de ta faute.

Toujours en larme, elle lui répondit :

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu es triste ! Et je sais que tu m'en veux !

-Arrête Levy ! Encore un mot et je t'enferme dans le cachot !

Elle était sérieuse mais c'était le seul moyen de calmer la jeune lectrice. Elle lâcha l'emprise de la souveraine et elle la regarda partir.

Wendy entra dans la taverne accompagner de Sharuru, elle pouvait voir tout ses amis être heureux de la fin de cette guerre, tout le monde l'était sauf un. Elle se dirigea alors du mage aux cheveux rose qui avait la tête sur la table et Happy qui mangeait son poisson sans aucune émotion. Wendy s'assit juste à coté du jeune garçon, elle tenta alors de lui faire un simple sourire.

-La guerre est certainement fini Natsu. Sourit-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien du tout. Il était toujours dans son propre monde.

-Et Lucy va devenir reine.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il se releva et il se massa la tête, il regarda la jeune fille puis il lui caressa ses cheveux.

-Non, tout va bien … Chuchota-t-il.

-Mais Natsu, tu es sur ? Depuis hier tu ne vas pas mieux … Je sais que c'est douloureux pour Lucy, je suis triste pour elle mais je suis quand même soulager que le roi est mort … Je sais c'est affreux de dire ça.

-Moi aussi j'en suis heureux … Mais Lucy va devenir reine …

Elle regarda Natsu silencieusement.

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire lorsqu'elle sera reine ?

Elle regarda le sol.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle …

Elle réfléchi pendant un bref instant puis :

-On devrait aller la voir ! Lui dire bonne chance ! Demain elle se fait couronné, je ne suis pas sur qu'on pourra la voir mais on peut la voir aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Je suis d'avis avec Wendy ! Dit Happy, le poing en l'air.

-Pareil !

Il se retourna pour tomber sur Gray et Jubia qui les avaient entendu. Natsu sourit.

-Bon .. Alors allons-y …

Le chemin était toujours silencieux, le sourire pour certain afin de se donner un peu de courage. Natsu, lui, ne sourit pas. Il était dans ses pensés. Ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps pour arriver au château. Pour la première fois, ils sont entrés par l'entré principale, les gardes avaient surtout reconnu Natsu, l'amant de leur nouvelle reine, au départ ils n'avaient pas confiance mais finalement, ils les laissèrent passer. Le groupe suivit une servante qui les amener dans une grande pièce, là où se trouver des escaliers qui les amener à un balcon. Elle les abandonna puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent tous leur tête pour trouver une Lucy dans une robe des plus majestueuse, elle brillait de partout. Ce n'était plus cette Lucy en botte avec des jupes sexy, là, c'était l'image fidèle de la princesse en elle-même. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit tout ses amis présent.

-Les gars … Dit-elle.

-Ici et prêt à te saluer ! Votre altesse. Fit Gray ironiquement.

Elle émit un petit rire.

-Nous sommes venus te souhaiter bonne chance ! Lança Wendy.

-Car la meilleure des reine va naitre ! S'écria Happy.

-Jubia est heureuse pour toi également.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondit Lucy. Bon, je suis heureuse de vous voir mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois encore me préparer.

Finalement, bien qu'elle semblait être heureuse, elle craqua.

-Lucy attend !

Wendy courut dans les escaliers pour arriver dans les bras de la jeune souveraine.

-Tu vas me manquer !

Lucy caressa les doux cheveux de la jeune bleuter.

-Vous allez me manquer aussi.

Happy fit apparaître ses ailes pour atterrir dur le bord du balcon et lui dit en souriant :

-Tu passeras nous voir ! Hein ? Avec ton grand carrosse et tes chevaux blanc si tu veux mais tu viendras !

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Oui bien sur.

Elle relâcha Wendy, soudainement, celle-ci voulu que sa tête soit rapprocher. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et elle lui murmura à l'oreille. Natsu qui voyait la scène depuis tout à l'heure, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Un secret entre fille bien sur. Finalement la jeune fille redescendit. Alors que Lucy se retourna pour partir, il prit son courage et il l'appella.

-Lucy !

Elle se retourna encore une fois. Elle regardait ce garçon qui avait envouté son esprit.

-Oui Natsu ?

Il se gratta la tête puis il tenta de lui dire.

-Tu … Je …. Je …

-Oui ? Attendit-elle tout en rougissant.

Finalement il abandonna son idée. Il fit tomber son bras lourdement.

-Tu es magnifique. Dit-il sans la regarder.

-Ah .. Merci … Répondit-elle, déçu.

Elle repartit alors dans l'autre sens. Les servants avaient refermé les portes derrière elle. Gray mit les mains sur les hanches, mécontent.

-Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose de mieux ! C'est la fille que tu aimes ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie !

-Je voulais lui demandé …. De rester avec moi et de … Si elle voulait bien toujours de moi et si …. Elle acceptait d'être …

Il serra les poings.

-Mais ce ne sera jamais possible car elle va devenir reine, et ce ne sera jamais possible car je suis un Dragon Slayer ! Et que je suis un idiot, menteur ! Je ne la mérites même pas ! Et puis … J'ai peur ... Finit-il par lâcher en hurlant et en versant des larmes.

Tout le monde le regarder sans broncher un mot. Il était si timide que ça ? Ou bien, il avait peur des traditions ? Et puis, pourquoi il dit ça ? Quel idiot ce type.

Lucy, de son coin, toujours aussi frustré de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Elle l'avait bien vu qu'il était embêté qu'elle devienne reine. Elle n'est pas si idiote.

Gray lui mit une frappe sur la tête.

-Bel imbécile ! Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Ca l'aurait plus !

Natsu se gratta la tête. Le groupe chercher depuis des heures la sortie du château, faut dire qu'il était immense.

-Jubia est aussi déçu.

-Les mâles sont toujours comme ça de toute façon.

-Moi je suis honnête ma petite Sharuru.

Natsu regarda Wendy.

-Tu lui avais dit quoi ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle semblait cacher quelque chose. Il finit par hausser des épaules.

Cobra se rapprocha d'un ombre qui prenait toute la pièce. Il émit un sourire sadique.

-Le roi est mort ! Grace à moi !

Bien qu'il y avait cet ombre, il pouvait sentir le sourie de la personne avec qui il parlait.

-Par contre, tu veux réellement tuer Natsu par toi même ? Demanda Cobra.

-Oui ! Lui et moi avions un petit compte à régler ! Je tuerais lui et sa copine la nouvelle reine ! Enfin, je tuerais d'abord sa copine … Comme ça, il soufrera encore plus ! Et la souffrance en combat, rend plus cruelle et fort, je veux voir à quoi ressemble le vrai Natsu. Je vais devoir aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle s'était remise à faire ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle ne fuguait pas, elle regardait par sa fenêtre à attendre un miracle ou plutôt, elle l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il pourrait venir d'une minute à l'autre pour rien faire mais il viendrait pour elle. Elle devra respecter sa promesse aussi, elle fera en sorte que les dragon puissent vivre en harmonie avec le peuple, fini les guerres. Pour le moment, elle ne peut pas le faire car tout simplement, il y avait encore ce groupe de rebelle qui ont tué son père. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Si seulement elle avait écouté Levy ce soir là, elle aurait avoué son amour un autre moment mais au moins, son père et Natsu n'aurait pas eu de problème. Elle était égoïste depuis tout ce temps, elle profitait de Natsu pour sortir puis au final, elle en est tombée amoureuse. Si on lui avait dit trois mois plus tôt qu'elle serait amoureuse de lui, elle en rigolerait. Elle décida de fermer les yeux et de rêvé de ce futur inexistant. Elle pouvait sentir une présence, une présence qui était sur le point de lui caresser le visage. Elle attrapa vite cette main inconnue tout en ayant les yeux fermer. La main inconnue ne se débâtât pas, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux d'un onyx clair.

-Natsu … Murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci regarda ailleurs. De son autre main, il serra le poing. Lucy le relâcha et elle se releva.

-Pourquoi depuis ce matin là … Tu m'évites ?

Il ne la regarda pas droit dans les yeux, il se mordit simplement la lèvre inférieur.

-Pourquoi Natsu ?

-Parce que c'est de ma faute …

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de la tienne mais de la mienne … J'aurais dû refuser ton invitation.

-Mais c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé.

Elle fit un sourire.

-Tu sais Natsu … Les choses sont comme ça … Il faut vivre avec. Mes parents sont tout les deux morts mais c'est fini, je dois vivre dans le présent et l'accepter.

Il baissa encore les yeux. Elle avait raison.

-Lucy … Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Il releva a tête et il lui prit les mains.

-Tout ça … C'était une mission, mon but était de rester avec toi et te lié d'amitié avec moi pour arrêter cette guerre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Au point de m'en faire tombé amoureuse ?

-Lucy … Je te promets que je le suis aussi, ce n'était pas prévu par le maitre !

Elle relâcha les mains de Natsu et elle recula d'un pas.

-Tu veux dire … Que depuis tout ce temps … Je n'ai été qu'un simple pantin pour que j'éprouve des sentiments ?

-Lucy, je te dis que je suis venu te voir ce jour là pour t'avoué mes sentiments ! Je te le jure que c'est vrai !

Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui tendre une main, celle-ci gifla la main en question.

-Ne t'approche pas !

-Lucy ..

-J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être une marionnette au yeux de tout le monde ! D'être un simple jouer dont il faut profiter de moi et me choisir tout à sa place !

-Lucy, je …

-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres mais finalement, tu es comme les autres ! Je ne veux plus revoir personne ! Je préfère vivre seule ! Tout seule ! Et mourir seule ! Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

-Lucy …

Natsu commença à trembler.

-Disparais ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais !

-Je ne voulais pas …

-Je suis qu'une marionnette aux yeux des gens ! Même toi tu le penses !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai …

-Disparais … DISPARAIS !

Natsu se retourna vers la fenêtre, le chat bleu qui était cacher vint le prendre par le dos pour l'aider à s'en aller loin. Lucy sentit ses larmes monter jusqu'au yeux, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre en courent, tout en bousculant les autres puis, une seule la rattrapa.

-Lucy ?

C'était Erza. Elle voyait bien que la futur reine n'allait pas bien.

-Lucy, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle sécha ses larmes puis elle fit un visage mécontent envers Erza.

-Fous moi la paix !

Puis elle se retourna et partit. Erza était bouche bée, jamais Lucy ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Lucy courut dans le jardin pour arriver vers la tombe de sa mère. Elle se posa dessus elle pleurait. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas, mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle se sentait profondément trahit par .. Tout le monde. Pas que Natsu, tout le monde. Il y avait rien pour la mettre encore plus triste et en colère.

-Pourquoi Maman ? Pourquoi ?!

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle, de toute façon, qui que se soit, elle lui dirait de dégager. Mais cette personne avait une odeur plutôt étrange. Elle se retourna quand même et elle vit un type qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux de couleur du soleil, ses yeux rouge sang et son sourire sadique. Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, horrifier.

-Princesse, je ne suis pas là pour blablater, maintenant, tu vas devoir venir sagement avec moi.

Il se rapprocha de l'héritière, celle-ci tenta de reculer mais la tombe lui en empêcher.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Un Dragon Slayer ?

-Zaincrow est un nom qui me correspond. Dragon ? Me fait pas rire ! God Slayer est beaucoup mieux !

Elle écarquilla des yeux.

-Un God Slayer …

Elle prit le bras de la blonde tout en se débâtant.

-Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Vous allez le regretter !

-Oh ? Est qui viendra me le faire regretter ? Demanda-t-il amusé. Natsu Dragneel ? Oui, il viendra … Et il mourra !

Elle agita sa tête.

-Non … Il mourra pas !

Il la traîna de force.

-Allez !

-Non ! Lâchez moi !

Natsu marchait lentement, il savait que de toute manière, ça finirait comme ça.

-Natsu … Murmura le chat bleu.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il était trop déprimé, on venait de lui … Arracher le cœur. Cette sensation était tellement horrible. Il avait mal, son cœur avait le vertige, il ressentait l'envi de pleurer à tout instant. Il était vide, ses yeux était vide de toute vie. Puis, soudainement, il entendit un cri. Ce qui le fit réveiller. Un cri, cette voix ..

-Lucy !

Il se retourna et courut jusqu'à la source de la voix suivit de Happy. Il arriva finalement dans le jardin de la princesse. Il vit un homme aux cheveux blond lui donner un coup dans l'estomac afin qu'elle puisse s'évanouir. Il écarquilla des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Il regarda le mage de feu et il lui fit un sourire sadique.

-Demain … Demain sera l'acte finale !

Il fit quelque chose que Natsu ne vit pas venir, Natsu ne vit plus rien puis .. Ils avaient disparut. Lucy et ce type avaient disparut devant lui. Il tomba à genoux puis il frappa du poing au sol tout en hurlant.

-C'est pas vrai !

Erza arriva en courent armé d'une épée. Elle vit qu'il y avait que Natsu et Happy.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Où est Lucy ?!

Il ne répondit pas.

-Où est-elle ?!

-Je ne sais pas … Elle était là puis …. Disparut …

Elle se dirigea vers lui, mécontente.

-Que s'est-il passé ?!

-Quelqu'un … Je ne suis pas venu à temps …

Elle grinça des dents. Natsu se releva malgré lui-même.

-Il faut la retrouver ! S'écria Erza tout en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers le château.

-Non ! Demain … Ils vont venir !

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, nous devons retrouver la princesse avant que …

-Lucy est peut-être prisonnière mais demain, les gens qui ont tué le roi vont revenir ! Je sais ce que je dis !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, d'où tiens-tu cette information ?

-Je ne suis pas sur mais ce type …

-Alors autant ne pas d'écouté …

-Faites moi confiance ! Ils vont venir !

Il rattrapa le bras de Erza et il le serra.

-Faites moi confiance ! Je vous promets de ramener Lucy saine et sauve pendant cette bataille, ils vont venir, s'il vous plait … Préparez vous …

En un geste, Natsu lâcha Erza. Celle-ci le regarder encore puis elle soupira.

-Si Lucy t'a sauvé et bien soit, mais plus jamais je ne recommencerais.

Il sourit, il prêta son attention à Happy.

-Tu le promets de la sauvé ! Même après ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-J'aime toujours Lucy. Je me sentirais coupable si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Demain allait commencer l'une des plus grande bataille que Magnolia allait connaître. Natsu était sur, ce type est du coté de Cobra pour lui avoir dis ceci.

« Demain sera l'acte finale ! »


	13. Chapter 12 : Pour nous !

Natsu avait tenté plus au moins de convaincre les gens de la taverne de l'aider dans cette bataille. « L'acte final » avait dit ce type. Beaucoup acceptèrent mais très peu n'y aller de peur de ne pas être capable de les aider. Bien sur, il y avait Gray, Jubia, Wendy, Happy, Sharuru et Gajeel même le maitre Makarov sera là. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à Erza pour tout préparer de son coté. Il fallait aussi que tout ces vaurien n'entrent pas dans la ville, sinon, il y pourrait y avoir beaucoup de dégât. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il savait que Lucy allait bien et qu'elle pouvait encore attendre encore un peu, c'est son instinct de dragon qui lui donné cette espoir. L'acte finale n'est-ce pas ? Une dernière bataille c'est ça ? La dernière bataille de Dragon Slayer contre cette injustice ? Pourtant le vieux et lui même avaient tout fait pour empêcher cette bataille et pourtant, il n'y avait pas que les dragon slayer là dedans, il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de raison pour qu'ils aient rejoins leur rang.

Ils étaient venus tôt, très tôt le matin devant l'entré de la ville, les mages de la taverne ainsi que les garde royaux, Erza et Natsu au premier rang à les attendre. Il y avait certainement des mages surpuissant, Natsu les avait sentit bien sur le jour où le roi est mort. Et il les sentait encore, ils arrivaient. Natsu se mit en position de combat, Erza posa sa main sur son manche de l'épée, prêt à dégainé. Sans que l'un des deux s'en rendent compte, quelqu'un passa entre les deux. Natsu écarquilla des yeux, sa crinière orangé, ses lunettes. Il l'avait oublié. Loki. Il était venu lui aussi donc.

-Vous allez quand même pas faire la fête sans moi. Dit-il ironiquement.

Natsu n'attendit pas pour répondre, il se contenta de lui répondre :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas fait les invitations mais en principe, les esprits ne viennent jamais à mes fêtes.  
>Il fit un sourire, Loki en plus, le prince des esprits, cela ne pouvait que les aider.<p>

C'est alors que Cobra apparut devant eux, Natsu serra le poing bien que ses ongles lui pénétrèrre la chair. Cobra ne fit aucun signe du visage, il se contenta de dire simplement :

-Je t'entends.

Voyant bien le sourire qu'il dégageait, beaucoup se mirent à se méfier. Puis, d'autre personnes apparurent à leur tour. Cette même constellationniste, un type avec un nez allongé, un énorme type d'une couleur triste, un homme au visage sérieux et une jeune femme au couleur nuit. Tous montrèrent leur sourire diabolique. Natsu avait remarqué que le type qui avait kidnapper Lucy n'était pas là. Cette fois-ci, il se mit à douter. Que faisait-il en ce moment même avec Lucy ? Sa respiration s'accélérait, il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur froide lui couler sur sa colonne vertébrale. La pensé qu'on torture Lucy le rendait plus nerveux et en colère.

-Je t'entends Dragneel. Brisa Cobra du silence.

Le concerné le regarda sans bronché.

-Tout ce que tu penses, tout ce que vous pensiez, tous. Je peux les entendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta princesse t'attend.

Il allait bougé mais son instinct lui demander le contraire. Il regarda de tout les cotés, tout le monde se regardait. Puis finalement, il fonça sans réfléchir vers Cobra. Celui-ci le rattrapa avec son poing.

-J'entends tes pas, tu te souviens ?

Natsu d'attaquait par tout les sens, celui-ci fut tellement rapide que Natsu en fut expulser. Erza n'attendit pas pour réagir :

-A l'attaque !

Les mages ennemis étaient bel et bien puissant, jamais on aurait crut qu'ils pourraient mettre à terre des centaines de chevaliers. Natsu se rua à nouveau contre Cobra, il était son ennemi principale. Erza se dirigea vers l'homme robuste d'un couleur sombre. Gray tenta de s'attaquer à cette femme au cheveux sombres. Gajeel voulut alors attaquer ce type énorme. Il était véritablement bizarre à ses yeux, comme pouvait-il être un mage aussi puissant. Il tenait une poupée vaudou il tenta d'attraper sans cesse un cheveux de Gajeel. Bien sur, il n'était pas aussi idiot, il savait qu'il y allait avoir un truc. Il l'attaqua plusieurs fois mais il fut beaucoup gêné par les chevalier qui s'attaquer à la même cible. Le mage énorme réussi à envoyé la moitié des chevalier en l'air. Alors que ce même mage s'attaqua à Gajeel, il se reçu une grosse pile métallique sur la figure, il y avait de marquer « Iron » dessus. Gajeel se retourna pour tomber sur une petite personne au cheveux bleu. Il eu du mal à voir à quoi elle ressemblait puis finalement, il écarquilla des yeux. La jeune fille s'avança à son coté tout en faisant exprès de l'ignorer. Oui, il l'avait remarqué, elle lui faisait la tête, cette gamine l'avait libéré des cachot lorsqu'il s'était fait attraper il y a des années. Il lui avait promit de revenir mais bien sur, il s'était fier à sa fierté masculine pour l'abandonner. La jeune fille fit la moue et murmura :

-Tu es en retard.

Il sourit, il savait qu'elle allait l'engueuler.

-Ouais, j'avais des choses à faire.

La petite mage fit gonfler ses joues comme une enfant pour preuve de mécontentement. Puis elle lacha :

-Comment as-tu pu osé ?! Tu m'as abandonné ! Je croyais en ton retour !

Gajeel fit à moitié semblant de l'écouter.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Dit-il ironiquement. Levy …

Levy relâcha sa colère. Rien qu'entendre son prénom de sa bouche la fit calmer.

-Et je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom … Répondit-elle.

-Comment puis-je t'oublier ! P'tite crevette !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pied afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Finalement elle avait envi de l'engueuler. Elle n'allait pas l'épargner.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu … Toute mes espérances, tout mes espoirs … J'ai attendu toujours au même endroit ! Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois mais tu n'es jamais venu ! C'est à cause de toi si je te déteste et que je hais les Dragon Slayer ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je te …

Elle fut coupé, en effet, celui-ci lui avait prit la tête afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Déjà, elle était affreusement choquée qu'il est put lui faire ça mais elle était tellement heureuse. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui. Tout les monde les remarqua enfin presque, beaucoup s'était arrêté de se battre pour les regarder et avoir la bouche tomber au sol. Déjà sa choque ceux du QG, jamais ils auraient crut que Gajeel aurait une copine. Mirajane qui avait rejoint le champ de bataille avait mit elle aussi ses mains sur sa bouche, Levy a embrassé un dragon slayer ! Une chose qu'elle aimait pas ! Même si elle était heureuse pour elle, elle pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie, c'est vrai. Elle était la seule des trois (Lucy et Levy) à ne pas avoir d'amoureux pour le moment. Même si ce n'était pas sa plus grande propriété, elle aurait aimé en avoir un.

Le mage énorme qui était coincé sous la tonne de métal réussi à se libérer. Il pointa des doigt d'un air choqué comme tout le monde les deux amoureux qui n'avait pas terminé le baiser.

-Hey ! C'est pas le moment de former des couples !

Et bing ! Il se reçu un coup de marteau en acier dans la figure. Oui, Gajeel n'avait pas desceller le baiser pour le en mettre une, il avait juste à allongé le bras. Puis finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Alors ?

Levy rougit en souriant. Jamais elle n'aurait crut qu'elle se ferait embrasser par quelqu'un dans un champ de bataille. Enfin elle aurait aimé que se soit ailleurs qu'un champ de bataille, par exemple comme la nuit, dans un lieux féerique pour avoir des fées qui dansent autour d'elle … (Ya que Lucy qui a eu cette chance).

De son coté, Wendy tentait en tout point de se défendre malgré la faible magie qu'elle possédait. Elle pouvait soigner certain chevalier mais elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Cet alors qu'une vache humaine se dirigea vers elle avec un hachoir. Derrière, elle pouvait voir la constellationniste la regarder avec méprit. Bien que la vache eut pitié de s'attaquer à elle, elle fit le réflexe de mettre ses mains en hauteur afin de se protéger. Elle ne sentit rien, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Romeo s'attaquer à la vache pour ensuite l'envoyer ailleurs. La constellationniste sourit sadiquement.

-Un deuxième Dragon Slayer pour avoir une telle magie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Romeo alla secourir la jeune fille. Elle l'aida à la relever. Puis il regarda la femme aux couleur de neige d'un regard noir. Cette femme est une constellationniste et elle ose être contre la reine. Qu'elle attaque Wendy, il pouvait comprendre mais qu'elle soit de ce coté, cela l'écoeuré.

-Non je n'en suis pas un … Répondit-il.

-Alors que fais-tu avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et vous, que faites-vous avec ces gens ?

La constellationniste cassa son sourire. Elle sortit une nouvelle clé et elle le dirigea vers Romeo.

-T'es bien insolent dis-donc ! Ouvre toi ! Porte du bélier !

Sous le fameux gong, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et en robe de laine apparut. Elle se tortilla de partout en murmurant des « Je suis désolée ». Romeo sera des poing encore.

-Je me battrais ! S'écria-t-il.

-Romeo … Murmura la jeune Dragon Slayer.

-Je n'ai pas envi de voir un dragon et une constellationniste se battre, je n'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Wendy laissa ressortir un rougissement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours où Romeo venait l'aider. Non pas qu'il s'en fichait mais ils passaient pas souvent de temps ensemble mais elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Un garçon plus grand qu'au cheveux roux se déplaça vers eux.

-Reculez, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Loki ! Ricana la constellationniste. Qui aurait crut que j'enverrais un esprit se battre contre le prince ?

La jeune esprit au cheveux rose se tortilla dans tout les sens, même si elle devait obéir à sa maitresse, elle ne pouvait pas attaquer le prince. Loki voyait que la jeune fille ne le pouvait plus, il essaya de la réconforter avec ses paroles :

-Aries, ça va aller.

Elle hocha de la tête.

-Tant que tu jureras fidélité à ton maitre, je ne peux que en être heureux.

Aries hocha la tête et elle se dirigea en position de combat vers Loki. La jeune femme derrière elle fit un sourire sadique.

A faire d'essayer d'éliminer Cobra sans succès, Natsu et Cobra s'éloignaient de plus en plus du champs de bataille. Cobra était tellement rapide pour Natsu, il prétendait entendre tout ce que faisait Natsu. Il avait beau se rapprocher avec un poing enflammer, il le contrait facilement. Impossible, c'était impossible, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait battu, il n'avait pas aussi d'expérience. Il balança un fameux hurlement de dragon vers lui puis il hurla :

-Où est Lucy ?!

Pas de réponse, cette fois-ci, il réussi à mettre son poing en pleine figure.

-Où est Lucy ?!Répétât-il.

Toujours en lui balança plusieurs coups, à un moment, il prit le poing de Natsu qui fit voler son corps pour l'expulser contre un arbre.

-Je t'entends Natsu.

Natsu l'attaqua encore de tout les sens. Il envoya alors un ravage de flammes vers Cobra. Bien qu'il l'aurait entendu, Cobra n'eut pas réussi à le contrer.

-Dis moi où est-elle ?! Hurla Natsu.

Il le prit par le cou afin de l'amener à son visage.

-Parle ! Dis moi !

La dragon slayer du serpent ne fit qu'un simple bruit de la bouche, il essaya d'énervé le plus possible le mage aux cheveux rose. Il décida de l'entasser sur le sol et de le frapper de toute ses forces.

-Où est Lucy ?!

Finalement, Cobra devint plus sérieux et il s'écria :

-Dans le château où vous êtes allé la dernière fois ! Elle est là-bas, et il t'attend.

Il relâcha le traitre puis il courut le plus vite dans la direction qu'il connaissait, il croisa d'abord Gray au passage.

-Où vas-tu ?! Lui cria-t-il.

Il se retourna pour faire un sourire qu'il faisait tellement bien.

-Je vais sauver ma princesse.

Puis il repartit.

Zancrow était lasse à regarder cette fichue lave qui giclé dans un énorme trou. Derrière se trouver Lucy attachait par des énormes chaines et des vêtements déchirer.

-Hey ! Elle cria. Heeeey !

Le God Slayer ne se retourna pas.

-Natsu va venir pour vous botter les fesses ! Vous allez voir !

-De toute façon, il va crever d'ici pas longtemps. Rigola-t-il.

-Il va pas mourir !

La narine de Zancrox respira une odeur qui était porté par le vent, il fit un sourire narquois.

-Il arrive. Dit-il.


	14. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Natsu courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il était seul, même si il abandonnait les autres, elle était pour le moment, bien plus importante. Il se hâta le plus vite possible à ce château qu'il était allé une fois en compagnie de Lucy et Happy. Il défonça la grande porte en bois puis il se dirigea vers le fond, il arrivait à sentir l'odeur de la jeune princesse. Il suivit sa trace, il arriva comme une furie devant une énorme porte. Il ralentit alors le rythme puis il continua lentement. Dans la pièce où il arrivait, il y avait des centaines de poutre qui tenait le plafond et au beau milieu de la pièce se trouver un gigantesque trou, il s'y approcha lentement, il vit de la lave pure colorisé comme de l'or. Il était presque comme envouté par cette lave qui semblait différente de tout ce qu'il avait put voir. Soudainement, son esprit fut remis à lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine, il se retourna pour trouver Lucy attacher par des chaines contre une poutre. Il se dirigea alors vers elle tout heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien. Sauf que celle-ci fit une mine effrayer, derrière Natsu se trouvait le ravisseur de la jeune fille. Il prit alors les cheveux de Natsu et il le balança dans l'autre sens. Il explosa contre lui, des poutres qui était dans son passage. Il atterrit sur le sol. Zancrow s'approcha avec le même sourire au lèvre. Il enflamma son pied d'une flamme noir et il donna plusieurs coup au Dragon Slayer qui était au sol. Malgré les cris de la jeune princesse, il n'arrêta pas puis il balança Natsu encore une fois contre le mur en lui donnant un grand coup de pied. Ce coups était tellement fort qu'il en cracha du sang. Natsu tenta alors de se relever mais il se reçu encore une grande puissance de flammes noires dans son corps. Il tenta alors de les manger mais sans succès.

-Que ?! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait à rien avaler et souffre encore plus.

Zancrow lui renvoya un rire sadique.

-Tu ne peux pas les manger car tout simplement tu es trop faible !

Il arrêta ses flammes et Zancrow continua de le regarder.

-Et puis, tu n'es pas un Gold Slayer !

Tant bien que Natsu s'appuya sur son bras pour se relever, il regarda avec assez de haine Zancrow. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant mais en tout cas, il était vraiment trop fort. Il a même pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois. Il était vraiment dégouté. Il s'essuya la bouche et il annonça :

-Un Gold Slayer … Tu vas me dire que Dieu est descendu te voir pour t'apprivoiser et pour t'apprendre la magie du feu ?

-Je ne te dirais pas mais … Les Gold Slayer sont beaucoup plus puissant que les Dragon Slayer eux même !

Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre à l'attaque. Zancrow lui cria tout en se battant :

-Je suis Zancrow ! Ton nouveau Dieu Natsu Dragneel mais comme tu as l'air de me détester … Comme tu es contre moi, je ne vois que la possibilité de te tué !

Encore une fois il lui envoya un coup poing enflammé dans la figure. Zancrow ricana à nouveau.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mauvais, j'aurais du dire à Cobra de te tuer à ma place.

Encore une fois il se releva avec faiblesse. Zancrow fit une mine désespérer puis soudainement, il se remit son sourire.

-Je sais ce qui pourrait te rendre plus fort !

Il se dirigea vers la jeune princesse, il la libera puis il la prit par le cou pour ensuite l'amener au dessus de la lave doré. Natsu écarquilla des yeux, Lucy s'agrippa au bras du God Slayer.

-Alors une réaction ? Comme tu vois, je mets ta nana au dessus de ces laves. Et même si tu la rattrapes et que c'est toi qui y est, tu crèves. Ni moi, ni toi ne peut survivre là dedans.

-Natsu ! Hurla l'héritière.

Il se releva encore.

-Je la rattraperais ! Même si j'en mourrais !

-Es-tu si sure que ça ?

Il ouvrit de plus en plus sa main pour donner une sensation de malaise à Lucy. Puis il la lacha complètement. Natsu courut le plus vite possible pour ensuite sauter et ainsi la rattraper. Il l'attrapa par la taille puis il réussi à s'accrocher vers le bord. Ils eurent très chaud. Ils était à trois mètres de la lave.

-Lucy ? Ca va ?

-Oui …

Réconforté par sa réponse, il essaya de remonter Lucy sur le bord. Enfin sur le bord, la blonde rattrapa le bras du Dragon Slayer afin de l'aider. Il s'essouffla.

-Alors ? Tu es décidé à attaquer sérieusement ? Hurla Zancrow.

Après quelque essoufflement, il s'écria :

-Ouais … J'arrive !

Il s'enflamma entièrement le corps.

-Tu as cherché la pire sentence qu'il puisse t'arriver.

Amusé, Zancrow fit de même sauf que celui-ci fit des flammes noires. Natsu le regarda avec une expression très colérique et Zancrow c'était pas vraiment sérieux. Natsu envoya valser ses flammes droit vers lui, ensuite il lui rendit plusieurs coup que l'autre lui avait donné avant. Cette fois-ci, il avait beaucoup plus d'avantage. Zancrow essuya sa bouche avec son bras puis il se rapprocha lentement du Dragon Slayer qu'il fit lui aussi de même. Ils se collèrent leurs front tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est amusant au début, mais là, c'est vraiment du sérieux. Murmura Zancrow.

Tout en enflammant ses poing, Natsu lui donna un coup sur la tête et lui re balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-Je mettrais fin à cette foutue guerre. T'as pigé ?! Hurla Natsu.

Encore une fois il s'enflamma de plus en plus. Il mit plusieurs coup en pleine figure de Zancrow. Jamais il n'avait été sérieux. A force de donner toute sa puissance, il réussit à le propulser vers le bord du trou où se trouver la lave. Zancrow recula sans s'en rendre compte mais il perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il avait un pied dans le vide et il tomba, Natsu se hâta pour le rattraper mais il tomba avec lui et il croyait qu'il allait mourir tout en tenant la main de Zancrow … (Euh ..) C'est alors qu'il sentit une autre présence s'agripper à son autre main libre. Natsu releva la tête il vit la jeune princesse qui l'avait rattrapé et qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur car le pois des deux hommes était trop lourde. Natsu tenait Zancrow et il ne le lâcherait pas. Celui-ci lui cria :

-Idiot ! Pourquoi tu me sauves ?! Je suis de l'autre camps ! Si tu me remontes je vais continuer à vous tuer !

-Je ne veux pas de mort … Marmonna-t-il.

Zancrow se dit qu'il était tellement naif pour croire encore à des conneries comme ça, il enflamma le poing qui était tenu par Natsu. Même si ça faisait mal, il ne lâcha pas, Zancrow fit alors une autre technique, il enflamma encore sa main mais sans qu'elle fasse mal mais plutôt, qu'elle fasse transpirer. Ainsi Natsu se retrouver avec une main moite. Il en pouvait plus, Lucy non plus, elle commençait à avoir mal de partout.

-Natsu … Murmura-t-elle.

Il savait que c'était dur pour elle, il regarda encore Zancrow qui voulait qu'il le lâche, pourquoi il en savait rien. Leurs deux mains glissèrent et Natsu lâcha Zancrow. Il tomba dans la lave d'or et Natsu réussit à remonter, les deux regardèrent avec horreur ce qui se produisait sous leur yeux. (Cette fic est tout publique, je ne vais d'écrire ce qui se passe.) Natsu laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucy. La jeune fille ne réagit pas mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle.

-Tu sais, si c'est pour hier, c'est oublier car … De toute façon, cette réaction est à prévoir lorsqu'on annonce quelque chose de triste.

Il sourit, le plus beau sourire qu'il a put faire pour elle. Elle rougit quelque instant puis elle se releva.

-On devrait rejoindre le palais.

-Je me demande comment se passe la guerre là-bas …

-La guerre ?

-La bataille si tu préfères. Ils se battent tous contre ces … Rebelles …

Elle sourit chaleureusement. On faisait beaucoup de chose pour elle. Natsu prit la jeune fille pour la porter telle une vrai princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant. « _Un prince charmant, lui ? Non, il est bien plus._ » Il la sortit du château et il la posa au sol, ils se sourirent encore. Mais le moment agréable ne dura pas longtemps. Ils entendirent tout les deux un bruit de lame qui attérit sur l'un deux. C'était en plein cœur. La victime réussit à tenir encore debout pour regarder l'autre encore une fois. Ils s'avèrent qui à était viser, et que c'est certainement trop tard, puis n'ayant plus aucune force, Natsu tomba au sol, le sang qui se versa de partout.

-NATSU !

Epilogue

Lucy regarda le jeune dragon slayer qui se mourrait et que tout était terminer. Elle versa encore quelque larmes puis elle regarda autour d'elle qui avait bien put faire ça. Elle vit Cobra, contre un arbre, complètement essouffler, la bataille certainement.

-Je l'ai eu, enfin.

Lucy versa encore des larmes mais elle n'éclata pas en sanglot, non elle pleurait et la colère montait de plus en plus. Elle serra des dents à nouveau.

-Je vous déteste … Murmura-t-elle. Tous.

Cobra n'avait bien sur pas peur, qu'est-ce qu'une princesse constellationniste lui ferait ? Rien du tout ! Elle se releva tout en ayant des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage.

-Je vous déteste ! Natsu !

Un halo de lumière l'entoura et elle leva ses bras tout en ayant perdu le contrôle de son corps. Surprit, Cobra ne détourna pas ses yeux du spectacle. Il essaya d'entendre les pensés de la princesse mais il n'y avait rien. Elle fit des murmures étranges :

-Vous qui mesurez le ciel, ouvrez-le … Toutes les étoiles de l'univers, montrez votre lumière … Ouvrez les portes de la parfaite tempête … Que les quatre-vingt-huit portes s'illuminent …

Cobra comprit qu'elle faisait un sort, il se hata vers elle afin de l'arrêter mais il fut arrêter.

-Urano Metria !

Cobra fut elever vers le ciel et plus de millier de lumière l'attaque lui causant des dommages qu'il y est peu de chance de survivre. Il atterrit plus loin, loin de la vu de Lucy. La constellatinnniste ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, elle avait fait ça. Puis elle s'en ficha, elle retourna à Natsu, le temps lui avait prit son dernier souffle. Elle n'avait rien put faire, elle arracha la dague et elle la posa à coté. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et elle continua à pleurer. Elle était toujours en pleure jamais elle ne sera quoi faire. Tout ça, toute cette guerre lui a couté la vie de Natsu. Son Natsu. Après avoir pleurer pendant trois minutes, la jeune fille releva sa tête, les yeux rouge sang à cause des larmes et elle respira lourdement. Elle prit le couteau au sol et elle se le ramena sous la gorge.

-Si c'est impossible d'être ensemble … Si c'est impossible que nous puissions continuer notre vie ensemble alors … Autant mourir avec toi …

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire la pire chose, elle vu de la lumière provenir du ciel pour ensuite atterrir sur la blessure de Natsu. Elle releva sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le ciel était gris, il était sur le point de pleuvoir mais ce qui surpris la blonde, c'est de voir une étrange créature de couleur orange voler loin dans le ciel et qui laissa tomber de simple petit flocon de lumière. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau son bien aimé puis elle remarqua que la blessure disparaissait petit à petit. Une émotion de joie l'envahit, elle vu aussi que la respiration de Natsu reprit. Il ouvrit durement les yeux et regarda directement ceux de Lucy. Il lui fit un sourire.

-Hey ! Dit-il.

Comblé de joie, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Lucy lui cria haut et fort :

-Plus jamais ! Plus jamais !

Natsu haussa la tête avec le sourire, il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Ils se relâchèrent puis Natsu lui dit doucement :

-Faudrait revenir en ville, j'ai promit de te ramener vivante.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se relevèrent tout les deux puis ils se prient la main. Ils y allèrent en courant. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, la plupart était à terre d'épuisement, il n'y avait que les bonnes personnes de leur côté. Natsu et Lucy se rapprochèrent donc, les autres relevèrent leur tête et des grands sourire envahirent leurs visages. Levy se précipita sur elle, puis vint ainsi Mirajane et Wendy et beaucoup de personne. Puis tout le monde se mirent à rire.

Le lendemain, après avoir réussi à soigner leurs propres blessures, nettoyer les plaies, beaucoup se sont bien habiller pour célébrer ce grand jours, beaucoup l'attendaient avec impatience. Ce jour, c'est le jour où Lucy doit se faire couronné. Dans la plus grande église de la ville, les personnes présente attendirent comme si c'était un mariage, la jeune héritière passa enfin les portes pour arriver habiller d'une robe soyeuse et longue. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, elle se mit à genoux et le prêtre fit un long discoure qui ne pouvait qu'endormir les personnes qui n'attendait que le moment de la couronne. Lorsqu'il termina, il prit son bâton et il toucha les épaules de la jeune fille. Et après, il prit une grande couronne qu'il posa sur la tête de Lucy. La couronne de sa mère. Dès ce moment, tout le monde exprimèrent leur joie. Tout le monde ressortit et Lucy en dernière, c'était une grande fête. Lucy enlaça la jeune Levy qui, après, se retourna vers Gajeel. Lucy n'aurait jamais crut que Gajeel était l'amour de Levy. Mirajane pleura à longue larme pour exprimer sa joie, Lucy en était gênée. Juvia était elle aussi heureuse, au moins, elle ne s'approchera plus de son Gray-Sama. Au fur qu'elle avança, elle se retrouva face à Natsu. Et c'est alors que tout se calma. Natsu était toujours habillé pareil, Happy volait juste à coté de lui. Natsu ne sourit pas tout de suite mais il se força après. Lucy ne lui rendit pas, elle savait pourquoi il était comme ça. Il arrêta alors son sourire.

-Natsu …

-Je peux pas …

Elle continua à le regarder et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'approcha encore de lui puis elle l'embrassa. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Très bien. Sourit-elle.

Natsu la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

-Vas-y … Retrouve le ! Maintenant que ta mission est fini, tu n'es plus obligé d'être avec moi.

Il ne comprenait pas.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, je l'ai comprit, moi aussi. Mais vas-y profite de ta liberté moi qui n'en a plus. Pars, mais reviens me voir, d'accord.

Il hocha la tête sans comprendre. Elle en avait marre de sa stupidité, alors elle s'approcha de lui puis elle le poussa doucement avec ses deux mains.

-Profite ! Pars ! Mais reviens me voir ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Finalement, il lui fit un sourire sincère.

-C'est promit.

Il fit un signe à Happy puis il se retourna et il partit en courant il partit vers la sortit de la ville, puis il n'était plus dans le champs de vision de la belle. Le vent frôla les cheveux blond de Lucy, elle sourit.

-Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Levy.

-Oui …

Au final, il revinrent la voir qu'il eu le temps, il lui raconta ses aventures, il la faisait rêver. Jamais on aurait crut que cela se terminerait ainsi. Dans tout les cas, Lucy et Natsu sont heureux et pour longtemps.

-Quel conte de fée étrange.


	15. Bonus

Une jeune femme assise, entouré d'enfants jeunes de 5 à 10 ans, souriait tranquillement. Elle attendait simplement les réactions des enfants.

-Quelle histoire merveilleuse ! S'écria l'un des plus vieux.

-Elle est fantastique !

-Mais elle est triste … Fit alors le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Parce que, le héros il est partit !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-C'est vrai …

-Mais il revint pas ? Jamais ? Demanda un autre plus vieux.

-Et bien … On ne sait pas …

Les yeux de la raconteuse de l'histoire scintillaient.

-La princesse de l'histoire c'est vous hein ? Redemanda le plus jeune.

La dénommé princesse rigola légèrement.

-Oui c'est moi.

Les enfants s'exclamèrent.

-Alors votre amour n'est pas revenu … Fit une jeune fille qui tenait une peluche.

-Non … Je ne sais pas si il est … Vivant …

Ses yeux continuèrent de pétiller de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle se les essuya avec son avant bras.

-Ce n'est rien les enfants. Bon ! Maintenant que j'ai terminé, vous pouviez partir.

Les enfants prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent vers leurs parents. La princesse était maintenant jeune. Pourquoi dire princesse ? C'était une reine maintenant. Et plus de quatre ans sont passés depuis ses dernières aventures.

Elle descendit dans le jardin, afin de retrouver ses souvenirs qu'elle avait enfuit au plus profond de son cœur. La porte ouverte, elle regardait pleinement cette grande verdure et ces magnifiques sculptures en buisson. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de huit ans, elle y allait souvent, rêvant de ses plus grande aventure. Bien qu'elle le connaissait que trop bien, elle avait l'impression de le découvrir. Elle avait oublié son imaginaire lorsqu'elle y était. Elle marcha droit devant elle sans tenir compte sur quoi elle marchait, de la terre, de la pelouse, des dalles. Jusqu'à un certain endroit. Le buisson étroit, où on pouvait fugué facilement du château. Oui c'était par là qu'elle y sortait et qu'elle voyageait. Et ici qu'elle avait rencontré deux idiots dont l'un qui fut le plus grand amour de sa vie. Bien qu'elle ne le voyait plus, elle n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis bien longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, là elle n'avait rien à faire, alors pourquoi ne pas leur rendre visite ?

Préparant le tout, en s'habillant légèrement, elle partit en courant de son palais. Les gens étaient bouches bée de voir leur souveraine courir en tenue pas fait pour une personne comme elle mais la chose la plus étrange, c'était qu'elle souriait. Elle partit de Magnolia et elle s'enfonça le plus possible dans la forêt, elle connaissait tellement bien le chemin, même si cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas emprunté ce chemin et à pied surtout. Elle arriva à cette grande taverne qui fut rebaptisé « Fairy Tail », un nom qui leur allait tellement bien. Elle cogna plusieurs fois à la porte puis elle entendit une voix assez ronchon s'écrier :

-C'est ouvert pour tout le monde ! Bande d'idiot !

Elle reconnu tellement bien cette voix, c'était … Le vieux, non ? Elle ouvrit la porte et elle vit encore une fois les même expression de visage qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle courait à Magnolia. Elle se mit à rire.

-Vous devriez voir vos tête !

Et dans un grand efforts de la part des autres, ils s'écrièrent en larmes :

-Lucy !

-Oui je suis revenue.

Pendant tout son passage, elle n'a fait que boire, rigoler, raconter tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle ressentait une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps, c'était du bonheur. Même si il manquait seulement une part du puzzle, elle s'en fichait, elle a retrouvé ses anciens amis. Levy qui s'était mit avec Gajeel vivait avec lui ce qui fait qu'elle voyait rarement Lucy. Juvia et Gray étaient enfin ensemble ainsi que Wendy et Romeo, voir tout ces couples la rendait heureuse bien qu'elle avait quelqu'un elle aussi mais qui était partit depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais il fallait être forte et se dire, que ce n'était qu'un « amour d'enfance » même si elle ne ressemblait plus à un enfant à cette époque. Le temps passait et il se faisait déjà tard. S quelque

-Hey Lucy ! Repasse nous voir de temps en temps car là, cela fait trop longtemps que tu es absente ! Cria Gray.

-J'y penserais.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna et elle leur dit doucement :

-Gardez vos souvenirs dans vos rêves.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête puis elle s'en alla. Sur le retour, elle marcha plus lentement et elle continua de dire en murmurant :

-Et toi, je te garde dans mes rêves.

Soudain elle s'arrêta puis elle regarda la lune qui brillait.

-J'espère que tu es vivant, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, et que tu sois heureux. Vis et sois heureux. Même si tu ne reviens pas, je veux que tu vives.

Soudain, un éclair lui ai apparut dans sa tête, comme une sorte de flashback, c'était plutôt qu'elle s'imaginait si il l'avait oublié. Si il l'avait oublié cela serait …

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les larmes tombèrent. Puis au final elle craqua.

-Pardon mais c'est dur ! Dit elle en tremblotant. Trop dur !

Elle s'essuya ses les yeux puis elle fit encore :

-En principe … Tu ne viendras pas maintenant … Les choses arrivent lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas.

Elle continua de nouveau. Puis elle vit des lumières bougeaient dans tout les sens. Des lumières bleues. Cela ne pouvait être des étoiles. Non, c'était plus proche d'elle. Soudainement, les « lumières » partirent toutes dans une direction, curieuse, elle s'y dirigea. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle marchait, au lieux de suivre des «lumières » elle devrait rentré chez elle mais ses jambes ne veulent pas tourner, elles continuèrent son chemin. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle reconnu cette endroit, c'était ici qu'elle avait dansé avec lui. Autour des … Fées.

«_Cette histoire est un peu comme une Fairy Tail.»_

Maintenant elle comprenait.

« -_Car c'est ça qui est éternelle, tant que cela reste un mystère, se sera éternelle, une aventure éternelle … Des choses … Impossible à réaliser .. _

_-Comme quoi ? _»

-Comme toi et moi … Murmura-t-elle.

-Notre histoire est un peu comme une Fairy Tail.

Ca y est, maintenant elle se répétait le même dialogue, elle commence à déliré. Elle se tapa un peut sur la tête pour virer ces moments et enfin, revenir au palais et faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Lucy ?

Elle s'arrêta. Elle resta figé. Non, c'est pas possible, cette voix, elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'entendait pour de vrai et que ça ne venait pas de sa tête.

-Lucy …

Ou bien était-ce les fées qui la rendait folle ? Elle ferma les yeux. Puis elle se retourna doucement. Et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était stupéfaite, il était là, devant elle. La première chose qu'elle dit fut :

-Tu … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il fit un sourire qu'elle connaissait tellement bien.

-J'avais fait une promesse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis elle alla vers lui comme une furie en criant :

-Natsu !

Celui-ci l'accueillit les bras ouvert et toujours le même sourire.

-Oui … Je suis rentré.


End file.
